Summer at the Dursleys
by Mastercardin42
Summary: After Harry's traumatic experience in the Triwizard Tournament, he is forced back to the Dursleys for the summer. However, this time Dumbledore allows Harry's friends to accompany him. Watch as Privet Drive is turned upside, as the Dursleys face their worst nightmare yet, a house full of wizards.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. To them, and to a lesser extent, their son Dudley, they were the shining image of a regular and respected British family. At least, they thought they were, and their neighbors were somewhat convinced. Their lawn was trimmed by exactly three inches, their garden bed had a lovely assortment of radiant flowers, and their automobile was the envy of the neighborhood. With the Dursley family there were no surprises, no anocracies, they had painstakingly ensured that the name Dursley was synonymous with the idealism of Little Whinging.

However, this flawless picture had one stain. One little ungrateful, undeserving, unnatural, and utterly un-Dursley weed in their otherwise spotless garden. Their nephew, Harry Potter. To them, Harry was a bother, dropped on their doorstep and forced to stay with them against any of their wishes. Vernon Dursley even described it as, _them being taken hostage_. However, the Dursleys did their best to remedy the situation, keeping Harry out of the neighbors' eyes and stomping away at the same abnormality his parents suffered from? Magic. Yet, despite their best efforts, Harry exhibited many of the common traits found in the wizards of Britain. It wasn't long until his own lot dragged off to some crackpot school, the same school his good-for-nothing parents attended, that they were rid of him, albeit temporarily.

However, none of that mattered, not today at least. Over the school year, Vernon and Petunia had gotten news that filled their hearts with parental pride. Their precious diddykins had lost weight and was emerging as the Boxing Champion of Smeltings Academy. Petunia burst into joyous sobs upon hearing the news, while Vernon declared himself unsurprised as Dursley men were often beacons of athleticism. The Dursleys had spent most of the year boasting to their neighbors on their Dudley's grand accomplishment. Now, with Dudley returning in a week's time, Petunia was feverishly working to make the house spotless for when her special little man arrived. So, one could imagine her frustration when the doorbell rang while she was busy polishing the picture frames.

Nevertheless, she straightened herself out and went to answer the door. Hopefully, it was Vernon, who would occasional come home for lunch on a good business day, or Mrs. Kitters, who would stop by for tea and exchange of the neighborhood's latest gossip. At worst, it was either a solicitor, trying to sell some religion or ask for charity.

"Hello, how can I…." Petunia answered, stopping in mid-sentence as she opened the door.

Her heart sank and for once she wished it had been a solicitor. In front of her, in broad daylight for all the neighbors to see, were three wizards, three of her nephew's own lot. From the way they looked, dressed, and appeared, she knew they were wizards. One was an old man with half-moon spectacles, long white hair, and glowing purple robes. Another was a plump woman with bright red hair and freckles, wearing raggedy, hand kittened robes. The last was by far the worst, at least in terms of appearance. His clothes were old and ratty, his hair was wild and unkempt, and his face was scared and weary.

For a moment, Petunia could only stare at the three, dumbstruck and appalled. Finally, she composed herself. "What do you want?" she scoffed at them

The old man kept his calm and even cheerful demeanor, while the other two soured at Petunia's response. "May we come in?" asked the old man.

Every ounce of Petunia desired nothing more than to shut the door in their faces and lock it, but she knew from the look that these three that they would not be bullied or easily warned off, especially if the old man was who she thought he was.

"Come in," Petunia said through gritted teeth, barely hiding her disgust.

As soon as all three were in the house, Petunia swept her gaze through the quiet streets of Privet Drive, ensuring no one saw them enter. Petunia then shut the door and closed the window shades.

"May we sit," the old man asked almost cheerfully.

"You've already intruded on my house, so why not," Petunia scoffed.

The other two stared insulted. The woman looked like she was about to say something but was silenced by the old man's hand.

"Forgive us for this intrusion, but we won't be long. I have a feeling you know who I am?" the old man spoke as he took a seat on the living room couch.

"You're that headmaster. Bumble-something?" Petunia answered, somewhat frightened.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, but yes," Dumbledore said, seemingly finding a bit of humor in what Petunia said, much to her annoyance. "These are associations of mine. Molly Weasley, she is the mother one of your nephew's dearest friends, and Remus Lupin, one of your sister's old friends."

Upon hearing this, Petunia stared at Lupin, startled. He simple looked away and began observing the wall of pictures. He did look somewhat familiar, maybe she spotted him at Lily's wedding, though the Petunia had tried everything to block that ugly event out of her memory. She was quick to snap out of this.

"I didn't know my sister even had friends," sneered Petunia rudely.

"She never talked about you," Lupin answered quickly, still staring at the wall. "Why aren't there any pictures of Harry?"

"What!" snapped Petunia, seemingly insulted.

"Why aren't there any pictures of Harry on the wall. There's a lot of your son, you and your husband. Why are there none of Harry?"

"What I do with my house is my own business," Petunia replied bluntly.

"Now see here…." before Molly could finish, Dumbledore raised a hand and the room fell silent.

Even if Petunia was to protest or argue, now wouldn't be the time. Dumbledore took a moment before speaking, probably thinking of his words carefully. Finally, he spoke, and whatever anger the other two held for Petunia was momentarily pushed back as both eyes were fixed on Dumbledore. The old wizard's gaze fell on Petunia, who felt a strange sense of fear and resentment.

"Since, you were clearly in the middle of something important, I'll make this quick. It is, with great regret, I must inform you that Harry was involved in a terrible ordeal," Dumbledore's words seem to cause some distress and upset in the two, while Petunia just ignored them. "However, he has shown a level of bravery, even the most experienced of wizards don't exhibit. It is for that reason, that I feel he has earned much-needed support. Therefore, I suggest you allow four of Harry's friends to stay with him for his time here."

At this suggestion, Petunia flared up. Her eyes widened with indignation and her lips pursed. At once, she rose to her seat in protest. "NO!" she shouted to the room. "No, No! Out of the question! Never!"

Molly and Remus rose from their seats, ready to argue, when Dumbledore spoke. "Mrs. Dursley, don't you think your being unfair."

"Unfair! UNFAIR!" anger was filling in Petunia. "You drop him off on our doorstep, force him into our home, force my family in a dangerous situation! Now you expect more to be dropped off! More of his lot!"

"Now I see why Lily never spoke of you," Remus said bluntly.

"And why Harry never talks about you!" Molly said, holding back what seemed like great anger.

Petunia was about speak, when something happened that surprised both Molly and Remus. Dumbledore rose from his seat and a stern expression overtook him. He was staring directly at Petunia, and she felt an unfamiliar and unnerving fear that shook her to her core. Petunia felt like a child, facing the anger or punishment of a parent or teacher. Molly and Remus seemed to react similarly, as neither was willing to speak or interrupt the man.

"Molly, Remus, would you be so kind as to wait for me outside," Dumbledore asked, in a calmer manner. "This will only take a minute."

Without question or hesitation, both rose and kindly exited the house, Molly making sure to give Petunia one last nasty look before leaving.

"Don't talk to the neighbors!" Petunia called-out as the two shut the door.

Now, it was just Petunia and Dumbledore. For a moment, neither spoke. Petunia was afraid to speak, and Dumbledore seemed to be composing his thoughts. The silence was unbearable, and every second of it increased Petunia's growing fear. Finally, Dumbledore spoke;

"Mrs. Dursley, when I sent Harry to leave here, all those years ago, I explained in my letter the importance of him staying here and the sacrifice of his mother, your sister," Dumbledore put a lot of emphasis on _your sister_ and his gaze grew only slightly colder at the mention of Lily. "I thought her sacrifice would be enough to wash away any ill feelings you and Lily had before her death. I was wrong."

"I never asked for him," Petunia said bitterly.

"Harry never asked to lose his parents. He never asked to be a target of Lord Voldemort. Fate is cruel and unwelcoming. Crueler and more unwelcoming to some. However, you see the importance of Harry's stay here. Because of this, I have, to my great shame, allowed certain misgivings to transpire," this caused Dumbledore's expressions to shift to that of regret. "It will be awhile until Harry can forgive me, and longer until I can forgive myself."

Dumbledore soon returned to his stern face. "I kept my distance, I never intervened, because it was never my place. This is still your home, but now I am intervening for Harry's benefit. After what Harry has been through, I feel he has earned a well-deserved rest and support, which clearly your family will not give him. Do you agree."

"No else will stay here," said Petunia firmly, raising from her seat.

Dumbledore studied her for a moment. It had been a while since he employed more misleading tactics, yet the moment called for it. Taking a page out of Harry's playbook, Dumbledore stepped back.

"Fine," he said casually. "If that is your final word, I guess you can take it up with Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"His godfather," said Petunia frightful.

"Yes, the convict. It was his idea and he has been meaning to talk with you about Harry's living arrangements, as well as other topic concerning Harry," Dumbledore shot Petunia an accusing look, that made her shiver. "I could send for him right now."

"NO!" cried-out Petunia, almost like a scream.

"Then, why don't you compromise and allow Harry's friends to stay here for the first half of the summer, while he stays at your house."

Petunia wanted more than ever to argue, kick this man out, do anything in her power to avoid the fate of having more witches and wizards staying here, where the neighbors could see. However, despite the limited knowledge Petunia had of this world, which she was thankful for, she knew this was a losing battle. Now, for the first, Petunia felt that her anger matched the legendary temper of her husband. She shook and even twitched slightly, trying to hold back screams of rage, growing redder and redder.

"Fine," said Petunia strained.

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, returning to his cheerful demeanor. "Now, as for the living arrangement. Despite the small living space of Harry's Room, I believe the room will fit him and Mr. Weasley, while Miss. Granger can stay in your guest room. As for Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley, they'll be staying with a friend of ours."

"Your kind! Your kind is staying in my neighborhood!" Petunia rose, frightened.

"Yes, but there is nothing to fear. My friend knows to keep her distance and she no threat to you or your family. Now, Mr. Weasley should be arriving with your nephew, Miss. Granger should arrive by way of her parents, and Miss. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom should meet up with them the following day. I'll leave you instructions, however, I doubt you'll have any trouble. Harry and his friends are, quite well behaved," there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he spoke of Harry, which made Petunia sigh.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

Petunia didn't answer. She kept a horrified, angered, and petrified expression as she stared blankly into space. _This is happening_, she thought, _this is happening. More of...them, will staying in my house_.

"I'll take your silence as a no," Dumbledore spoke as he rose. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Dursley, we'll keep in touch in something occurs, though I'm certain things will go swimmingly here at Privet Drive. Oh, and have a lovely day."

Once Dumbledore had exited the house and rejoined Molly and Remus outside, the door behind them was shut and they heard a loud scream of discomfort, clearly coming from Petunia.

"That went well," sighed Remus sarcastically.

"At least it went better than I thought it would," said Dumbledore, turning to face his two companions. "Molly, you requested I take you back to the Barrow after this was over."

Molly didn't reply. A troubling look overtook her, and Dumbledore knew all too well what was behind this. It was a look she bore whenever the subject of Harry and his relatives came up and now that she finally saw this supposed home first hand, concern for the boy grew. Dumbledore still choose to humor her with a response.

"Why don't we discuss more outside of the Burrow, where we're less out of place," Dumbledore said sympathetically.

Sure enough, across the street, neighbors were beginning to take notice of the three odd characters, standing in front of the Dursley's lawn. Petunia, with a disgusted and horrified stare, glared at the three from behind the window, indicating them to leave. Walking over to a more secure part of Privet Drive, Dumbledore took both his companions by hand and with a loud pop that startled an alley cat, they were gone.

Once the three were gone, Petunia stared at the paper white phone in the kitchen. How was she going to tell her husband? She could remember his reaction when she told him Harry was to stay with them all those years ago. The anger and frustration he exhibited. For a second, she thought he was going to have a heart attack. After twenty minutes of pacing back and forth, Petunia picked up the phone and dialed Vernon's work

"Grunnings Drills, this is Director Vernon Dursley speaking, how may I help you," answered Vernon professionally.

It always gave Petunia a little of a thrill to hear her husband sound so professional on the phone. If this was any other day, Petunia would have toyed and even flirted with Vernon. "It's me, sweetums."

"Ah, honey. What do I owe the pleasure," replied Vernon hopefully?

"We need to talk," said Petunia gravely.

**HRHRHRHR**

Appearing outside of the Barrow, Molly stumbled for a moment to reclaim her balance. While her husband and sons used apparition often, (in fact since turn seventeen and passing their test, her twins had apparated regularly) the uncomfortable sensation of apparition was something Molly would never get used to.

"Here," said Remus, reaching out a hand to help along with Dumbledore.

"It's fine," said Molly, finding her bearings. "Thanks anyway."

Dumbledore stared at her. "I know what's troubling you, Molly."

Molly felt like she was a student of Dumbledore's again, and like a student, she avoided her old headmaster's eyes, looking down at her feet and fiddling with her wand.

"As I have mentioned previously, in both my office and my letters, 4 Privet Drive is the safest haven Harry has," spoke Dumbledore.

"It's not just him. Ron, Ginny, how can we be sure they'll be safe?" said Molly, raising her head to face Dumbledore.

"Molly, we'll have an Order member guarding the street, and I doubt in his weakened state, Voldemort would attack," reassured Remus.

"I must agree. Given Voldemort's current status, he would most likely be trying to regain not only his strength, but the strength of his forces. Unfortunately, with dear Minster Fudge's stance, that could prove easier for him. Thankfully with the blood protection under Harry, I'm certain he won't attack during Harry and his friends stay at Privet Drive."

The calmness of their voices did serve Molly's nerves. However, truthfully Voldemort was not her main concern with this plan. Her worries laid in Harry himself. From the moment her son had told her Harry wouldn't be receiving a single Christmas gift his first year, Molly had long suspected some form of mistreatment from Harry's relatives. Year after year, further evidence fueled her suspicions. From the story of bars being placed on his windows to his walrus of an uncle yelling at Ron on the phone the previous year. Now, she was sending her youngest son and only daughter to stay with them.

"I don't see why we can't just have him stay here," there was a hint of defeat in Molly's voice, knowing this was a losing battle.

"Molly, I don't like Harry living there as much as any one of us, but Lily's sacrifice, the bond of blood, is the strongest protection we have," replied Remus.

"And with his friends accompanying him for his time there, he won't suffer any isolation, allowing the wounds of his ordeal to heal. However, if it eases your concerns, you have my word that no harm shall befall your child, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Granger, and especially, Mr. Potter."

Although not entirely convinced, Dumbledore's smile and certainty had calmed a few of Molly's worries. "At the very least, he'll have his friends."

"Very true. Speaking of friends, I think we should return to check on Sirius," said Remus.

"Quite right. Molly, thank you for accompanying us. If anything is to change, you'll be the first person to know. Remus, if you will," asked Dumbledore, gesturing to his arm.

"Ah, yes. Molly, despite Harry's aunt, it was a pleasure seeing you. Hopefully, we'll meet again under better circumstances. Have a nice day," said Remus pleasantly.

"Take care," said Molly.

With that, and with a loud pop, the two were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Arrival **_

Harry was staring out of the train window, having been taking in the calm and tranquil scenery of the countryside. He was glad to be lost in his own little world, as this was the last source of peace he'd had in days.

While Harry always dreaded and loathed the summer holiday, an added feeling of fear and uncertainty weighted heavily on his mind as of lately. In the past few days, Lord Voldemort, the most evil and powerful dark wizard of all time, had returned, he had witnessed a classmate die right before him, and was labeled a liar and a nutter by the Ministry of Magic. All in all, the summer holiday was already looking bleak, and now he had the pleasure of spending it with the Dursleys, his _supposed_ family.

However, there was a single bright spot in this certain-to-be dark summer. Four of his closest friends, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, would accompany him during his stay at the Dursleys. If this news was brought to him at any other point in the previous years, he would have been overcome with joy, conjuring images of playing with Ron and Hermione or annoying his Uncle Vernon. However, Harry found that even with good news, his fears overwhelmed him.

Ron and Hermione were remarkably quiet during to train ride home, although the silence was often broken by Hermione asking what the Dursleys were like. Harry would respond stiffly in short and uniformed answers, causing a bit of concern in Hermione, though she decided not to press the issue further. Neville and Ginny at one point during the trip visited their train compartment. Neville, like Hermione, asked what Harry's relatives were like, and like Hermione, Harry gave a short answer and the topic was dropped. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed annoyed and agitated, though she kept mostly to herself. This concerned Ron, yet only Hermione seemed to know what was bothering her, as she privately joined Ginny at one point during the trip.

Finally, the train came to a halt. They arrived at the station. Taking one last look out the train window, Harry was surprised to see a welcome party waiting for him. There was a solemn looking Mrs. Weasley, a stoic Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin, and a nervous Mr. Weasley. Their presence seemed to cheer Harry up a bit. Taking in a deep breath, he joined his friends as they joined the welcome party.

As Harry exited the train, a few onlookers, both the students departing and the parents picking up their children, stared at Harry. Harry assumed, like their children, they believed _the Daily Prophet _and the Ministry's account, that he was dangerous and lying and that Voldemort had not returned. Harry, like he did at Hogwarts, ignored them. However, Harry couldn't help but notice that as Ginny left the train, she stared angrily at a Ravenclaw boy, who Harry recognized as Michael Corner, before Corner turned remorsefully. Harry soon joined his welcome party.

Immediately after approaching the adults, Mrs. Weasley scooped up Ron, Ginny, and surprisingly Harry, for one of her bone crushing hugs, still letting the fact that she would not see her youngest children for much of the summer holiday. Fred and George soon joined the group, giving Harry a generous nod, still grateful for giving them his winnings.

"So, little brother and sister, you two are the first children they've kicked out. Ruff," joked Fred.

"Strange, I always assumed we'd be the first kicked out," George joined in.

"Boys," said Mrs. Weasley, in a calmer tone. "Be nice to your siblings. You won't see him in a while."

"Yes, what will we do without his snoring," said George.

"Or complaining," said Fred.

"Or eating all the food."

"Or hogging the bathroom."

"You know what," said Ron walking forward with a smile. "I think I'm actually going to miss you two."

Fred and George stood stunned for moment, before regaining their composure.

"Well of course you'll miss us," boosted George.

"Better us then their lot," said Fred referring to Harry's relatives.

"Which reminds us," said Mr. Weasley suddenly looking stern.

"Ah, yes. Harry, Ron, a word please," said Lupin, bringing the two boys into a corner for a moment.

Mrs. Weasley stretched her head to hear, yet her husband and Lupin had brought the boys to a secluded corner.

"Now boys," whispered Mr. Weasley. "I'm sure Dumbledore or McGonagall explained our plan for the summer."

"Yes, McGonagall did," answered Harry.

Harry remember when McGonagall asked him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville to visit her in her office a few days before the end of term. She explained the plan to have Harry's friends stay with him for his time in Privet Drive. Harry should have felt overwhelming joy that for he wouldn't be stuck with the Dursleys alone for once, but he found a feeling of resentment bobbling in his stomach. Mrs. Figg was a spy for Dumbledore, after all the Dursleys did to him, Dumbledore sat back and watched. Why was it now that his friends could join him now, why not any of the previous years? And why did he even have to go back to the Dursleys? Why not live with Sirius, or the Weasleys, or Remus, or anyone else? All this was added to everything else weighing on Harry's mind.

"Right," said Mr. Weasley, bringing Harry back to reality. "Ron, you'll spend the first night with Harry. Hermione's parents will bring her tomorrow morning, while Ginny and Neville should be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"He'll still have me in the meantime," reassured Ron.

"Exactly. Now, if the Dursleys give you any trouble, contact us. We'll straighten them out," said Remus.

Harry looked straight at him. "Thanks," replied Harry, a newfound appreciation forming for these two men.

"We'll be sure to look after him," said Ron, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's not just your relatives. You two are probably aware of the level of danger we are all in now."

"Yes, sir," said Harry gravely.

"Dumbledore doesn't believe Voldemort will attack right away, but that doesn't mean to be careless. He'd be more concerned regaining his followers, as well as…." Remus stopped for moment. "Other things. If anything happens, contact us immediately."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Go to Mrs. Figgs or

Both Harry and Ron shock their heads agreeing.

"One other thing?" asked Harry. "How's Snuffles?"

"Who?" asked Remus confused.

"Padfoot," whispered Harry.

"Oh, yes," answered Remus, realizing his was talking about Sirius and finding humor in the name choice. "He's doing fine. A little weary, but otherwise fine."

Mr. Weasley seemed to understand who they were discussing as well, as he soon joined. "He wanted to come, actually."

"You've seen him," said Ron surprised.

"Yes, Dumbledore explained his predicament to me and your mother. He wanted to see you off too, but we had to stop him," explained Mr. Weasley.

"Even in his animagus form, it's too much of risk being out in the open. He did ask me to tell you and Ron something?" Remus leaned closer. "He said to take great care of yourselves and each other and be on guard. You'll see him soon."

"Are you almost done?" called out Mrs. Weasley, gesturing for them to join the others.

"Yes dear," answered Mr. Weasley.

Returning to the main group, Harry caught a glimpse of Neville's intimidating grandmother, waiting for him. One stern glance from his grandmother, gave Neville his que to leave. Turning to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, he gave them a cheerful smile, grateful he'd see them all again soon.

"See yeah guys soon," said Neville, walking away and joining his grandmother.

"See you soon," replied Harry, happy to see his friend excited for a change.

Since learning of unfortunate fate Neville's parents suffered, Harry had been more caring and considerate to him, trying to treat him with the same level of respect he had shown Ron and Hermione. Harry assumed this was one of the reasons Dumbledore asked him to accompany him.

Mr. Weasley took his wife by hand as the couple lead Harry and his friends through the barrier and out of Platform 9 ¾. Waiting for them, unable to hide their concern, were Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who immediately rushed to hug their daughter. Harry imagined this was due to either Dumbledore or Hermione telling her of the death of a fellow student and the return of Lord Voldemort. This concern was shared by the Weasleys as well, given Mrs. Weasley's grim expression and the fact that Mr. Weasley hadn't begun asking the Grangers various questions on the Muggle world.

After reuniting with her parents, Hermione went over to Harry and Ron, smiling at both.

"Usually, I'd say goodbye and tell you both to write, but since we'll be seeing each other tomorrow, I'll ask you not to do anything stupid until I see you," joked Hermione.

"You know me. I like a quiet life," replied Harry.

"Besides, Hermione, by now you'd realize that trouble finds us even when we avoid it," added Ron.

"Still, be cautious. A lot can happen in just one day," warned Hermione, showing the similar signs of concern as the others.

"Hermione, we'll be fine. You know my mum, she would never let go there if she thought for a minute me or Harry would be in any danger there," reassured Ron. "It's just a day. Then you can join us and defend us."

"Don't burn Harry's home down while I'm gone," said Hermione.

Harry glared over Hermione's shoulder to see his Uncle Vernon waiting on nearby bench, the vain in his head pulsing and his large, piggy hands practically strangling themselves in clenched fists. To say his uncle was an ill-tempered man was like saying Hermione was clever or Voldemort was evil. Vernon Dursleys' well-known anger was so legendary that Harry had been able to classify it through the years. Currently, his uncle was going through what Harry called his _reserved anger_, a stage when Vernon wanted to scream, protest, or lash out at anyone or anything, but something or someone reframed him from doing so. Harry knew this was due entirely to Vernon being forced to share his home with other wizards. Harry wondered for a second if his uncle might actually explode this time.

Hermione seeing Vernon, took it as her que to leave. "I'll see you guys soon, bye," she said.

"See yeah," said Harry.

"See you," said Ron.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as the others, approached Harry and Ron, after seeing Vernon waiting by the bench. Mrs. Weasley shot Vernon a look of sheer contempt and loathing, while the twins both gave him a sinister smile. Vernon tried his best to ignore them, though he was already beginning to turn a shade of red. However, Mrs. Weasley quickly changed her expressions when she turned to Harry and her youngest son, looking at the two boys comfortingly.

"Take care of each other," said Mrs. Weasley motherly.

"We will. Plus, we'll have Hermione to watch after us," replied Ron.

"And Ron, when your sister arrives, she's your responsibility. Look after her," asked Mr. Weasley.

"We'll all look after each other, like you said," said Harry.

"That's what I like to hear," said Remus smiling.

"And if Harry's relatives give you two any grief, well then…." Fred began mischievously.

"We could send some more Ton-Tongue Toffee," finished George.

"Oi! Are we going or not!" snapped Vernon, drawing everyone's attention.

"We're saying goodbye to our son," said Mr. Weasley sternly.

"Unlike you, we actually say goodbye to the people in our lives," said Mrs. Weasley coldly.

"You…!" before Vernon could finish, Remus intercepted.

"We were all just saying our goodbyes. Harry, Ron, see you soon," said Remus.

"See you then, Ginny," said Harry, but Ginny didn't respond.

Waving goodbye, Harry and Ron solemnly followed Uncle Vernon to his car, ignoring Vernon's grunts and murmurs. The Weasleys and Remus watched as Harry and Ron left, not turning away until the Dursley car was well out of sight. Harry could feel their eyes watching him. Despite Ron accompanying him this time, he still felt awful leaving Hogwarts and his friends for the loneliness and isolation of Privet Drive and the Dursleys.

"Not a word for either of you!" grunted Vernon through gritted teeth.

"Don't you want to know my name?" asked Ron already annoyed.

"I said not a word!" repeated Vernon louder.

Either to aggravate his uncle or defend his friend, Harry spoke.

"Where's Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry in mock innocence.

"Well, if you must know, Petunia is preparing the house for when Dudley returns. He's staying at Smeltings for an extra day," there were clear hints of pride in Vernon's voice, never missing a chance to boast about Dudley, even to the likes of Harry and his lot. "He's become a sort of big shot there, the star of the boxing team. He's accomplished more in a year than you ever have in your entire life."

"Really," Ron said incredulously. "Because Harry's now a Triwizard Champion, Seeker for our Quidditch team, helped us…."

"I SAID QUIET!" shouted Vernon, snapping back to his old self.

This was a huge mistake on Ron's part, as an unspoken rule in the Dursley household was any compliment to Harry was an insult to the Dursleys. For the rest of the ride to Privet Drive, Harry and Ron remained silent, often exchanging looks of annoyance and aggravation towards Harry's uncle. Vernon kept to himself, hoping the ride could last longer, dreading the fact that more wizards would be sharing his home, eating his food, and worse, conversing with neighbors. However, in what seemed like no time at all, the Dursley car was arriving at the common white picket fences and rows of indistinctive house that was Privet Drive, Surrey. Vernon grunted as they pulled up the street.

While Harry stared out the car uninterested, while Ron looked strangely fascinated at the muggle neighborhood. While Ron, along with Fred and George, had been to Privet Drive to save Harry his second year, they had a limited view of the casual muggle area. Ron, who had spent his entire life in the Wizarding World, had little exposure to the Muggle World, and like his father, was intrigued with newfound curiosity by this muggle environment.

"Why are the houses all the same?" asked Ron like a child.

"Why are the house all the same!" spouted Vernon. "Because there normal, that's why!"

Before Ron could retort, the car pulled up to Number 4, Privet Drive and Vernon turned to the two boys, staring at them sternly and coldly.

"Now, before you even set foot in my house, there are a few rules. First, I'll have none of your lots' freakiness and oddities. No nonsense. Second, they'll be no mention of that horrid word?"

"What word?" asked Ron confused.

"Magic," whispered Harry.

Vernon's temper rose at the mention of his least favorite word.

"That! That word! Not only single mention of that word, in my house and especially not around the neighbors. And third, not one step out of line from either of you. The moment you step out of line," he pointed a grubby finger at the boys, "that's the moment your gone. You hear me?"

"Sure thing," said Harry, unable to hide a sarcastic and bitter tone. "I'll explain it to the rest when they arrive."

"Watch your tongue!" snapped Vernon.

For a moment, both boys were silent, until Vernon finally exited the car, muttering angrily under his breath on ungrateful boys and inconsiderate wizards. Exiting the car, Ron helped Harry with their trunks, staring stunned him.

"Blimey, no wonder you never talk about your home," said Ron.

"You see why I hate going home," replied Harry.

"No wonder mum hates talking about those people. Their terrible."

"Pretty much, and they hate anything to do with magic. Even the mention of it," said Harry shutting the car trunk.

"I tell you what. I am not following any of those stupid rules. If I want to mention magic, I'll mention magic. If I want to act freaky, I'll act freaky," said Ron defensively.

"From my experience, it's best just to avoid them. If you ignore them, they'll ignore you. They want nothing to do with magic, therefore, if your magical they want nothing to do with you," explained Harry.

"Is that what you do every summer, just avoid them until you leave for the Burrow or Hogwarts. That's terrible."

The look Ron was making made Harry uneasy, it was a look of sympathy and shock, maybe even pity. This was the main reason Harry was concerned for his friends staying here, where they would see the neglect and mistreatment he'd suffered over the years. Though he took it for granted and often forgot about it, one of the main reasons he was closest to Ron and Hermione more than anyone else was the way they treated him. When he was around them, he wasn't the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, he was just Harry, their friend. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Though he always believed they suspected mistreatment on the part of his relatives, they never had proof, and now they would.

"Let's get inside before my uncle gets any more upset," suggested Harry.

While Ron still looked at Harry concerned, he went decided to drop the subject and follow his best mate into the household of Number 4, Privet Drive. As Harry expected, nothing of the Dursley House had changed, it was still as bland and as uninteresting as when he last left, down to the spotless kitchen counters and the array of pictures devoted to their son, Dudley, in various stages of his life.

In the living area, standing on her tiptoes and dusting the corner of the ceiling, was Harry's Aunt Petunia. As Harry and Ron entered, Petunia stopped what she was doing and glared at the two boys, disgusted.

"You're back, and you've brought a friend," sneered Petunia.

"Ron Weasley," introduced Ron, reaching out his hand for Petunia to shake.

The disgust in Petunia's eyes grew as she looked down at Ron's hand, taking his gesture as an insult. Ron, taking the hint, retracted his hand, looking around awkwardly at the house.

"Nice place you got here. See you fixed the fireplace," said Ron.

Sure enough, Harry noticed now that the fireplace, the same fireplace the Weasleys had busted out of earlier this year, had been locked and sealed shut. Ron's comment only seemed to increase the resentment and anger the Dursleys felt to the situation, as Petunia's lips pursed tighter and the vain in Vernon's temple grew red.

"Are you insulting us," snapped Vernon.

"Seems rude to say to people allowing you to stay in their house. Not that we had a choice and not that I expect any better from you lot," said Petunia.

"Our lot," replied Ron, the anger in his voice raising.

Before anyone else to do anything, Harry spoke.

"Why don't I take Ron up to my room to unpack," Harry said.

Still angry, but not willing to make a scene, Ron joined Harry and the two walked up to Harry's Room, trunks in hand.

"Now you see what I meant by avoid them," Harry said as Ron shut the door behind him.

"I wish I could avoid them my entire life. How do you survive?" asked Ron.

"Barely," replied Harry bitterly. "Luckily I spend most of the year at Hogwarts or at the Burrow."

Ron began to gaze around the small bedroom, his eyes turning from the quant bed to the tight closet and to the little space of the floor.

"This is it," said Ron confused.

"Well what did you expect, a five-star bedroom."

"No, but not this!" Ron gestured to the entire room. "This isn't any better than my room, and this is a pretty big house! Where am I gonna sleep?"

"We'll figure something out. Which reminds me. Wait here, I'll be right back."

The last thing Harry wanted now was to return downstairs to where his aunt and uncle were trying to calm down, yet he remembered something he was supposed to ask his uncle earlier, but the tense moment pushed it out of his mind. No doubt his aunt had returned to cleaning and his uncle was watching the telly to simmer down.

As predicted, Aunt Petunia was sweeping the counters and Uncle Vernon was watching reruns of either _Fawlty Towers_ or _Keeping up with Appearances_. Neither looked at Harry was he reentered the room, yet the upset expressions they bore said they knew he was there.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry spoke-up.

"What is it!" replied Vernon, not looking away from the screen.

"What was the story you come up with for my friends? On why their staying here and in the neighbor?" asked Harry.

"We'll just say their St. Brutus's," said Vernon smiling sinisterly.

"Two of my friends are girls, and wouldn't the neighbors find it odd your housing two other juvenile delinquents," Harry responded.

Vernon's smile dropped and Petunia looked up from her cleaning with a horrified expression. Vernon even pressed the mute button, staring at Harry grumpily.

"What do you suggest then," said Vernon begrudgingly.

"Anyone who asks, tell them Ron and Hermione are exchange students from a school up north. I'll tell the neighbor Ginny and Neville are staying with the same when they arrive," replied Harry, smug he got the better of Vernon.

"Who is it? The friend that Dumbledore spoke of?" asked Petunia trying to sound casual.

Despite her clear hatred of all things magic, Petunia could never resist the urge of gossip.

"You'll see when they get there," said Harry, heading back up the stairs.

When he got back to his room, Ron was already trying to fit his sleeping bag into the corner of the room, near the door.

"Put it here," said Harry, pointing to the end of his bed, in the area between the desk and drawer.

"Thanks," said Ron dragging the sleeping bag over. Ron then stared at Harry, as if expecting him to say something. "So."

"So what?" asked Harry confused.

"So, what is there to do?"

"Not much. As I said, I mostly keep to myself."

Ron looked at Harry, stunned. "That's it! You just sit around, keep out of your relatives' sight and wait till you go to Hogwarts, the Burrow, or who-knows-where!"

"Pretty much," sighed Harry.

In that moment, the realization of how Harry had spent his early years and his time away from Hogwarts came to Ron. He began imaging sad images of Harry, alone and keeping out of sight from his relatives. Harry seemed to realize this and placed a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder.

"It wasn't as bad as you think. I mean yeah, it was bad, but I learned to live," said Harry. "Besides, it doesn't matter now. I have you, and Hermione, and your family."

Harry's words seemed to ease a bit of Ron's nerves, though he didn't look entirely convinced. "I mean, we, me and Hermione, always knew they mistreated you. Mum could never find a nice thing to say about them, and after he got you for the Quidditch World Cup, neither could dad. Harry?"

"Yes?" answered Harry.

"Did they…did they ever do something, like, hit you? Beyond mistreatment, like actual abuse?" asked Ron awkwardly.

"No," Harry replied quickly. "I mean nothing too serious."

Ron knew Harry wasn't telling the full story but chose not to push the topic further.

"Don't worry, they're not even the worse. My uncle's sister is worse, Aunt Marge," told Harry.

"Is she the one you blow up before your third year?" asked Ron.

"Pretty much."

"Blimey, Fred and George have been trying to figure out how to do that since I told them. Want to do it to our Great Aunt Muriel the next time she makes fun of dad."

Ron was able to make Harry chuckle a laugh. "Could you imagine your mum's reaction if they do that?" joked Harry.

"I try not to. I still have nightmares from the time she sent me a howler," said Ron actually frightened.

"I was your idea to steal the car."

"You could have stopped me."

The remainder of the day flowed like this. Harry and Ron joking, laughing, and Ron exchanging stories of Fred and George's hijinks and Mrs. Weasley's best outbursts. Before they knew, it was dark out and the hour was late. Choosing to get an early sleep, they called it a day. Ignoring Ron's and his Uncle Vernon's combined snoring, Harry began to drift to sleep. Hoping, the rest of his time here was just as pleasant as his time with Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Rest Comes**_

Like the previous nights, Harry's sleep was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of Voldemort, of the graveyard, of Cedric falling to his death. He tossed and turned in his bed, sweat running down his head, Harry's anxieties were higher tonight being back at Privet Drive.

"_Kill the spare," cried out Voldemort._

_ "Avada Kedavra," said Wormtail, casting the curse and hitting Cedric._

_ "No, Cedric!" screamed Harry._

_ As Cedric's body fell, Harry stared at the lifeless corpse. Cedric's face was unmoving, and his eyes were wide open, staring up at nothing. However, soon the mouth of Cedric began moving while the rest of him remained motionless, as if it was separate from the rest of his body._

_ "Harry," Cedric's seemingly dead body spoke. "This is all your fault."_

_ "No, Cedric!" called Harry._

_ "You gave him your blood. You allowed him to come back. You told me to take it with you." _

_ "No!" Harry pleaded._

_ "He'll come for you. He'll come for your friends."_

"Harry!" said Ron, shaking his covers. "Harry, wake up!"

With a great jolt, Harry was up, shaking and sweaty. Seeing Ron beside him, he realized he was back on Privet Drive.

"What happened?" he asked panicky.

"You were having a nightmare. You kept on repeating Cedric's name," told Ron concerned.

Harry was quick to bounce back to reality, wiping the sweat off his brow and taking in a deep breath.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

Ron gestured to the electronic clock on the bed stand. In bright red letting it read, 5:43 AM. "Great," Harry sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

However, Ron's question was answered when Harry's walrus-like uncle, wearing a striped robe that barely fit him, barged into the room, his face a bright shade of red.

"What the devil is all this noise!" snapped Vernon.

"It's nothing," said Harry quickly.

"You are aware of what time it is! Is it that your lot has no conception of time or no consideration of others to care?" asked Vernon still angry.

"He just had a nightmare," said Ron getting to his feet. "Wouldn't you be more concerned your nephew is having a bad dream."

Vernon grew redder. "You little…."

"Why don't we head downstairs, Ron. I'll begin breakfast you all. My treat," intercepted Harry quickly.

While this only appeared to calm Vernon slightly, his face began to lighten. Although still upset, Ron kept to himself, glaring angrily at Vernon.

"See to it this doesn't happen again," said Vernon sternly, shutting the door behind him.

"This going to be a long summer, isn't it," grunted Ron.

"Oh yeah," said Harry, finding a bit of amusement in his friend discomfort.

"Why wouldn't your aunt cook breakfast?" asked Ron.

"They force me to do most of the chores, though I imagine with you guys here, they might force you to work as well," answered Harry.

"Mum makes us do chores all the time, but she never makes us cook. Although, she seems to take joy in cooking."

At Ron's words, both he and Harry began to imagine Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Her succulent roast beef and delicious pudding made both boy's stomachs rumble.

"I'll go make you and myself breakfast. My aunt and uncle usually get up in an hour. Do you want to help?" Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ron already going back to sleep. "Never mind."

Heading downstairs, Harry took out the bread, eggs, toast, and frying pan. It had been awhile since he cooked for anyone. While the Dursleys forced him to make breakfast every morning when he was young, after they learned Harry was a wizard, the duties of cooking breakfast went back to Petunia. Although it had been some time since he did any cooking, he was quick to remember. By the time he was finished, Ron and his relatives were already downstairs. While Ron appeared, impressed Harry could actually cook, his aunt and uncle simply shrugged, trying to appear as unimpressed as ever.

Ron took no time in making himself a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, and soon began stuffing his mouth. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia glared at him, disgusted.

"Must you eat like that," sneered Petunia.

"Were you raised in a barn," grunted Vernon.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was eating better than his aunt and uncle's own child, Dudley, who regularly belched and stuffed his face at the table.

"Actually," said Ron swallowing. "I do live on a farm."

"Are you getting fresh," snapped Vernon.

"Seems awfully rude to say to hosts allowing you room," joined in Petunia.

"He's not being rude; he does live on a farm. The Weasleys have a large farm with pigs and chickens," said Harry matter-of-factly, which cooled his relatives' nerves.

"Country folk. Lacking any manners or appreciation," spouted Vernon going back to reading his copy of the _Daily Mail_.

Ron ignored him and went back to eating. Before another fight could breakout, the phone rang, and Petunia was quick to answer.

"Dursley Residence, Mrs. Dursley speaking. Why may I ask is calling?" answered Petunia cheerfully. Her smile soon faded, and she gestured the phone to Harry. "It's for you."

"Hello," answered Harry confused.

"Harry," said Hermione.

"Hermione! It's Hermione," Harry said to Ron.

"Good, I had the right number after all. Just wanted to call you before I'm dropped off. Hope I'm not calling too early," said Hermione.

"No, everyone's just getting up."

"Great, hope Ron and you had a good night's sleep?" asked Hermione positively.

"Yes," lied Harry. "It was peaceful."

Hermione could tell when Harry was lying yet chose not to push the subject further. "Well that's nice. My parents should be arriving in twenty minutes, just wanted to give a heads up."

"Does she want to talk to me," asked Ron from across the room.

"Do you want to talk to Ron?" asked Harry.

"Is he eating?" said Hermione.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Then no. I'll see you then, hope their treating you boys well. Bye," said Hermione.

"See you then. Bye," said Harry hanging up.

"Why didn't she want to talk to me?" asked Ron with a mouthful of eggs.

"She thought you were busy," replied Harry sitting down in front his plate.

Looking around the table, Harry saw that beside Ron, who was already on his second helping, his aunt and uncle awkwardly and resentfully sat. Even his uncle, who would stuffing his mustache covered mouth with eggs on any other morning, was resigned to sit and take small helpings of his breakfast. His aunt followed her husband. The two Dursleys would only look up to glare angry and disgusted expressions at Harry and his friend. Clearly, they were still upset they had to share not only their house, but their food as well to other wizards. Harry couldn't help but take amusement at his relatives' discomfort, even offering to clean the plates.

However, soon the resentment Vernon felt gave way to anger. Thankfully, before he could act on this, the doorbell rang. Hermione was here. Harry rushed to the door, opening it to have Hermione rush in and hug him.

"Hermione, is this necessary? It's only been a day," said Harry surprised.

"I've just been worried. After what you've been through," Hermione replied letting him go.

"Nice to see you again, young man," said Mr. Granger, holding his daughter's bag in one hand and reaching out the other to shake Harry's hand.

"Nice to see you again as well," answered Harry.

"What a lovely house you have," said Mrs. Granger, peering in.

Soon enough, Vernon and Petunia were closer to the door, staring at Hermione and her parents.

"Are these your relatives?" asked Hermione looking over her shoulder.

"Yes. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, this is my friend, Hermione Granger, and these are her parents, the Grangers. Unlike me or Ron, her parents are not magical, in fact their dentists," introduced Harry.

Both his aunt and uncle were stunned silent, staring dumbfounded at the Grangers at the door. Hermione and her folks appeared to be, for lack of a better word, normal. They looked normal, they talked normal, they were no different from the Dursleys. Mr. and Mrs. Granger even held the respectable and mundane occupation of dentistry. If it wasn't for the fact that their child was a witch, the Dursleys could have even had them over for dinner once.

"Mr. Hugo Grangers, Dentist," said Mr. Granger shaking the hand of a still stunned Vernon. "This is my wife."

"Michelle Granger, also a dentist. You have a nice home here," introduced Mrs. Granger to Petunia. "You must be Harry's aunt and uncle. Our daughter has told us a lot about Harry."

Quickly, Vernon and Petunia snapped back to reality.

"Thank you," said Petunia proudly. Even if their daughter was a witch, Petunia never let a compliment to her home go unnoticed.

"Where should I leave this?" asked Mr. Granger gesturing to Hermione's suitcase.

"I'll take that," offered Harry. "I'll bring up to the guest room. Be right back."

"You sure you don't need help," asked Mrs. Granger kindly.

"No, anything for a friend," said Harry.

Harry brought up Hermione's suitcase, which was the same size and weight of her Hogwarts trunk. As Harry opened the door, he realized he had never been in the guest bedroom before, as Aunt Petunia forbid it. It was only slightly smaller than Dudley's room and his aunt and uncle's room, yet still a lot bigger than his. Despite it only being used by Vernon's horrid sister, Aunt Marge, during her rare visits, Petunia had treated like the rest of the house and cleaned it up regularly. The bed was made, the scent of cheap air freshener was potent, and the wallpaper was brightly colored. Harry for a second felt a bit of anger that this room was better than his, yet it immediately simmered when he realized his friend would be occupying the room. Harry placed her suitcase in the corner of the dresser, before heading back downstairs.

Ron had joined the Grangers, talking with Mr. Granger, while Mrs. Granger was saying a repeated goodbye to her daughter.

"Ah, Harry," said Mr. Granger. "Me and my wife are about to be off."

"You sure you have to go. I'm sure my aunt and uncle wouldn't mind you staying," offered Harry.

"NO, it's an hour to Hampstead and we have an appointment at noon," Mr. Granger turned to his daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "Take care of yourself. Write or call to us every day. Contact us is anything goes wrong."

"I will dad," said Hermione.

"Here," said Mrs. Granger handing Vernon a piece of paper. "It's our numbers, both our home and work numbers, call if there's any emergencies, although our daughter is pretty well-behaved, when she's home. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too mum," replied Hermione, waving goodbye to her parents.

Once the door was closed, Vernon and Petunia turned to Hermione, their expressions coldly stern.

"Now listen, young lady," said Petunia firmly. "We have some rules to set forth."

"Of course," replied Hermione not intimated, treating Harry's relatives like a professor at Hogwarts.

"First, none of your lots' freakiness or oddities, especially around the neighbors," said Vernon.

"Yes, sir," replied Hermione trying to hide the insult she felt.

"Second, you not the mention the word magic in my house," said Vernon.

"Yes," replied Hermione, her voice becoming strained.

"Third, one single step out of line and you'll be sent back to Hampstead. Got it," commanded Vernon.

Yes," answered Hermione, still trying to keep her composure, clearly taking offense to what this man was saying.

"Good," said a rather pleased Vernon turning to Harry. "See to it that the others act as obedient as this one."

Ron looked like he was about to shout at Vernon, when Harry spoke up.

"Do you want some breakfast; I save you a plate?"

"Thanks Harry, but me and my parents eat something before we came," replied Hermione, still uncomfortable.

"Then let me show you to your room. Ron you can finish her plate." offered Harry.

"I'll join you guys. Your uncle can take it," said Ron, as Vernon raced to claim the last plate, glad his table was wizard free.

"Okay, thanks. Uh, nice meeting you," Hermione said to Vernon and Petunia as she followed Harry and Ron up the stairs.

Harry rushed both his friends into the guest room, knowing Petunia would try to listen in at the foot of the stairs. When the door was closed, Hermione gave Harry a forced smile, attempting to hide her discomfort. Ron seemed pleased someone else was here to witness the awfulness of Harry's relatives. Harry was trying to shrug it off, yet unlike at Hogwarts, whenever his friends asked about the Dursleys, he couldn't just change the subject.

"They're not…as bad as I thought," said Hermione strained.

"Not as bad," said Ron scandalized. "Their worse. You should have seen that bloated walrus on the way here."

"They seem somewhat nice to my parents," said Hermione unconvinced.

"That's because your parents are _normal_," replied Ron sarcastically putting emphasis on the word normal.

"What?"

"Hermione, your parents are muggles. My relatives hate anything they find abnormal, which includes all magic, and love everything ordinary. The reason they liked your parents is because they're not like us," Harry explained gesturing to the three of them.

Any attempts Hermione had at reasoning the terribleness of Harry relatives faded. She gave out a sigh and looked right at Harry sympathetically.

"We always sort of wondered; I mean we always knew they mistreated. When Ron told me about the bars and when you asked for food, well we always knew was bad, but not this bad," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was pretty clear. At least you don't have to hear mum talk about them," said Ron.

While this comment lifted some of the tension, and brought grins to Harry and Ron's faces, Hermione still looked at Harry like a worrisome teacher.

"They never hit you, did they?" asked Hermione dreading the answer.

"No!" Harry replied quickly, tired that he had to explain this again. "At worse they'd lock me in my room or try to starve me."

"That's still pretty bad. I mean, mum would send us to our rooms, but never deny us food," said Ron lightly.

"Well there's the bright side. If they give us any trouble, we'll just call Ron's mom," said Harry.

"That's a good idea. You don't know how many times dad had to stop her from sending them a howler," replied Ron, half joking and half serious.

A small smile finally appeared on Hermione's face at Ron's comment.

"That would be quite a sight. Remember when she sent you one," reminded Hermione.

Ron's smile faded as the dreaded memory of his mother's screaming that echoed throughout the Great Hall returned to him. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at their friend's discomfort, as well as the thought of the Dursleys, cowering at an imaginary letter with the temper and voice of Mrs. Weasleys.

"That reminds me though, mum wants me and you to write to her every three days. She wanted us to write every day, but dad talked her down," said Ron.

"She's not alone, my parents want me to call them tonight, and every other week. Which reminds me, you think your aunt and uncle would mind if I use their phone?" asked Hermione.

"I'd suggest you use Mrs. Figg phone instead. Last time I got a call, my uncle almost had a heart attack," Harry replied, gesturing Ron, who smiled brightly. "Besides, not even my aunt or cousin are allowed to make calls outside of Surrey."

"Excuse me!" called Petunia from the foot of the stairs. "What are three doing in there with the door closed?"

"Me and Ron were just helping Hermione get settled," called Harry.

"Seems inappropriate, two boys in a girl's room murmured Petunia huffy.

"You two go down. This will only take a minute," reassured Hermione.

The two boys went downstairs to find Petunia, silently scathing as they walked down. Vernon was nowhere in sight, certainly gone to work, and judging by how quickly he left, he was probably glad to be out of the house and away from wizards. Harry and Ron stood in the living room, waiting awkwardly for Hermione as Petunia glared resentful glances at both boys. They simply ignored her. Finally, after a long moment, Hermione joined them, chipperly.

"So," she asked. "What's on the brackets for today?"

"Well I am going shopping. I'm getting the house ready and preparing a lovely dinner for my son, Dudley, to celebrate his return home and his accomplishment as Smeltings Boxing Champion," Petunia said proudly.

"Is that your son?" asked Hermione, pointing to the large family picture of the Dursleys, placed in the center of the wall.

"Yes," replied Petunia affectionately. "My little diddykins." Suddenly her expressions changed from sentimentality to sternness. "So, I want you three out of the house or in your rooms."

"Where are we supposed to go and what are we supposed to do in our rooms for the entire day?" complained Ron.

Before Petunia could respond with some snide or angry remark, Harry rose up.

"I'll show them around the neighborhood, and we can help our friend prepare for Ginny and Neville."

"Good thinking, Harry. I've heard a lot of good things about Privet Drive. It would be nice to see it," said Hermione complimentary. "Come on boys."

Petunia stared at the trio as they left the house and breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. Ron and Hermione scanned the neighborhood as they walked quietly along the sidewalk of Privet Drive. For one of those rare instances, Hermione seemed to share Ron's feelings, looking around at the setting with a dull uninterest.

"Honestly, this is no better than my street," said Hermione quietly.

"Say what you will about the Burrow, but at least you're guaranteed not to be bored," added Ron.

"No doubt I'd rather be there or at Hermione's than here," said Harry, gesturing to the entire neighborhood.

"So, did you know this, Mrs. Figg, was working with Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"No, in fact for years I thought she was just some crazy kook. Never thought she was working for Dumbledore," answered Harry, still surprised by this revelation.

"What's she like?" asked Ron, worried about the answer.

"Hermione might like her. She has a lot of cats."

Number 16, Wisteria Walk, the address of Mrs. Figg, was thankfully only fifteen minutes away from Number 4, Privet Drive. Both Ron and Hermione stared at common and bland houses of Little Whinging. They were surprised to see neighbors glare or turn away from them as they walked, though Harry just ignored them. He'd failed to tell either of them that the Dursleys had lied to all their neighbors, friends, and the whole of Little Whinging that Harry attends a school for criminals, but they'd soon find out some way.

"Why are people staring?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry as they walked up to Number 16, Wisteria Walk.

The Figg House looked exactly the same, and even from outside the smell of cabbage was unmistakable. However, one bright change was Mrs. Figg herself, who immediately opened the door, with a wide smile, welcoming the trio into her home. The Mrs. Figg Harry remembered was slow, dull, and seemed to be just like everyone else in Little Whinging. Yet, this Mrs. Figg was excited and lively.

"Well this is pleasant. You're early," greeted Mrs. Figg. "I wasn't expecting you three till noon. You must be Ron Weasleys, you look exactly like a Weasley I must say."

"Thanks," said Ron awkwardly, confused as to whether this was a compliment or not.

"And you must he Hermione Granger. Albus tells me you quite clever," said Mrs. Figg, making Hermione blush.

"You're in contact with Professor Dumbledore?" asked a puzzled Ron.

"You mean Albus. Yes, he and my family go way back. My father, Abrin Figg, was a wizard. Worked with him during the war with…well, why don't I tell you inside? Come in, come on in," said Mrs. Figg rushing the trio inside.

Once inside, Mrs. Figg cats swarmed on them, purring and robing their backs against the three, making Ron grunt and Hermione smile, Harry couldn't remember Mrs. Figg's pets showing him such affection in his previous visits. However, the cats seemed to take an instant liking to Hermione, one even jumped onto Hermione's arms, much to her enjoyment.

"Are your cats' part-Kneazle?" asked Hermione.

"Why, yes they are," replied Mrs. Figg proudly, setting the warm tea pot off the stove. "How do you think they always came in best in show?"

Mrs. Figg placed four cups under coasters on kitchen table and gestured for the trio to take a seat, which they obliged. After poring hot tea into each cup. Mrs. Figg took a seat herself, blowing her tea ever slightly before taking a sip.

"You seem…different," said Harry, staring puzzled at this new Mrs. Figg.

This comment caused Mrs. Figg expression to shift to upset, even a bit of remorse.

"I didn't mean to upset you," said Harry quickly.

"No, no, it isn't you. I must apologize, Mr. Potter, for making your time here so miserable. I knew that if the Dursleys thought you were having a good time, enjoying yourself in anyway, they'd never let you come again," said Mrs. Figg apologetically.

"They don't even like you it when you're enjoying yourself," snapped Ron outraged.

"Any ill-feelings you have towards Harry's relative, I share and prefer you to openly express," grunted Mrs. Figg, sighing at the mention of the Dursleys.

"Why didn't you tell Harry he was a wizard, or about his parents?" asked Hermione meekly, not wishing to upset Harry.

"Dumbledore orders. He thought you weren't ready for all this. Magic and all that. It wasn't easy, you know."

"It's fine, actually," replied Harry modestly.

"You have to realize, the one thing most of the adults in your life care about most, is keeping you safe," said Mrs. Figg.

"Then why make him live with them?" blurted out Ron.

Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Figg all stared at him, yet Ron kept his stoic expression.

"Then why have him live with them?" repeated Ron. "They hate and mistreat him, and Harry clearly hates it there as well. Why have him there?"

Mrs. Figg took a long sip from her cup and stared at the three teens. "I don't think I'm the one who should be answering that," she said.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron.

"Its fine, mate," assured Harry, even though he was wondering the same thing as of lately.

"Ron," snapped Hermione is part whisper.

Before Ron could argue further with the poor old woman, the telephone rang, and Mrs. Figg was forced out of the room. "I have to take that."

Once Mrs. Figg was gone, Hermione glared at Ron.

"It's not like you haven't been thinking the same thing. You always said Harry should be taken out of there," retorted Ron, causing Hermione to blush and turn to Harry.

"Its fine, Hermione," assured Harry. "It's not I haven't wondered it myself."

While Harry disliked his friends discussing him behind his back like his other classmates, it was a common thought to Harry and since Dumbledore had allowed his friends to accompany him here, he's wondered it more and more.

"I agree with you, but that doesn't mean be rude that nice lady," said Hermione.

"Rudeness, that's what you care about. You should have been here last night, that was real rudeness," said Ron.

"Two wrongs do not make a right," retorted Hermione fiercely.

Sensing a row, Harry was just about to excuse himself, when a commotion from the backroom caught the trio's attention.

"Arthur, you don't have to scream into the phone, talk normally!" complained Mrs. Figg.

"Dad!" said Ron rising from his seat.

"Why would he be using the phone?" asked Harry concerned.

Before Hermione could answer, Ron was up and heading into the backroom, where a very annoyed Mrs. Figg was trying to speak to Arthur Weasley over the telephone. Harry and Hermione were not far behind.

"Arthur, you're talking through the wrong end. Turn the phone upside down...Yes, I can hear you just fine!" Mrs. Figg saw the trio and her annoyance seemed to fade. "Ah, Harry, please come take this. Arthur, I'm going to hand the phone over to Harry. You can talk to him."

Mrs. Figg handed the phone over to a confused Harry. Ron, who probably wanted to speak to his father, looked disappointed.

"Why couldn't I talk to him?" asked Ron.

"Have you ever used a telephone before?" replied a skeptical Mrs. Figg.

"Once," replied Ron defensively.

"And how did it go, I wonder?" sassed Mrs. Figg.

Hermione giggled, while Ron laid back. Harry, ignored them both, trying to listen into the phone set.

"Hello. Harry, hello," said a clear Mr. Weasley from the other end of line.

"I'm here, Mr. Weasley," Harry answered. "What is it? Is everything alright, any change of plans?"

"No, Ginny and Neville should be arriving a little after noon, as planned. I only called because…because I always wanted to use a telephone," replied Mr. Weasley, sounding like a giddy child playing with a new toy.

Harry couldn't help but smile, amused by Mr. Weasley's excitement. "It's fine. Hermione arrived, safe and sound. Ron and I are doing alright as well. Nothing to worry about. How are you using a phone?"

"Dumbledore brought it by to ease some of Molly's nerves. It's enchanted, he thought it was the best way to communicate in the Muggle World, though I'll try to reframe from calling your relatives."

"Thanks," said Harry, remembering Ron's horrible call to Number 4 Privet Drive his third year.

"Molly, I was about to ask him," said Mr. Weasley, clearly talking to his wife on the other end. "Are your relatives treating you and Ron well?"

"As well as ever," answered Harry tired.

Arthur sighed. "Well, at least their keeping in line. Now, both Ginny and Neville should be arriving by Floo at Arabella's a little after twelve. Despite the Ministry's current opinion on you and Dumbledore, I have a few friends in the Department of Magical Transportation who owe me a favor or two, and the Ministry knows nothing about Arabella. Fine, I'll ask them, Molly. It there anything you three need?"

"Ron, Hermione, you want anything?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine," answered Hermione.

"Mum's sending any food?" asked Ron loudly.

"Ron wants to know if Mrs. Weasley is sending any food?" asked Harry.

"Already on it. Molly is sending Ginny over with sandwiches, pastries, and whatever Ginny can carry. If you need to contact us, Mrs. Figg should have a number, though it may take me a while to learn how to answer," as Arthur was speaking, Harry heard a commotion from the other end of the phone. "I have to go Harry. Percy just stopped by for a surprise visit, and he looks excited. Give Ron and Hermione my love and remember, take care. Now how in blazes do you hang up?"

"Thanks, and you put the phone back in the slot. Take care," said Harry hanging up.

"What did Arthur want?" asked Mrs. Figg, Ron and Hermione listening in.

"Just wanted to check in and remind us of the plan. Ginny and Neville should be here a bit after noon," said Harry. "Oh, yeah, and Percy stopped by and according to your father, he looked excited."

"Knowing Percy, it's probably about the exciting world of proper cauldron use," said Ron, making Hermione giggle.

"Your three better go finish tea before it gets cold. Your friends should be here in a few hours and I need help cleaning out both guest bedrooms," said Mrs. Figg, pushing the trio back into the kitchen.

The rest of the day was surprisingly pleasant. Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped clear much of the clutter and knick-knacks out of the two guest bedrooms, carrying most of it off to the basement. They suspected it had been a while since Mrs. Figg had any guests, as Harry and Hermione spent a large portion of the morning dusting and vacuuming.

Hermione had organized Mrs. Figg belongings into separate boxes. One box for knick-knacks, one box for old cat toys, and one box for old photos. While most of it was garbage Mrs. Figg had been meaning to throwaway, there were a few surprise treasures, like an old picture of a Dumbledore with a strange looking man.

"Ah, Mrs. Figg! Who is this with Dumbledore?" asked Harry, handing her the picture.

Mrs. Figg smiled brightly at it. "Oh, that's my father. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, like your friend's father. Dumbledore helped him get his job."

"When was that taken?" asked Hermione, looking at the picture.

"Forty years ago, or close. My father died thirty years ago with mother. Dragonpox, awful thing. The Dragonpox, not my parents," replied Mrs. Figg fondly. "Albus promised my father to look after me before he died. When your parents died, Albus asked me to keep an eye on you. You're quite the troublemaker, you know."

Harry and Ron smiled, while Hermione looked annoyed. "Yes, they are," she said.

"You get it from your father," said Mrs. Figg, getting all their attention.

"Did you know my parents?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Not personally, no. Albus told me about them. Says he use to cause a lot of mischief, him and that Sirius Black fella."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, they were quite the par."

"I was surprised when Albus told me he was innocent, though even Dumbledore thought he was guilty," added Mrs. Figg.

At that moment, a loud pop was heard from the Figg living room, followed by a loud grunt and what seemed like large items hitting the floor. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked surprised and puzzled, Mrs. Figg looked glad and a bit excited.

"Come on," she said to the three.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"They're here," answered Mrs. Figg heading downstairs.

Realizing what the noise really was, the trio followed the old lady down the stairs and into the spacious living room, to find Neville. He was covered in ashes and trying to get to his feet, while two large suitcases and a Hogwarts trunk lay on the floor. Clearly, he was not use to the using Floo Powder. While he was in a position of discomfort, the moment he saw his three friends, a gracious smile, one they'd never seen on Neville, grew and he immediately got to his feet.

"Hiya guys," said Neville rushing over them.

"Hiya Neville," replied Harry.

"Bumpy ride?" asked Hermione, looking behind him.

"Yeah, first time using Floo. Gran wanted to come along with me, but we could only have me, and Ginny could come through?" asked Neville getting his trunk and suitcase together. "Is she here yet?"

"No, but she should be here soon," answered Ron.

"Here, let me help you with those," said Harry, bending down to pick up one of Neville's suitcases.

"Oh, I can handle it," replied Neville.

"No, no, it's fine. We can help you," said Hermione, taking his trunk.

"I'll take that for you?" offered Ron.

"No, I got it," replied Hermione surprised and even taken back by Ron's civility. "Thanks anyway."

"Your welcome," said Ron.

Harry observed this exchange between his friends with fierce curiosity. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione closer, thinking for a minute he actually saw them blush for a moment. Before he could come to any conclusion, Mrs. Figg clapped her hands, glad for more guests.

"Harry, Hermione, and…Neville, is it?" asked Mrs. Figg, partially addressing the entire room.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom. I'm guessing your Mrs. Figg," replied Neville, reaching out his hand to shake Mrs. Figg.

"Arabella Figg," introduced Mrs. Figg. "If you could just fallow me to your room, it's on the top floor. Harry, Hermione, could you take those up for me."

For some reason, Neville's trunk, which Hermione was carrying, weighted the same as 30-pound dung bell. Ron, on instinct, took one side of the trunk as they went up the stairs.

"Thanks," sighed Hermione

"Your welcome," replied Ron. "Neville, what do have in here, rocks?"

"No, just my Hogwarts stuff and my herbology gear. I wanted to pack lightly for the rest, just cloths."

"Why do you need two suitcases for just cloths?" asked Harry.

"Well, I wanted to pack lightly, but Gran insisted I bring all that," sighed Neville, gesturing with his head to the suitcases.

When they reached Neville's room, Ron and Hermione dropped his trunk onto the floor and gave out a breath of relief, while Harry and Neville left the two suitcases on the bed. The second guest room that Neville was to occupy was quant to say the least, but homely enough for comfort, though the pictures of Mrs. Figg's cats on the walls were a bit creepy. Nevertheless, Neville seemed to be absolutely at home.

"It's not much, but it will do for now," said Mrs. Figg, staring at the room.

"It's perfect," beamed Neville.

"Do you want us to give you a minute to unpack?" offered Mrs. Figg.

"No, would you mind if I do it later?" asked Neville.

"Not at all. I was just about to make some sandwiches for lunch. Come on down you four."

Harry looked at Neville for a moment. Harry couldn't quite understand, but seeing Neville so happy, gave him a rewarding sense. Since the revelation of Neville's parents, Harry's view on his plump friend had changed. This went beyond sympathy towards him, as Harry had begun to feel a strange connection to his friend. They were both casualties and victims of the war, most of their lives had been a series of misfortune and misery, and it led back to Voldemort. Every death, every victim, every orphan, every widow, every one of them was caused by Voldemort, with Cedric added to the lot. But Harry was damned if he let anyone else die by his hands.

"You coming, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Oh, yeah. Right behind you. Oh, and Neville, it's great to have you here," replied Harry honestly.

"It's great to be with friends outside of school," beamed Neville as the two headed downstairs.

Harry and Neville joined the others downstairs. Mrs. Figg was in the kitchen, getting the sandwiches she'd prepared from the fridge.

"Does your grandmother doesn't mind you staying in a Muggle neighborhood?" asked Hermione as she saw Neville beside her.

"No, actually," answered Neville surprised. "She was glad I was spending time with friends. I'm usually pretty lonely in the summer."

"Same," replied Hermione.

"You guys have no idea," said Harry, appreciating his friends more and more.

"I'd say I agree, but it's never lonely at the Burrow, especially with my mum around. Always someone coming in and out, sometimes even Bill or Charlie would stop by," said Ron reminiscing.

"Gran was a little nervous at first, she believes you and Dumbledore by the way," said Neville to Harry. "But, Dumbledore assured her I'd be safe."

"My mum was the same at first, but the way she figured is, Harry over here, needed us now more than ever," said Ron.

"Speaking of your family, when did they say Ginny would be arriving?" asked Neville, staring at the fireplace.

"He didn't give a specific time, just said a little after noon. She should be here soon," replied Ron.

But she didn't come soon, in fact, Ginny was extremely late. Four hours had passed since Neville arrived, and Ms. Figg' fireplace was plainly silent. All the sandwiches were eaten, and Neville had even dozed off while waiting. Mrs. Figg had even spent one of these hours taking one of her cats for a short walk, only to come back disappointed nothing had happened. She finally decided to go upstairs and take a nap.

While Harry and Hermione sat bored on the couch, Ron was pacing back and forth, a growing tension and fear was brewing within him.

"What's taking so long," asked Ron to the entire room, waking up Neville.

"Did she come," asked Neville, half asleep?

"No. You can go back to sleep, if you want," said Hermione. "Did Mr. Weasley mention any delays on the phone, Harry?"

"No, it seemed like everything was going as planned," replied Harry.

"You think Mrs. Figg has their number?" asked a worried Ron.

"Yeah, she does, but I don't know where it is, and you shouldn't wake Mrs. Figg," answered Harry.

Ron rushed into the kitchen, looking feverishly around the kitchen for any sign of this number, even though he had a very little idea of what he was looking for. Harry and Hermione soon joined him.

"If you looking for a number, it would probably be on the outside of the fridge door, but Ron, I don't know if this is really something to be worried about," said Hermione.

"Hermione, they haven't called, and she's four hours late. What if something happened? What if…" said Ron in a panicky tone, dreading finishing his sentence. "…What if they were wrong, and You-Know-Who did attack."

Immediately, the fear Ron was feeling, extended to Harry. What if Death Eaters attacked the Burrow to get to him? What if Ron was right? What if one of the Weasleys were-Harry could not let the rest of that image form. Instead, he joined Ron in searching for the missing number, browsing through a stack of old papers on the kitchen counter.

"You check the fridge door, I'll…." Before Harry could finish, they heard the same loud pop noise from the Living Room.

"See," said Hermione. "She's here."

Racing into the Living Room, they found Ginny by the fireplace, bags in hand. Ron and Harry gave a relieved gasp at the sight of her, yet something was off about her. Ginny looked completely different from any other time Harry had seen her. She wasn't the cheerful, if not shy Ginny he's seen before, but she looked tired, upset, even angered.

"Where's my room," Ginny grunted.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron. "What took you so long?"

"Just take me to my room!" snapped Ginny.

Not wanting a fight, Harry and Hermione brought Ginny upstairs, offering to help with her bags, but she telling them bluntly that she could do it herself. Once they got to her room, the door was slammed shut in all their faces. Soon, a wide awake Neville joined them outside of Ginny's room.

"What happened?" asked Neville.

"Don't know," whispered Harry. "Ginny's upset about something."

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Ron, knocking on her door.

"None of your business!" snapped Ginny.

"Ron, give her space," said Hermione.

Harry bravely approached the door and spoke.

"I'm glad you got here safe, and I hope everything is okay," he said, those being the only words he could think off.

After a long moment, she said nothing. Before others left, Ginny said one more thing;

"Are all boys' gits?" she asked.

Harry, Ron, and Neville stood dumbfounded. They had no idea how to respond to that. However, Hermione immediately know what to say.

"Most times," Hermione said, shocking the others and giving Ron a glare, no doubt remembering his actions and attitude during the Yule Ball.

Finally, the door opened and a distraught Ginny emerged. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Ginny, what's going on?" asked Ron concerned.

Ginny took in a deep breath. "Percy's been promoted."

This should have been big news, but the way Ginny sounded, made it feel like there was more to it than that.

"Congrats," said Harry, halfheartedly.

"Why? He doesn't deserve it," replied Ginny bitterly.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Percy got promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. After dad called, he came by to tell us the good news. But dad thought Fudge only gave him the job to spy on our family. This caused a pretty big row in the family. Percy told dad he was an idiot and lacked any ambition," said Ginny.

"What!" snapped Ron, growing angrier and angrier?

"Yeah, it got especially upset when he learned Ron was with Harry, and I was joining him soon. Said they were putting us in danger having us be around you, and that if we had any sense, we'd sever ties with you. Mom said, not to speak ill of Harry, after all he's been through. He stormed out of there. Broke mum's heart," continued Ginny.

Harry felt an uncomfortable mix of anger and regret. How could Percy do this to his own family, especially Mrs. Weasley, the people who loved him and supported him no matter what? Still, was this Harry's fault? Had he come between Percy and his family? Would they be better off if they did sever ties? Without thinking, Harry blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Ginny and Ron just waved him off. "Sorry for what," said Ron.

"Harry, you're not the one who forced Percy to choose between his family and a job!" insured Ginny.

"But even so. Even with Percy's love of rules and authority, I never thought he'd do this," said Hermione, showing the same shock and outrage as the others.

"Yeah, didn't you use to say he was your mother's golden boy," said Neville.

"Not anymore," said Ron bitterly. "That little piece of shi…."

Mrs. Figg appeared in the hallway, wide awake from her nap. "You must be Ginny."

"Yes," said Ginny changing her expression and tone. "You must be Mrs. Figg."

"Ah, yes. Now, I just realized how late it's getting. You five should be getting back. I would hate for you to be getting into trouble with the Dursleys," said Mrs. Figg.

In all the commotion and events of the day, Harry had forgotten about the time. The Dursleys, though hating him being around, would want him to greet Dudley on his return home, as if Dudley was a soldier returning home from war.

"She's right, we should be go back," said Harry. "We can talk about this later."

"Right. Come one Ron," said Hermione, trying to calm down already angered Ron.

"Would be nice to see where you grew up," said Neville trying to defuse the tension, but not realizing how uncomfortable that sentence made Harry.

When Ron, Hermione, and Neville were already downstairs, Harry turned to Ginny. "I really am sorry," he said.

Strangely, Harry's modesty seemed to amuse Ginny, as it actually made her goggle. "Has anyone ever tell you, you're too noble for your own good sometimes?"

Harry, surprised by her smiled. "Not often."

"Well you are. It's Percy who was acting like a git, not you," she said.

"Still, your mother told him not to speak ill of me," he said.

Before Ginny could respond, Ron called up from down the stairs. "Harry, Ginny! What's taking so long?"

"We're right behind you! Relax!" snapped Ginny, before turning to Harry. "We better go. You coming?"

"Right behind you," replied Harry.

Before anything else could be said, they had joined the group downstairs, returning to Number 4 Privet Drive, much to Harry's dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A Nighttime Stroll**_

The short journey back to Number 4 Privet Drive was interesting one, even though Harry hated having to return. Ginny enlightened them with further details on Percy's disowning of the family. Percy had cut all ties with his former life; he broke things off with Penelope Clearwater and was distancing himself from his former classmates and teachers. The row with his family was the last to go. Mrs. Weasley, of course, had taken it the hardest. Ginny said she never her mother cry for so long and so loud before. This turned out to be the reason for Ginny's delay, as Mrs. Weasley, in her distressed state, had changed her mind and wanted Ginny to stay. It took some time and effort from Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and her brothers, but Mrs. Weasley finally gave in and tearfully allowed Ginny to leave.

All this only added to Harry's newfound gault to coming between Percy and his family, though he tried not to dwell on this. Ron's reaction was the strongest of all. He, like Ginny, felt tremendous anger towards his strictest brother. There were moments during Ginny's explanation where Ron looked as if he was about yell into the sky, for which either Harry or Hermione had to calm him down. Hermione and Neville were also upset, yet more towards what Percy has doing to his family.

"Backstabbing prat," grunted Ron through gritted teeth. "To think, he was mum's favorite."

"Not anymore. Bill actually had to stop by to calm her down" said Ginny.

"But still, even for someone as ambitious and rule crazy as Percy, to turn his back on his family," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I mean we always thought he was strict and pompous, but not to the extent of this," said Neville agreeing.

Ron was still seething with anger. "I swear, the next time I see him, I'll hex him."

"Ron!" snapped Hermione.

"What, you'd do it if you were a brother and he did something like this, you'd act the same," retorted Ron.

"He's not alone, Hermione," said Ginny, still upset. "Me, George, Fred, and even Bill when he heard all wanted to hex Percy. Thing is, dad was so angry, I think he wouldn't mind if we hexed the prat."

"See," said Ron to Hermione.

"I almost hexed him. Had to stop myself. He told me that if Harry tried to hurt me in anyway, I should contact him," explained Ginny.

"Oh really," said Ron. "What you tell him?"

"I told him to bugger off, I can handle myself and I trust Harry."

Harry, who had remained quiet for most of this exchange, turned to Ginny with a blank expression. He'd expect this type of fierce loyalty from Ron, Hermione or Sirius, but not Ginny. Although she clearly harbored a girlhood crush on him for some time, and he did save her life in the Chamber of Secrets, he always assumed her feelings never extended pass those points.

"Thanks," Harry said honestly.

"Don't mention it," replied Ginny, smiling for once. "Percy was acting like a prat."

"You know," said Harry thoughtfully. "You could have stayed at the Burrow, if you mum really needed you."

"Again, sometimes you're too noble for your own good. We're all here to help you," replied Ginny.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be there with mum all temperamental," said Ron, causing both Hermione and Ginny to glare at him and gently hit him. "What, Ginny, you've seen mum after she's upset like that. She goes on a warpath."

"Still, you should nicer, considering what she's been through," snapped Ginny.

"She isn't here," replied Ron.

"Still, you should be nice," reminded Hermione. "You're one of her remaining sons."

Finally, they appeared in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. From the light of the window, Harry and his friends could see his Aunt Petunia, still working away on her duddykins big dinner. She had already made chicken, mashed potatoes, turkey, roast beef, and was just finishing up the desert. Ron's anger towards his treacherous brother seemed to slightly fade at the sight of the dinner table and delectable food.

"Your aunt made dinner for us," said Neville excited.

Harry laughed at Neville's response, imagining his friend's face when he realizes most of the food is for his cousin.

"I doubt she made anything for us," said Ron bitterly, causing Neville's smile to fade. "You'll about to meet the Muggle equivalent of the Malfoys."

"They're that bad. I mean, mum and dad always hated them," said Ginny.

"They're not as bad as the Malfoys. The Malfoys are blood purists and now we know, their Death Eaters too," she Hermione seriously.

Neville's eyes widened. "The Malfoys are Death Eaters!"

"I saw him in the Graveyard the night Cedric…." Harry's throat constricted the end sentence.

"You don't need to talk about that, Harry," reassured Ginny sympathetically. "Come on, let's get inside."

Upon entering the house, Petunia still continued to cook, only giving the group a disgusted snarl. Neville waved enthusiastically at her, which only further her disgust. Ginny, probably having heard stories of the Dursleys from her brothers or parents, merely glared at this woman. Hermione once again, tried to remain peaceful, while Ron, sharing his sister's ill feelings, sarcastically waved hello.

"There's more of you," sneered Petunia.

"Mrs. Dursley," said Hermione pleasantly. "These are some of our friends. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, who is also Ron's little sister."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Neville reaching out his hand.

He got the same reaction from when Hermione first offered this gesture. Petunia stared at the hand insulted. After a moment of reaching his hand out for no one to shake, Neville rather embarrassed retracted it.

"You have a lovely home," said Neville awkwardly, trying to sound casual.

"Thank you," replied Petunia stiffly.

Neville and Ginny moved towards the wall, which was full to every corner of family photos, mostly of Dudley. Both of the new arrivals were surveying every inch of the wall, trying to find one picture of Harry. Certainly, there had to be one, he grew up here, but most, if not all, were of Dudley doing mundane and often simple tasks.

"I take it this is Harry's cousin, Dudley, I believe?" asked Neville uncertain of his name.

"Yes," replied Petunia fondly. "I precious little duddykins."

Ginny covered a giggle at the name.

"Where is Dudley and Vernon?" asked Harry.

"Your uncle went to pick Dudley up. They will be home any minute," answered Petunia excitedly.

"Where are the pictures of Harry?" asked Ginny bluntly.

"What!" snapped Petunia, her excited faded.

"Where are the pictures of Harry? He grew up here, why aren't there any pictures of him on the wall?" Ginny said firmer.

Petunia looked as if she was about to explode, yet Ginny stood her ground. Sensing an argument, Harry was ready to intervene, when they heard the sound of a car driving up the lane. Petunia beamed out the window, all anger and frustration with her supposedly rude and unwelcomed guests evaporating with the arrival of her men.

"They're here," she sprouted excited.

Petunia rushed to the Dining room and placed the desert, a pudding cake, similar to the one Dobby the House Elf magical threw at the Masons in before Harry's second year at Hogwarts, on the table. Harry, sighed, knowing that if his friends hated Vernon and Petunia, and they'd despise Dudley, his fat, bully of a cousin.

"This should be fun," whispered Ron to Harry and Hermione.

Seconds later, the door opened and Dudley, walking in like he owned the place, dropped his bags lazily on the floor. Uncle Vernon, proudly staring at his son, patted him on the back, while Petunia, rushing pass Harry and his friends, joined her husband in admiring their average son.

Harry noticed that Dudley had indeed changed. He had lost much of his weight and gained more muscles, yet his cousin still retained his large and brutish features. Harry thought that now instead of resembling an adult pig, Dudley resembled a baby rhinoceros.

"There's our champion," beamed Petunia planting kisses on Dudley's cheeks.

"The pride of Smeltings," said Vernon in the same tone of enthusiasm. "Then again, as I've said before, Dursley men are all athletic."

Harry silently sniggered, looking at the fat walrus of a man that was his Uncle Vernon. While Ron, Ginny, and Neville stared at Dudley, confused as to why Harry's aunt and uncle would be more impressed by this brutish lump of a boy, rather than Harry Potter. Hermione, still trying to keep the peace and be polite, smiled at Dudley, though she was as unimpressed as the others. Harry smiled, _wait till they see what he's really like_, he thought.

Finally, Dudley turned his attention to his cousin and the four other wizards, staring with the same clear loathing his parents shown to anything relating to magic or Harry. "Who are they?" asked Dudley rudely. "Are those the other freaks from the school," Dudley said in an attempt to whisper to his father, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes, unfortunately, his lot has forced us to take them, but only for the summer," said Vernon, disgruntled.

Harry, glared at his family, angered and insulted, Ron and Ginny sharing his expressions. Neville looked confused as to why Harry's family would act this way around his friends, while Hermione's positivity faded, and an upset frown appeared across her face.

"Forget about them, sweettums," reassured Aunt Petunia. "I won't let anyone ruin your coming home dinner. Now come on, I've made all of your favorites."

As his mother rushed Dudley into the Dining Room, Uncle Vernon took one glance at the added wizards in his own house and snorted with mixed anger and distaste. He walked over to Ginny and Neville, staring down at them at his most intimating. Neville looked a bit nervous, while Ginny looked annoyed. Vernon then turned to Harry, sternness in his eyes.

"The same rules apply to them, boy," he said coldly. "No funny business, no nonsense, no…magic," he whispered the last word with great discomfort, as if it pained him to say that one word.

With that, he left for the Dining Room. Ginny stared at Harry, stunned. "I can't believe it," she said. "There's actually someone I'd want to hex more than Percy right now."

"Odd he didn't explain the rules, like he did with me and Hermione," said Ron silently.

"Probably too happy his precious duddykins is back," said Harry half sarcastic and half serious.

"But your Harry Potter," Neville said still confused. "Wouldn't they be proud of you? You're a wizard after all?"

Harry was often caught off guard when witches and wizards learned that not only did his relatives care little for magic, but they downright hated it. Nor that they cared little for the famous Harry Potter. Then again, most witches and wizards, even among Harry's close friends, knew very little of what Muggles are like or what they care for. Harry's view, coming from his relatives and their neighbors, was that Muggles valued societal normalcy and general appearances above all else.

"Look, they hate magic, so just avoid talking about it and avoid them," answered Harry wearily. "Come let's join them."

Ignoring the stares of concern and worry from his friends, Harry led them into the Dursley Dining Room. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were already seated, with Dudley at the center of the table, staring at the array of his favorite meals before him. Ron's anger and frustration towards the Dursleys faded once he saw the meal prepared before him. Having inherited the famous Weasley appetite, Ron dreamily at the dinner table, sweetly reminded of his mother's legendary cooking.

Harry instead looked bitterly at the added seats and tableware for him and his friends. While Aunt Petunia had spared no expense for her prodigal son, having taken out the good plates and silverware usually reserved for guests, she had only given Harry and friends leftover paper plates and plastic utensils, saved from one of Dudley's previous birthdays. Long were the days when Harry was jealous of Dudley's preferential treatment, but their mistreatment of friends brought upon some familiar resentment?

Despite their ill-feelings, Harry and his friends sat down, joining the Dursleys in Dudley's coming home feast. Petunia stacked Dudley's plate with helpings of everything, then Vernon's plate, while Harry and his friends helped themselves, though they took their helpings in moderation, considering the stares they were getting from the Dursleys whenever they filled their plates.

For the first few minutes of the meal, Harry and his friends were quiet, Ron stuffing his face, though not as bad as Dudley, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon asked their son various questions about his time in Smeltings.

"So, what is Smeltings?" asked Hermione, trying to break the silent.

"What is Smeltings!" snapped Vernon insulted. "Why only the best school in all of Britain. Many great men have walked through Smeltings doors, including myself and Dudley."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"What's your name?" asked Dudley to Hermione, surprising the entire table.

"Oh dudders," cried Aunt Petunia. "How sweet."

"Well," replied Hermione, sounding calm, yet still surprised that one of the Dursleys was somewhat interested in them. "I am Hermione Granger, a friend of your cousin. This is Ron Weasley," she said gesturing to Ron. "This is his sister, Ginny Weasley, and this is our other friend, Neville Longbottom."

"Weasley, Longbottom," grunted Vernon. "What type of names are those? What happed to normal, respectable names like Johnson or Williams?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He remembered his aunt and uncle once complaining how average his name was. Now they complained that their names were too odd.

"You don't seem like one them," said Dudley in his usually fake kindness that his parents ate up.

"Well, I'm Muggle-born. Which means my parents are more like your parents," replied Hermione.

Petunia and Vernon glared at her. Taking it as a personal insult to be compared to the parents of a witch, no matter how normal the Grangers appeared to be.

"But you still go to school with – him," said Dudley, his fork menacingly pointing at Harry.

"Yes, Hogwarts. We're actually all in the same house…." Before Hermione could finish, Aunt Petunia jumped in.

"How was your ride in, dear," Petunia said nervously, not wishing for Dudley to be influenced by the Wizarding World.

"It was fine, dear. Although, the traffic was difficult," replied Vernon, trying to sound casual, though the four added wizards at his table made him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"And you, what about you?" asked Dudley pointing to Ginny.

"I'm Ginny. I'm Ron's sister and Harry's friend," replied Ginny aggressively.

"Dudley, have some more," said Petunia, stacking her son's plate with her third helpings.

She knew Dudley would never resist food and she wanted desperately for Dudley to remain as far from Harry's lot as ever. The rest of the dinner move amicably. Harry and his friends would remain silent, exchanging annoyed and disgusted glances, while Petunia and Vernon conversed and dotted over their son. Dudley would occasionally look up to sneak unsubtle glances at either Hermione or Ginny, which they promptly ignored.

By the time dinner was over, Ron was so stuffed that he immediately went to bed. Hermione had gone upstairs to get ready for bed, Dudley watching her as she walked up the stairs, while Neville had left early. While Harry had offered to walk him back to Mrs. Figg, Neville, despite his clumsiness, seemed to remember the way and was desperate to escape the awkwardness of the Dursley's company as everyone else. Which left Harry and Ginny.

"Do you want me to get Ron or Hermione to take you back to where you're staying?" asked Harry.

"No, you can. Hermione's busy and Ron's always out like a light after he eats," replied Ginny.

"I can take you home," offered Dudley.

"How sweet," said Petunia affectionately.

"That's…nice," said Ginny uncomfortable. "But Harry knows where it is and you have some catching up with your parents."

"Yes," said Vernon, eagerly agreeing, not wishing for his son to be alone with a witch.

"Okay then," said Harry. "I'll be right back."

Dudley sat on the couch, disappointed. Ginny, not wishing a goodbye, pushed Harry out the door and away from Number 4 Privet Drive. As they began walking away from his home, a moment of silence overtook them. Harry had never had a moment alone with the youngest Weasley, as his admittedly, he sometimes found her girlhood crush on him awkward. Yet, something was different. Ginny didn't stare at him dreamily or blush at him, she simply walked casually beside him.

"I will say this," she said breaking the silence. "They're not as bad as I thought, your relatives. Their still awful, but the way mum talked about them, I thought they'd hit you."

"No," said Harry smiling a bit. "Mostly their keen to insults and anger and disapproving glares."

"You should hear mum whenever she talks about them. _Bunch of delusional, abusive, brutes_," said Ginny in an impression of her mother. "_I sweat, if they lay one hand on Harry, we'll adopt him on the spot_."

Harry stared at Ginny, surprised by this revelation. "She said she'd adopt me!"

Ginny only laughed. "Of course she said that. After you saved me from the Chamber and with you being Ron's best mate, like it or not, you're a part of the Weasley family now."

Harry, despite being taken a bit aback by this, wasn't entirely surprised by this. The Weasley had always been kind and caring to Harry, Mrs. Weasley even cried when Rita Skeeter lied that he sobbed at night because he was an orphan. Then there was the hug, the motherly hug that Mrs. Weasley gave him after his ordeal with Voldemort. The Weasley were there for him when the Dursleys weren't.

"Oh, good to know," replied Harry.

"Yeah, and at least you didn't disown us," said Ginny sourly.

"Still hung up about Percy?"

"OF course I am. How could he do this? Mum dotted and devoted herself to us, and he stabs her in the back. No, not the back, he stabs her in the heart," said Ginny aggravated.

"Sometimes people make mistakes. Look at the Ministry," replied Harry calmly.

"Yes, but family isn't the Ministry. Family sticks together, family helps you out. After all we did for Percy, we just walks out. Family isn't like the Ministry or Mic…." Ginny stopped herself, having gotten so angry she forgot what she was saying.

Harry stared at her confused, she turned away embarrassed. "What was that last part?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," replied Ginny.

"You sure you don't want to say anything?" asked Harry again.

"I'm fine," snapped Ginny firmly.

"Okay," said Harry.

Ginny sighed and took in a deep breath, seemingly calming herself. "Sorry, it's been a long day, and Percy and your relatives aren't the only ones bothering me. You know Michael Corner?"

"The Ravenclaw? I've seen him?"

"Well, we were going out."

"Oh," said Harry, surprised.

"We met at the Yule Ball and hit it off, we started going out after the Second Task, and everything was fine until the end of the year?" said Ginny angry, yet not directed towards Harry.

"What happened?" asked Harry concerned.

"He asked if I could visit him this summer and I let it slip I was staying with you. He went mental, said I had no business staying with you and that you were dangerous," continued Ginny.

"I'm use to it," said Harry.

"Doesn't mean its right," replied Ginny. "Anyway, we didn't speak for a bit after that. Until the train ride back. He tried to apologize, but told me I still shouldn't go and that if you tried to hurt me, I should call him and he'll set you straight."

"I'm real scared," said Harry sarcastically, calming some of Ginny's anger.

"Yeah, well Percy said the same thing. That I should contact him if you try anything. I don't need saving."

Why not?" asked Harry.

Ginny took another deep breath and looked to be upset. "After the Chamber, I swore I'd never need saving again, I'd never need a hero. I'd never be a victim again. You don't get."

"Why won't I get it?"

Ginny laughed. "Your Harry Potter, you save the day all the time."

Harry found humor in this. "Saved the day, I've only ever save the day out of help or luck. Honestly, if Voldemort wasn't arrogant enough to make a two-way Portkey, I wouldn't be here."

Ginny shuttered at the name. "Don't say that name."

"Why not?"

"You don't get it?"

"Want don't I get. Ginny, I have every reason to fear Lord Voldemort the most out of anyone and I don't. It's just a silly name," said Harry strongly.

Ginny stared at him, seemingly agreeing, yet still uncomfortable with the name. "V-V-Voldemort," said Ginny, gasping. "I said it."

"Yeah, you did. Very brave of you," said Harry encouraging.

Ginny beamed at him. "Thanks."

"Again, I'm sorry if I was the cause of this trouble," said Harry.

Ginny brushed this off. "Enough with the apologies. Harry, you had nothing to do with Percy and Michael deciding to act like prats. If anything, they should be apologizing to you and me."

"Still, I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said, still apologetic.

"Despite what Ron or my brothers may say, I am not an innocent little girl. I actually use to sneak into the broom shed to practice flying after they gone to sleep."

"I didn't know you flied," said Harry.

"Yeah," replied Ginny, slightly embarrassed. "Might try out for the team when we get back to school."

"I'd like to see that," replied Harry.

Without realizing it, the two had reached the Figg House, where Mrs. Figg eagerly waved at them from the window. Both Harry and Ginny had be lost in their conversation that they had completely forgotten about where they were going and why they were out. Ginny turned to Harry, and despite her trying to conceal it, Harry thought he saw her blushing for a moment.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," said Harry.

"Goodnight then," said Ginny not meeting his eyes. "Tell Ron and Hermione goodnight for me and tell your relatives to go to hell."

Harry laughed. "Will do. See you tomorrow."

"See you then."

Harry strangely found himself watching as Ginny entered the home, surprised by how pleasant the evening had turned out. As he began to walk back, thoughts of Ginny soon entered his head, playing Quidditch and flying…he stopped himself right away. _What are you doing_? He thought. _She's Ron's little sister. Just his little sister_. Quickly, Harry composed himself and began to walk back, the calm and soothing night air gently rustling, as street lights turned on and Surrey began to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: A Day in Ling Whinging**_

"Harry!" Hermione's voice range. "Harry, wake-up!"

Harry opened his eyes to see a fully dressed Hermione standing over his bed, looking excited. Harry, reaching for his glasses, looked confused at his chipper friend.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"6:30 and your aunt is already up making breakfast and cleaning, your uncle and cousin are still asleep," answered Hermione.

Harry looked over his bed to see Ron still fast asleep in his camper bed, making an ugly bed face. Harry, partially annoyed and tired, grunted as he threw himself back into his bed.

"Can't I go back to bed?" sighed Harry.

"No, because we are all spending the day together. Mrs. Figg offered to give us breakfast yesterday, and if we hurry, we can leave without dealing with your relatives," replied Hermione.

Harry seemed wake-up and calm down a little when he realized what Hermione was getting at. Though, he still felt frustration when he remembered that for the little there was to do in Privet Drive, there was a very little to be done in Surrey, which compared Diagon Alley was to Harry was somewhere between watching paint dry and History with Professor Binns. Hermione, in her eager excitement, turned to Ron, still in the camper bed.

"Ronald! Ronald, wake-up!" said Hermione, shaking his body.

"It's not a school day, mom," replied Ron dazed and dreamily.

Harry laughed at his friend's confusion, while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, it's me, Hermione," she said.

Suddenly, Ron was wide awake and staring at his female friend. Despite the fact that neither Harry nor Ron were wearing anything too revealing underneath the covers, shorts and a t-shirt, Ron pulled his covers over himself embarrassed, looking shocked at Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" said Ron in a high pitch voice.

"Waking you up. We're all spending the day together," said Hermione happily.

Ron only grunted and rolled back to bed. "We can spent the day together later. Go back to bed."

"Fine, stay in bed and deal with Harry's relatives later," said Hermione with a bit of sass.

Similar to Harry, Ron complied, yet did so in a disgruntled fashion. He, like an angry child, pushed his covers aside and stared at Hermione resentful.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Ron asked rudely.

Hermione seemed less insulted by Ron's gruff, as her excitement to the prospect of spending a summer day with her closest friends was enough to overwhelm the Gryffindor girl. While Ron gave the impression of dissatisfied child forced to go to church, Harry noted Hermione gave the impression of a child on Christmas morning as she exited the room.

Begrudgingly, Harry and Ron prepared for the day, being down in the kitchen ten minutes later, to find Hermione trying in vain to have a conversation with Aunt Petunia, as she readied breakfast for the only people important to her in the house. Harry was surprised, as his Aunt Petunia looked to be tolerating Hermione, possibly due to her Muggle background, though she upheld her traditional attitude towards magic, replying to Hermione in strained answers.

"So, you and your husband met when you worked as a clerk at his firm?" asked Hermione, her last attempt at a conversation with the woman.

"Yes, a normal, healthy job," replied Petunia growing annoyed.

"Hermione, you ready to go?" asked Harry entering the kitchen.

"Oh yes," answered Hermione quickly. "Have a nice day, Mrs. Dursley."

"Where are all you going?" snapped Petunia sternly, turning away from her bowl of eggs.

"Hermione, Ron, and the others want to see around Surrey. I'm gonna show," said Harry tired.

"Seems rather inappropriate, young adolescents running around with no supervisions," sneered Petunia.

Harry wanted to gag or roll his eyes, imagining the lie Dudley would tell his parents while he and his gang do as they please, a lie Petunia would gladly believe.

"We'll be fine, Mrs. Dursley. You may find that we're usually well behaved," answered Hermione.

Petunia gave the trio a glare of utter disbelief. "With him I find that hard to believe," she said pointing a boney finger at Harry.

"I'll keep an eye on him then," said Hermione trying to hide her disgust.

"Don't talk to the neighbors," said Petunia firmly as the three teens left.

An exasperated huff came out of Hermione as the door closed, as both Ron and Harry stared at her in confusion.

"Honestly, that woman," sighed Hermione. "Why do I even bother?"

"Why do you bother?" asked Ron. "Hermione, some people are just not worth it. Look at Snape and Malfoy."

"I know, but we are staying here, and certainly there must be some…good," said Hermione, not entirely convinced herself.

'Hermione, for once, Ron is right," said Harry, surprised at what he just said. Ron looked triumphant, while Hermione looked puzzled. "It's true. Look, I've said it before, my relatives hate anything to do with magic or me. They pride themselves on normality."

"Certainly, this must be some common ground. After all, they brought you in?" replied Hermione, still puzzled.

"Not one," replied Harry firmly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at her feet, concern entering her eyes as she stood deep in thought. After a moment, her head rose, and she stared at Harry. Harry simply looked back, confused.

"Yes, Hermione," said Harry trying to get her to speak.

"Harry, why do you live with them?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

"What?" said Harry?

"Why did Dumbledore send you to live with them?" asked Hermione, the concern and curiosity in her eyes making her resembling a little sister. "Why would you continue to live with them? Why not Remus, Sirius, or…."

"My family," said Ron cutting in.

"Exactly," Hermione said agreeing.

"Mum and dad would love to take you in. Me, Ginny, Fred and George too. This is what I've been saying all along," said Ron, glad to be heard. "Why would Dumbledore send you there, when there are dozens of other safer places?"

"You can't tell me you haven't thought of this? Thought of why you're here?" said Hermione.

Harry looked right at both of his friends and he knew this topic wasn't going away. "Let's walk and talk," he said sighing, the two complying, yet never looking away.

"Well," said Hermione sternly.

"Of course I've wondered it, but I always assumed it was just common place," answered Harry.

"Common place," spouted Ron. "How is this common practice? What do you even mean, common place?"

"Ron, she's my mum's sister and my only living relative. I just assumed that how things work," said Harry.

"There is truth to that. Usually when both parents die, they go to live with their closest relative, though that doesn't explain why she's so nasty, especially towards Harry's mum," said Hermione.

"What do you mean my mum?" asked Harry.

"Well," began Hermione, looking a little guilty. "While you and Ron were getting ready, I was trying to talk to your aunt, though she appeared distant."

"Yeah, we noticed," said Ron.

"However, she got really upset when I asked about Harry's parents, and if she and your uncle were close to them. She snapped and said she hadn't spoken to your mum in years, so I dropped the subject," explained Hermione.

"Her and my mum weren't very close," said Harry. "I always thought it was just that they had different personalities."

The love lost between his aunt and mother was always a topic of curiosity towards Harry. While Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had cruelly told Harry his parents were layabout drunks who died in a car crash, everyone else who knew his folks, excluding Snape, had nothing but good things to say about the late Potters. Although Harry had abandoned any chance at there being any positive relationship between him and his relatives.

"Still, it doesn't explain why after what your mum did, she'd treat you like this?" said Hermione sympathetically.

"I'll say it again," replied Harry growing annoyed he'd have to repeat this fact. "They don't like magic, in fact, they downright hate it. That's just how it is."

"What about Mrs. Figg? Why have her stationed here," said Ron.

Harry had forgotten about the bitterness he felt towards learning Dumbledore had a spy living in Little Whinging, keeping an eye on him, yet doing nothing to interfere in the mistreatment and neglect he suffered. However, wanting to keep face with Ron and Hermione, Harry pushed those feelings down.

"Seems more like he wanted to make sure none of Voldemort's followers went after me," replied Harry. "You said it yourself, Hermione. It common for orphans to live with their closest living relative, look at Neville."

The moment the words left Harry's mouth, he regretted it. He hated himself in that moment for his carelessness and stupidity in mentioning Neville's parents, even if it was accidental and not too revealing. He froze and looked away from Ron and Hermione, hoping they'd ignore this comment and move past it. However, out of cruel fate, Ron opened his mouth and asked;

"Whatever happened to Neville's parents?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat, though neither Ron nor Hermione noticed it.

"I asked my mum once when I was starting at Hogwarts why Neville lived with his gran. She snapped at me and told me to drop it," said Ron curiously.

"Maybe she's right. It's none of our business," replied Harry trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, but…." Hermione stopped Ron.

"Harry's right, it's not our place," said Hermione, giving Harry a quick stare like she was aware he knew more.

In no time, they were at the Figg House, and like yesterday, were greeted by an excited Mrs. Figg and equally excited Neville at the door. Mrs. Figg had prepared a lovely breakfast for her special guests, which while not as delectable as Mrs. Weasley's cooking, was still a better gesture than Aunt Petunia gave Harry. While Hermione went to phone her parents, Harry and Ron talked with Neville, who for moment embodied Mr. Weasley's love of anything Muggle, with his wonder about the Muggle World. Soon, Ginny joined them, ready for the day, looking quite positive, and even a little lovely to Harry.

"You seem better today? What happened to that growling monster I see every morning?" asked Ron insensitively.

"I'll show you a growling monster, prat," replied an angry Ginny, losing a bit of her positivity.

Sensing an argument, Harry intervened. "Ron, get along with your sister."

Ginny smiled at him, while Ron incensed. "Was just joking. Like Fred and George at home."

"The difference is, Fred and George are actually funny," retorted Ginny. "Which reminds me. Mum wants us to call her."

"Us," said Harry.

"Yes, us. As in, you, Ron and me," Ginny answered, gesturing to Harry.

Soon after Hermione was done speaking with her parents, she gave the phone to Ron. After two failed attempts to properly dial the number, Harry had to step in and dial the number for him and even had to explain how waiting for an answer works. Finally, after a few instructions, Ron, followed by Ginny, spent ten minutes talking with their mother, though the conversation seemed more like Ron and Ginny telling their mother they were fine.

"Here," said a tired Ginny handing the off to Harry. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello," said Harry into the phone.

"Harry, dear," beamed Mrs. Weasley. "How are you? Your relatives treating you alright?"

"As alright as they can," replied Harry. "How are things at the Burrow?"

"Perfect," said Mrs. Weasley unconvincingly, still hurt by Percy's disowning of his family. "I'm just glad Ron and Ginny are there to take care of you."

"Their pretty helpful. Has Dumbledore or anything about Voldemort?"

"Don't say that name," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Sorry, have you heard anything about You-Know-Who?" asked Harry again.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that, Harry. After what you've been through, you should relax and rest," replied Mrs. Weasley motherly.

While Harry was annoyed by being babied, he at less had comfort that someone would act motherly to him. "I'll try."

"Good. Now, Arthur and I are sending over a few things for Ron and Ginny in the afternoon, is there anything you need?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, but thanks anyway," replied Harry, knowing full well Ron would have asked for extra food already.

"I don't know if you talking to him is a good idea," argued Mrs. Weasley, clearing talking to someone else on the other end? "Harry, there's someone here who'd like to speak with you?"

"Okay, thanks so much, Mrs. Weasley. Take care," said Harry.

"Same to you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley handing the phone off.

"How did Lily work this thing," said Sirius, to Harry's great surprise.

"Sirius!" said an excited Harry. "How are you there? Why are you at the Burrow?"

"Questions for another day. Just wanted to make sure you're okay," replied Sirius, fondly.

"Yeah, as well as ever," said Harry.

"How are those relatives treating you?" asked Sirius, a coldness in his voice.

"The usually. Ignoring me, which I prefer," answered Harry honestly.

"I could stop by and teach them a lesson," Harry heard a muffled sound form the other end, as if someone shouted something. "Relax, Remus! I was only joking." Although Harry did detect a seriousness in his godfather's tone at the threat to the Dursleys.

"Is Remus there too," asked. Harry.

"Yeah, Molly and Arthur asked us over for breakfast. Would you like to say hi," offered Sirius.

"No, I might be leaving soon," said Harry.

"Alright then. Take care, watch your friends," said Sirius. "I'll tell him, just relax. Remus, Arthur and Molly said goodbye."

"Tell them the same. Goodbye Sirius," said Harry smiling.

"Bye kiddo," said Sirius as he hung up the phone.

Harry returned to the kitchen, where everyone had already finished their breakfasts.

"Did you know Sirius and Remus are at the Burrow?" he said.

"What?" said Ron surprised. "Why would they be there?"

"I don't know? That's why I'm asking?" said Harry. "Sirius said your folks invited them over for breakfast, but I didn't think they were close."

"Still can't believe he's innocent," said Neville.

Harry turned to his friend. At first, he was scared, realizing he just blurted out Sirius to Neville, yet his friend's comment eased his worry. "You know?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore told gran. Still surprised, though considering it was Dumbledore himself who told her and considering gran trusts him with her life, I believe it," replied Neville.

"But why was he and Professor Lupin at the Burrow?" asked Ginny joining in.

"We can talk outside. Right now, we have a bus to catch," said Hermione.

"Like the Knight bus?" asked Neville?

"Yes, only this one leave in twenty minutes," replied Hermione.

By the Hermione's push, the five were out the door and waving goodbye to Mrs. Figg, hurriedly walking to the nearby bus stop. They continued their discussion on Sirius and Lupin's arrival at the Burrow, none of them convinced it was simply due to being kindly invited for breakfast.

"Do you think it has something to do with Voldemort?" asked Ginny in hushed whisper at Voldemort's name.

"Could be. After the end of the Third Task, Dumbledore asked Sirius to round up the old crowd. He said names like Remus, Mrs. Figg, and someone named Mundungus Fletcher," said Harry.

"I've heard of him," said Ron. "Mundungus Fletcher. He's a crook, dad had to arrest him a few times."

"But why would Dumbledore want him, and who's this old crowd?" asked Hermione, annoyed that there was a question she couldn't solve.

"It definitely has to do with Voldemort, there's no other explanation," said Harry firmly.

"That I think we can agree on," said Hermione.

"I could ask my gran. She's known Dumbledore for quite some time, maybe she knows what this is," said Neville.

"That would be brilliant," said Harry.

"She's been asking for me to write to her anyway. Finally found a reason to," said Neville as the bus to the village in Little Whinging approached.

As they got on and sat down, Ginny looked to Ron. "Almost forgot."

Ginny took out a collection of papers and a pen and handed them to Ron. "What this for?" he asked.

"Dad wants us to take notes on the Muggle World," replied Ginny.

"This should be fun," said Ron holding up the note pad.

Ron, Ginny, and Neville sat with wide smiles around their faces, giddy to idea of a Muggle environment. Hermione found great humor in her friend's expressions, reminding her of her and Harry's first entrance into the Wizarding World. While his friends were distracted, Harry noticed some eyes laying upon him in suspicion and distain. No doubt these were residents of Privet Drive, neighbors of the Dursleys having been told Harry went to a school for criminal boys. Luckily, his friends never seemed to notice.

Little Whinging, to Harry at least, was a town which embodied the ideals and image the Dursleys conveyed or thought they conveyed. Decent houses, a village, a shopping mall, and a library (which none of the Dursleys visited). Hermione was determined to see it all.

"Where would you all like to go first?" asked Hermione to the group. "The bus can stop at either the village or the shopping mall?"

"What's a shopping mall?" asked Ginny.

"It's sort of like Diagon Alley, only indoors," explained Hermione. "A mall has shops, a food court, and much more."

"I wouldn't mind going to a mall, rarely been there," said Harry.

"But, you live here," said Hermione.

"Never had the time," lied Harry.

In truth, while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had Dudley shopping many times, they only ever brought Harry once. The only time they did bring him, was when he was eight and they forced him to stay in the car.

"If Harry and Hermione want to go, I'm fine with this mall thing," said Neville.

"Yeah, an indoor Diagon Alley sounds like fun," agreed Ginny.

"You said there's a food court. I'm in," said Ron.

"Perfect," beamed Hermione. "The mall is the next stop anyway. Me and Harry have money for food and anything else if you're interested."

"How did you get money?" asked Ron.

"Gringotts has a machine that converts galleons into Muggle pounds. Hermione and I took out some before returning," replied Harry.

"We don't need money, Harry," assured Ginny.

"Its fine, besides its just food," said Harry.

Finally, the bus stopped in front of a large shopping center. When the five teens got out, Ron, Ginny, and Neville stood staring awestruck at mall, their mouths wide opened as if looking at a miracle firsthand. Both Harry and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this reaction.

"It's so big," said Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for the ride, sir," she said to the bus driver.

"Keep an eye on that one," the driver said warningly, pointing a fat, stubby finger at Harry, a gesture he noticed. "He's trouble, that one."

After the door closed and the bus drove away, Hermione turned to Harry, a confused, stunned, and concerned look in her eyes, a look Harry knew too well.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing too important," replied Harry, though knowing Hermione, he knew this topic would come up again. "Do you guys want to go inside or continue looking at it?"

Ron, Ginny, and Neville snapped out of their trance and followed Harry and Hermione into the mall. Once inside, Harry found that his magical friends had begun to embody him when he first entered Diagon Alley. Completely mesmerized and wonderstruck by this new world.

"Well, which store first then?" asked Hermione. "There should be a directory somewhere. Ah, there it is."

Hermione approached the map of the mall, her finger glossing through its contents. "Ginny, why don't you and I look at some cloths, while the boys spent some time together?"

"You're not coming with us," said Ron.

"Ginny going with you," said Harry, surprised by what he said.

"Yes, and we'll met back in the food court at noon," said Hermione, looking at both Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine and we have an entire month to spend together," said Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Ginny's right. See you then boys," said Hermione taking Ginny's hand.

"See you then," Harry said watching the two girls go off.

**HRHRHRHR**

Hermione had brought Ginny to large department store called Henderson, which unknown to her was a frequent stop of Harry's Aunt Petunia. Ginny had been strangely quiet as they walked over, and even as Hermione looked through new skirts, the youngest Weasley seemed distant and even a bit embarrassed, and Hermione being the clever witch she was, had a hunch about what was troubling the redhead.

"So," said Hermione casting a suspicious eye. "How was your nighttime walk with Harry?"

"Nothing special," replied Ginny a little defensive. "He just walked me back to Mrs. Figg. We just talked."

"You and Harry talked. Talked about what?" continued Hermione, sounding like her gossiping friends Lavender and Parvarti.

Ginny looked embarrassed. "Things. We talked about things. Percy, Quidditch…Michael."

"You told him about Michael. You willingly told him about Michael. You didn't even tell your family about him, you only told me, and I had to force it out of you," said Hermione stunned.

"It just came out. It's not really a big deal," replied Ginny trying to come off as casual.

"How are things with Michael?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"Not good," replied Ginny, though Hermione could detect that there was no upset in her tone. "It's partially over between us."

"Partially over?"

"While we never officially broke-up, he did try to make amends, though it came off him being an arse. Told me to contact him if Harry tries to hurt me."

Hermione grunted. "Why would Harry ever hurt anyone of us?"

"I know. He even sent me a letter last night, apologizing, but he still said he thought Harry would try something. Take advantage of me in some way," Ginny looked down at her feet. "It doesn't matter anyway. You said it yourself, I should move on."

"Well, he did look upset when we went off," said Hermione questioningly.

"So did Ron," now it was Ginny's turn to give Hermione a suspicious eye.

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Yes, well, your brother is always upset."

"That's true, but not in the way he was looking at you. How are things with Vicky?"

"Who's Vicky?" It didn't take long for Hermione to realize why she was talking about, she looked upset at the mention of the word. "Is that what Ron thinks I call Krum, Vicky?"

"Do you?"

"No, in fact I haven't spoken to Viktor since the end of term. I was supposed to write to him, but with all this I got sidetracked," answered Hermione. "To be honest, I don't know if there's any future there."

"Thousands of girls would kill to date Viktor Krum, and you get that golden chance and you don't see a future," said Ginny impressed. "This is why I love talking to you, Hermione."

"Unlike Lavender and Parvarti, I think there's more to a relationship than being a Quidditch star," said Hermione defensively.

"So, is there a future with my brother?" said Ginny cheekily.

"If your brother has any feelings for me, you should come out and say it," replied Hermione firmly.

"Ron was never the best at showing or sharing his feelings," replied Ginny.

"That's true," said Hermione, pulling out a lovely summer dress. "This would look good on you."

Ginny laughed. "Never really been the dress type."

"Harry may like it," replied Hermione.

Ginny laughed, though her the corner of her eyes, Hermione would see Ginny now eyeing the dress in newfound interest.

**HRHRHRHR**

Harry had never been more amused in his whole life. Even the time when Dudley accidently got his head stuck in the stair railings didn't compare to the watching Ron and Neville explore a Muggle mall. His two friends acted like children at a museum, staring at the different shops and stores with foreign expression. At some points they caught the puzzled looks of other patrons, confused as to why these boys were acting like this. Harry had to wave a few off.

"So, how does football work?" asked the clerk of a sports story.

"How does football work?" the clerk repeated thinking Ron was making fun of him. "Think your being funny."

"No, I'm not from here," Ron replied honestly. "Do you kick the ball?"

The clerk stared Ron, perplexed as to what he was asking.

"Okay Ron, time to go," said Harry hurrying his friend out.

"But I still want to know how football works?" argued Ron.

"I'll tell you how it works later," said Harry. "Thanks sir. Sorry for the trouble."

"Kids, think their being funny. Like I don't have enough on my plate," mumbled the clerk under his breath.

"Come on guys," Harry said to Ron and Neville. "We have to meet the girl sin the food court."

"About time," said Ron excited. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," joked Neville.

Harry smiled at his friends comment. It wasn't like Neville to joke, yet it was a completely welcomed surprised. Since coming here, Neville had let loose, as they say, and was now acting less like the insecure boy at Hogwarts who always lost his toad Trevor, and more like Ron or Harry. _Maybe this was the reason Dumbledore had him come_, thought Harry.

Ron's eyes lit up when they came across the food court. Rows upon rows of food stores, with the scent of grilled burgers and fries filled the air, sand Ron for a moment felt like he was smelling his mother's cooking.

"You okay, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Diagon Alley could use this," said Ron, his mouth watering.

"Hey boys," said Hermione joining them. "How was your day so far?"

"Enlightened," joked Harry. "What do you have there?"

Harry was pointing at a bag Ginny was holding. "Nothing too special. So what is there to eat," she replied changing the topic.

"I'm getting a salad, Ron, Ginny, Neville what would you like? Me and Harry's treat." asked Hermione.

"Why don't you surprise us," said Ginny, the other agreeing.

Harry and Hermione had decided to buy an entire pizza for the group, thinking it should be enough for everyone, even with Ron's stomach. However, when they found a table, Harry saw something shocking. Something he thought he'd never see. For the first time, Hermione was eating before Ron, who along with Ginny and Neville, was staring at the pizza.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"A pizza," replied Harry taking a bit of his slice. "It's food. You eat it."

"Not like any food I've ever seen," said Neville.

"Try it. You'll like it," insisted Hermione.

Bravely, but with caution, Ron picked up a slice and moved it slowly towards his mouth. He opened it and nervously took a bite. Suddenly, he looked surprised and a wide grin formed across his face. Ron looked like he was in Heaven, taking in every bite of his new favorite food.

"I take it you like it," said Harry.

"This is unbelievable," said Ron amazed.

Soon, Ginny and Neville were eating too, and enjoying the pizza as much as Ron was. Hermione was impressed, while Harry looked on the verge of laughter. However, something soon killed his mood. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a familiar face looking at him. Malcolm, one of Dudley's friends/thugs, had spotted Harry and was glaring at him. Malcom looked at Harry with his usually disgust, yet when he saw his friends, he looked confused._ Why would a loser criminal like Harry Potter be around friends_, Harry though he must be thinking? Lucky for Harry, he didn't approach them that was until Hermione got up.

"I need to get more napkins. Be right back," Hermione said with a smile.

As Hermione got the napkins, Malcolm approached her. "Hello," he said pleasantly.

"Hi there," replied Hermione.

"So, you know Potter?" Malcolm said.

"Why, yes I do. Do you know him?" asked Hermione.

"I'm mates with Dudley. Malcolm Rattus," he said reaching a hand to shake Hermione's.

"Nice to meet you. Hermione Granger, I'm friends with Harry. Would you like to say hi to Harry," offered Hermione.

"No thanks," Malcolm said immediately. "Why are you friends with him?"

"Excuse me."

"Why are you friends with him? You know what he is, right? Where he goes to school," said Malcolm.

"Where do you think he goes to school?" asked Hermione worried.

"St. Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys," Hermione's eyes widened at his response. "Goodness, he didn't lie to you about where he goes, did he. I'll set him straight if you want."

"No that's fine. He doesn't go to school. He goes to a school up North, with me," replied Hermione firmly.

"That's not what his aunt and uncle said. Poor things, putting up with him," said Malcolm. "Hey can I buy you a drink?"

"Hermione, you okay?" asked Harry from behind her.

"Oh, yes, just chatting with one of your cousins friends," replied Hermione.

"Potter," sneered Malcolm.

"Hello Malcolm," said Harry. "Dudley with you?"

"No, I'm off to meet him. Just talking with your friends. Didn't think you had friends," replied Malcolm, his pleasant tone gone.

"Hermione, why don't you come back and join us," asked Harry.

"Good idea," said Hermione. "Nice meeting you, Malcolm."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Malcolm in false niceties.

As Harry and Hermione walked back, Harry could see Malcolm glaring at him and checking Hermione out, Harry didn't know which look disgusted more. Throughout the remainder of their day, Hermione would give Harry thoughtful and knowing glances, aware that something wasn't entirely alright. Finally when they had enough time at the mall, Hermione stopped Harry at the foot of the entrance. Harry could tell what she was about to say and was ready.

"Hermione, I know what you're about to say and it fi…." Before he could finish, she interrupted.

"Don't you dare say your fine, Harry Potter," Hermione snapped. "What was that about? St. Brutus."

"It's not a big deal. It's just what my relatives told people I go to. That's all," replied Harry.

"That's all. A school for criminal boys. My parents tell everyone I go to a school up North, not a school for criminals," retorted Hermione scandalized. "Why would they say that?"

"They probably wanted to make Dudley's school look better, or something like that," said Harry, just wanting this conversation to end.

"Still, why throw you under the bus for Dudley? Why treat you like this? Why leave you here?" Hermione was pacing, breathing heavily with hot red rage. "It's just-why…."

"Hermione, look at me. I'm okay with it. Can you just drop it?"

"No I will not drop it," she said firmly.

"Are you guys coming or not?" asked Ron peering in from the door.

Harry looked Hermione right in the eye and he knew she would not let this go. The same determination with S.P.E.W and Rita Skeeter was behind her eyes. Come hell or high water, rain or snow, whatever obstacle was put in her way, she was dead set on righting this wrong. Harry sighed knowing this wasn't the end, and in a defeated breath, moved forward.

"Yes, coming Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Hermione replied stiffly.

Despite the arrival of Malcolm and the reveal of St. Brutus, for once Harry was excited for the Summer Holiday. He had spent the day with his closest friends, and was now looking at the mundane Little Whinging in new light. Whenever Harry was forced to return to the dull and damp Privet Drive, he had thoughts loneliness, isolation, and other unhappiness. Yet now, he was happy to be back. Any dark memory was eclipsed by Ron trying pizza for the first time, by Hermione trying to talk to his Aunt Petunia, and by Ginny walking alongside him.

"Maybe this won't be so bad," Harry said to himself, for once not caring it was out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry I wasn't able to update last week, was out of town on vacation. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, it is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

_**Chapter 6: A Surprise Visit**_

As a few days had passed in Privet Drive since Harry and his friends' arrival, and a normality began to set in among them, or at least something close to normal, not that anything Harry and friends did could be considered normal. Harry had spent all of his time with his friends, either at Mrs. Figg's Home or out about, exploring Little Whinging and Surrey. Harry and Hermione could never stop finding amusement in their magical friends' curiosity on the Muggle World. Harry and Hermione even once burst out laughing when Neville and Ron asked the mailman why they don't use owls.

To Harry's joy, his uncle, his aunt, and his cousin mostly ignored him and his friends, probably not wanting the neighbors to think they were associated with Harry's lot. Though that didn't stop either his Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon from professing their disgust over the Wizarding World and its customs and bragging on the superiority of the Muggle World and their customs. One oddity was Dudley, who while still sprouting out his usual insults and threats to Harry when alone, seemed tamed when around Hermione and Ginny. His crushes on both girls was rather obvious, though both girls wrote it off as him not being around girls. Harry laughed the thought off, knowing that Draco Malfoy had a better chance with Hermione or Ginny then Dudley did.

Something else out of the ordinary was Ginny and Neville. Harry had assumed he'd be spending more time with Ron and Hermione and was puzzled by Dumbledore's inclusion of his third friend and the youngest Weasley, yet now he found Neville and Ginny joining his circle of friends. He had learned more about both Ginny and Neville in this short time, discovering Neville's passion for herbology and to his excited happiness, Ginny's love of Quidditch. Despite her shyness, she was, according to Ron, an excellent flying and had confessed to Harry her indention of joining the Gryffindor team, which Harry encouraged and supported, much to Ron's dismay and chagrin. Harry soon found that the more days passed, the more he spent with Ginny, walking her back to Mrs. Figg's and showing her around the park in Little Whinging.

Another strange occurrence was Ron and Hermione, who were acting rather odd, in that they weren't fighting. Ron had not once called her a know-it-all and Hermione had begun to reframe from criticizing his eating or behavior, even finding herself laughing at his jokes. Even Ginny began to take note and would exchange confused looks with Harry whenever she saw the two together.

However, Harry preferred Hermione spending her time with Ron, rather than snooping into Harry's relatives. Since her encounter with Malcolm at the mall and her discovery of St. Brutus, she'd been determined to get to the bottom of how deep Harry's mistreatment by the Dursleys went. Although she continued being pleasant to Aunt Petunia and even Uncle Vernon, though they never returned the favor, Harry would at times find her looking around Number 4 Privet Drive and asking the neighbors for clues. Luckily for Harry, she found little. The neighbors told her the same she learnt from Malcolm and Harry was able to keep her away from the cupboard under the stairs. Yet despite his insistence that all was well, expectedly Hermione never wavered and never relented, determined in her pursuit of her goals.

Today, Harry expected and hoped for a casual and calm day. He'd spend most of his day at Mrs. Figg's with his friends, he'd eat breakfast there, lunch, and dinner and return to Privet Drive in the late afternoon with Ron and Hermione. Nothing particularly special. The day even started out casually. Harry woke Ron early, and got ready. They found Hermione in the kitchen, awkwardly sitting while his aunt and uncle ignored her. Though Uncle Vernon had been slightly resigned to Ron and Hermione staying in his house and eating his food, Harry could see the vain in his uncle's temple pulsing at the presence of Harry and his closest friends. Harry could hear him mumbling obscenities and insults under his bushy mustache.

"Ungrateful, freeloading…taking advantage of caring and hardworking citizens…." Uncle Vernon mumbled under his breath, something on those lines.

Ron and Harry ignored him, while Hermione pretended she didn't hear him. Harry's Aunt Petunia was making a large breakfast solely for her dear husband and precious diddykins, the only people who mattered to her. The smell of her bacon and eggs caused Ron's mouth to water, and Harry and Hermione took it as their que to leave.

"We'll be going. We'll see you later today. Don't worry," said Harry, though his aunt and uncle barely acknowledged him.

"See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," said Hermione.

Ron didn't say anything. Didn't feel he needed to bother with them. Once they were out the door and out of earshot of the Dursleys, Ron turned to Hermione, who stared down at her feet.

"So, why are you so quiet?" asked Ron.

"Harry's uncle snapped at me," she answered, upsetting both Harry and Ron.

"Why would he do that," asked Ron further, showing annoyance at Vernon.

"Well, Harry's Uncle Vernon was talking to his Aunt Petunia about his blood pressure, an-well-I just suggested he try to eat more healthy foods, like vegetables. He snapped at me and referred to vegetables as _rabbit food_," explained Hermione bitterly.

"To be fair, he calls all food he doesn't like rabbit food. Honestly, with his temper and diet, I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack by now," said Harry, half serious and half joking.

"Harry," snapped Hermione.

"I'm surprised he hasn't exploded by now," added Ron.

"Boys. Though I have to admit, maybe some people are beyond saving," said Hermione, looking down at her feet as they walked to Mrs. Figg's.

"Of course, there are some people are beyond saving. Look at Voldemort," said Ron.

"That's different," replied Hermione quickly. "He's a mass-murderer. Harry's relatives are, well…."

"Jackasses," answered Harry.

"Harry, language," said Hermione tired. "But, yes they are."

In no time, they reached the Figg's House. To their surprise, it was Neville who greeted them, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Hey guys," said Neville, his mouth full. "Had good night."

"Peaceful," said Harry. "Where's Mrs. Figg and Ginny?"

"Ginny's still asleep and Mrs. Figg is talking to your mum," replied Neville.

"I'll go see what Ginny's doing," said Hermione.

"Come on Harry," said Ron. "We should talk to mum."

Harry and Ron walked into the Living Room, where a casual Mrs. Figg was talking through the phone to Mrs. Weasley. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the two boys entered, got up and prepared the phone for them.

"Molly, I'm gonna hand this off to your son…Yes, he and Harry just arrived…Yes, you have a nice day as well," Mrs. Figg said handing Ron the phone.

"Hey, mum," answered Ron.

Harry sat back as Ron talked with his mother. There were many points during Ron's call with his mum that he tried to end the conversation, only for Mrs. Weasley to bring him back. Harry admitted he was impressed at how quickly Ron and his family adapted to using the phone, treating it like a second Floo Network.

"No mum…No, Hermione is fine and yeah, she liked the gift…No mum, hotdogs are not made from actually dogs, you buy them at the Muggle market and cook them…Well, their delicious…." Ron said into the phone.

Harry smiled at the last comment. To Harry's joy and Hermione's disgust, since trying pizza for the first time, Ron had begun a spiritual quest to try as many Muggle foods as he could. So far, he'd tried and enjoyed pizza, fizzy drinks, burgers, fries, and as of last night, hotdogs, loving all of them.

"Yes, he's right here…Love you too, bye," Ron said, handing the phone off to Harry.

Hesitantly, Harry answered. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, dear. How was your night, did you get a good sleep?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I got plenty of sleep," lied Harry.

Although his nightmares continued, the past few nights had seen them lessen in intensity. This was due to it being the same nightmare of Cedric, the graveyard and Voldemort, luckily none of these nightmares woke Ron, Uncle Vernon or anyone else in the house.

"Excellent. Sirius and Remus will be thrilled to hear," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Are they there with you?" asked Harry excited.

"No, their busy today."

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, wanting to ask a question that had been weighing on his mind. "How is it that Sirius and Remus are repeatedly at the Burrow?"

"Oh," said a surprised Mrs. Weasley. "Well, like I've told Ron repeatedly, that's nothing for you to worry about. Now, I have to go, bye, give my love to Ginny."

"But…." Harry began, but Mrs. Weasley was off the phone at once. "Goodbye, then."

Harry returned to the kitchen, where Neville, Ron and Mrs. Figg were eating toast and eggs. Harry turned to Neville, remembering what he said about his gran a few days ago.

"Neville," said Harry.

"Yeah," replied Neville with his mouth full.

"Did you hear back from your gran?" asked Harry.

Both Harry and Ron looked at Neville, while Mrs. Figg pretended to sip her tea. Neville looked abashed and disappointed.

"I did, but she said the same thing Ron and Ginny's mum said. Not to worry about," replied Neville.

"Mrs. Figg," before Harry could finish, Mrs. Figg got up.

"I'll be right back," she said leaving the room.

The three boys stared at each other, suspicious and knowing looks written upon each of their faces. Harry looked to see if Mrs. Figg wasn't listening in, when the cost was clear, he leaned in to both Ron and Neville.

"Now, it's clear, something is definitely up," Harry conversed.

"Yeah, and it certainly involves Voldemort," said Ron in the same whispered tone.

"Please don't say that name," gasped Neville, though still keeping his voice low.

"Neville, it's just a name," Harry replied wearily. "I use it, and I have more right to fear him more than anyone."

This seemed to calm Neville, though not entirely convince him. "Well, yeah…but I do agree, this definitely involves him. You think their fighting him."

"Wouldn't be a stretch. During the First War, there weren't many who stood up to him, even the Ministry panicked. I remember hearing about some group Dumbledore started, but it was very secretive. I think my uncles were in it, though mum never really talks about them," said Ron.

"I partially knew my parents defied him in some way, why else would he kill them," replied Harry.

"I didn't know you had family who fought him, Ron. I forgot about your parents too, Harry," said Neville staring at his two friends.

"What about your family?" asked Ron? "Did any of them fight? I know you gran knows Dumbledore?"

Neville looked away, a discouraged and upset look in his eyes. Harry's mind went into full alert, trying desperately to think of any way to change the topic. While Ron, as clueless as he'd ever been, looked back and forth between his two friends, confused as to why they were acting this way.

However, fate seemed to smile down at Harry and Neville, as a perfect excuse walked through the kitchen. Hermione returned with Ginny, carrying a large package, and smiling brightly. However, her smile did fade into a saddened look when she saw Harry, though she was quick to whip it away.

"What do you got there?" asked Harry.

"Mum decided to send a care package to all of us. I found it when I woke, poor Errol had to fly this all the way from the Burrow," answered Ginny, placing the package on the ground.

"What do you think she send us?" asked Ron rushing to the package.

"Not just us," said Ginny, gesturing to her and Ron. "It's for all of us. Me, you, Harry, Hermione, and even Neville."

"Really, why would she send me anything?" asked Neville.

"Neville, I've known Mrs. Weasley for nearly five years, she'll send you anything if she knows you need it," answered Hermione.

"Open it up then," said Ron pushy.

Ginny and Hermione tore of the package's wrappings to reveal multiple treats made by the Weasley matriarch herself, sweets from Honeydukes, and even a glass of pumpkin juice, with a note attached to the side in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting. All five of them beamed at the contents with watery mouths. Ginny handed the not off to Hermione, while Ron seemed to be eagerly rushed at the package, along with Harry, Ginny and Neville, grabbing their favorite treats.

"Oh, really. Your note even gonna read the note," said Hermione.

"I know what it says. Dig in and enjoy yourselves," answered Ron.

Ignoring him, Hermione opened the note and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear children, I hope that you are enjoying yourselves. I decided since you've all been on your best behavior, I'll send you over some of your favorite treats. Dig in an enjoy yourselves, love Mum_," said Hermione.

"See," said Ron, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Odd," said Ginny, holding a lemon drop.

"Odd how?" asked Hermione.

"Mum's letters are usually longer," Ginny replied.

"Yes, and it is weird she'd just send us a box of treats," added Hermione. "Does your mum usually send you stuff like this?"

"Nope," replied Ron stuffing his face.

While Hermione still wondered as to why Mrs. Weasley would just out of the blue, send a package of sweets over, she still spend the day enjoying them with the rest. Deciding to a quiet, relaxing day, Mrs. Figg allowed the teens to relax in her living room, as long as they looked after her cats closely, which of course Hermione loved. Harry enjoyed moments like these, moments when nothing else mattered, when any issue or problem washed away. Whenever he was alone in the Owlery at Hogwarts or down by the lake, or simply flying on his firebolt. These quiet moments were precious to him. Until they heard a ring at the door.

"I'll get it for you," said Hermione for Mrs. Figg.

"Thanks, dear," called Mrs. Figg making tea for lunch in the kitchen.

Hermione hummed and smiled as she walked to the front door, but her smile faded when she saw who had rung.

"Dudley," she said. "What a surprise."

Harry rose from his seat and walked over to the front door. Behind Hermione, smiling his fakest smile, which Aunt Petunia said could melt anyone's heart, was Harry's cousin, accompanied by his best mate, Piers Polkiss. Piers was staring right at Hermione, only looking away to give Harry a glare, which Harry return back.

"We were just passing by and thought we'd pay dear old Mrs. Figg a visit," Dudley replied in his most polite tone, holding up a basket. "My mum made her some treats."

"Mr. Dursley, this is a surprise," said Mrs. Figg confused.

"Can we come in?" asked Dudley. "We brought you somethings."

"Um, why not then," replied Mrs. Figg, not sure why Dudley of all people would be here.

Dudley and his friend came right in, pushing pass Harry. The two bullies took seats at the kitchen table, putting the basket on the table. Soon Ron, Ginny, and Neville had entered the kitchen, and were as shocked as Harry, Hermione and Mrs. Figg at this new arrival. Though, neither Piers nor Dudley himself noticed this. Their eyes were solely on Hermione and Ginny.

"Mrs. Figg, my mother was curious if she could borrow a broom. Hers broke today, would you mind," lied Dudley, not entirely convincing.

"Sure," replied Mrs. Figg, unconvinced. "I'll be right back."

Mrs. Figg gave Harry a confused, yet understanding look, telling that she too was on Dudley and his usual tricks. The old woman looked at Dudley as she left, though Dudley didn't seem to notice this.

"Why don't have a seat with us," offered Dudley.

Harry, much to Dudley and Piers chagrin, took up the vacant seats next to Dudley, while Ron sat next to Piers. Hermione and Ginny sat at the far end, while Neville pulled up a chair nearby. The Hogwarts students stared awkwardly at the two muggle boys. Dudley and Piers however, were looking sweetly at Hermione and Ginny.

"So, you're a friend of Harry's?" asked Piers to Hermione.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "We've known each other for quite some time."

"Where do you go to school?" asked Piers.

"With us," answered Ron quickly.

"I was asking the lady," said Piers angrily.

"It's alright, Ron," replied Hermione. "I go to school up north and these are my friends."

"Hi, I'm Neville," introduced Neville.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron rudely, not caring for politeness.

Piers didn't seem to care for these two boys, instead he focused on Hermione. Dudley, leaned back lazily in his seat, trying to look cool for the girls, yet neither Hermione nor Ginny looked impressed.

"So, Ginny, Hermione. I don't know if you're aware, but I'm on the wrestling team at school," Dudley said, sounding proud.

"That's…great," replied Ginny, not interested in the slightest.

"It's sort of a big deal here," Dudley said, oblivious to how uncaring and uninterested the rest of the room was. "I heard they don't have wrestling up where you're from."

"They do, but not that much," replied Hermione.

"What are two doing here?" asked Harry, growing tired.

"Don't be rude, Potter," said Dudley warningly.

"Yeah, don't be rude," repeated Piers like the lackey he was.

"We're just here to visit, a kind, old lady," replied Dudley. "What are doing here?"

"Helping her clean," replied Harry innocently.

"When have you ever helped anyone?" snapped Piers.

"Oh, Harry's very helpful," said Ginny. "Just last summer, Harry helped my mum clean her house."

Dudley and Piers looked disappointed and angry, like any girl giving Harry a compliment was upsetting.

"Yeah," added Ron. "He's very gracious. Always lending a hand, always looking out for anyone. Like…." Dudley stopped Ron, not wanting to hear anything about Harry being a good person.

"So, Ginny, Hermione. I have wrestling practice tomorrow, and I would be very grateful if you were to come?" asked Dudley.

From the expression on both girls' faces, Harry knew neither wanted anything to do with Dudley or any of his friends, yet Dudley and Piers were too excited by the fantasy of dating either of these two girls, that any logic or reasoning was thrown out the window. Though, Dudley's selfishness would often override any commonsense he had. It was then that a devilish thought entered Harry's brain.

"I'd like to come along. Sound like fun," said Harry.

"What!" snapped Piers?

"Why would you want to come," replied Dudley, unintendedly letting his false pleasantness slip. "I mean, you never liked wrestling."

The last sentence was a threat, Harry recognized it anywhere. However, Harry had come to known Dudley long enough, to know how to get past his taunts and bullying.

"I'd like to go," said Ron, joining Harry to making his cousin feel uncomfortable.

"I'll go if Harry goes," said Ginny, finding Dudley's anger amusing.

"I don't mind going if the others are. We'll see if we can stop by," said Hermione.

Dudley and Piers were trying to hide their disappointment and anger. They had come here today to a woman who they barely knew and cared for to attempt to ask out two girls, which to two handsome bachelors like themselves seemed easy. Only to have Potter, stick his noise into their business and ruin everything. Which Harry loved, he loved seeing Dudley so upset, especially considering everything went right in Dudley's World.

"Sounds like fun," said Dudley through gritted teeth. "Come on, Piers."

Disgruntled, yet not entirely discouraged, both boys left the house. Soon Mrs. Figg had returned, looking tired and holding an old broom in one hand. "I found one," she said, though to her anger, Dudley had already left.

"Why did it take so long to find a broom?" asked Neville, speaking for the first time.

"Because all my other brooms belonged to my father and they can fly," she replied. "What did that great lump want?"

"TO ask me and Hermione out," said Ginny disgusted.

"You said no of course," said Mrs. Figg.

"Well, he didn't entirely ask us out. Just tried to get us to go to one of his wrestling practices. We said we'd go if Harry and the others went," said Hermione.

"Always hated those two," said Mrs. Figg bitterly. "If I have to hear Harry's aunt or Mrs. Polkiss go on about their sons at Smeltings, I'll lose it."

"We're not actually going to that, are we?" asked Ginny.

"I'll go if we can mess with Dudley?" said Ron. "Mum wasn't the only one who sent something. Fred and George sent me some products they've been working on last night, could use it."

While the rest, even Hermione and Mrs. Figg, smiled at the idea of pranking Dudley, Ginny looked upset about something, and kept glancing at Harry, sympathy and worry in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed.

"You okay, Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed. "You're not gonna like it."

Ginny left to go upstairs and the whole room went quiet. Something wasn't right. Harry had the urge to run upstairs to see, yet in no time at all, Ginny solemnly returned with a newspaper, clutched in her chest.

"What do you have there?" asked Ron, pointing to the paper.

Ginny looked right at Harry. "Harry," she said gently. "Please promise you won't overreact."

"Why," asked Harry concerned.

"Just promise me," insisted Ginny.

"Fine. I promise," Harry said.

With a heavy heart, Ginny placed the paper on the kitchen table. The images were moving, clearly this was a copy of the Daily Prophet, and the front image was one of Harry and Minister Fudge, with a title that made everyone of their blood boil.

_**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lies!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Friends in Need**_

Hermione huffed and puffed, amazed at how long she had been able to stay angry at the paper, even though it had been hour since she read it. _How they could print such lies_, she thought. Though, considering what that Skeeter cow wrote last term, she couldn't say she was too surprised. Rather, what did surprise her was Harry's reaction. Of course, he was still upset, angry even, but he reacted the same he'd reacted to the Skeeter articles, upset but not outraged. Hermione, as well as Ron, Ginny, and even Neville and Mrs. Figg were outraged. Mrs. Figg had cancelled her subscription to Daily Prophet then and there and both Ron and Ginny swore they would never read such trash again.

Still, even with his dulled reaction, Hermione still worried for her friend's well-being. Although, this worriment came from other sources. _There was more to this story_, she thought curtained, _there's more going on at Privet Drive. Why lie about Harry's school_? As she sat on Mrs. Figg's armchair, deep in her thoughts, she knew she had to help. Harry is always helping, always fighting to save the day. Harry, who risked his life to save Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, who almost lost the second task in the Triwizard Tournament to ensure every hostage was safe. After all Harry had done, they just turn on him like that and force him back here to stay with these horrible people. There had to be more to their mistreatment, more Harry wasn't telling. Maybe they did hot him, maybe they locked him up?

Hermione had half-a-mind to write a letter to Dumbledore, asking why Harry had to live here and not anywhere else, though she doubted there would be a response, seeing is how no one was telling them anything. Mrs. Weasley would probably just send more sweets to distract them. Instead, Hermione resided herself to her reading to take her mind off of things. She was eight pages into a nice romance novel Mrs. Figg own, when Ron of all people, approached her.

"Yes, Ron?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book.

"I know you're busy, but would you care to take a walk?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked surprised. Not just by Ron's pleasant tone, but by the fact that Ronald Weasley, the boy who would rather play a game of Exploding Snap, would want to take a walk.

"If you busy its fine," replied Ron.

"No," said Hermione, returning to her senses. "It was a boring book anyway. I'd love to take a walk."

Ron smiled. It was late in the evening, pass dinner time, yet not late enough to be dark out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stayed at Mrs. Figg's for most of the day, for both lunch and dinner. Harry, since Ginny brought the newspaper, had been quiet and reserved, which of course frustrated and worried both Hermione and Ron, yet neither pushed the topic further nor pestered him with questions.

However, Ron could see that only other person more troubled by this than Harry, was Hermione. Often when a problem would arise in either Harry or Ron's lives, Hermione would go into, what Ginny called, big sister mode and take it upon herself to fix it, he noticed that with Skeeter the previous year. _Maybe she could use a breather_, he thought.

"We'll be right back, Mrs. Figg," called out Hermione from the door.

"Careful, dear. Be back before it gets dark," replied Mrs. Figg.

The outside day was lovely for summer. Not too cool or too humid, a nice blend of the two, which was welcoming considering the hot weather which would be coming soon. The two soon began their stroll. Both Ron and Hermione had stayed at Little Whinging long enough to know most of the in-and-outs of the Muggle town, though not as well as Harry.

"Nice day," said Ron, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," replied Hermione, unfocused.

"You alright Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione turned to him. When has Ron ever shown this level of concern to anyone, let alone her?

"Yes, just been a long day," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, still can't believe the _Prophet_, and that quote from Parkinson."

"Can you really say you're surprised? You remember Fudge and half of Hogwarts at the end of term, dad says their afraid and when people are afraid, they let their fear guide their choices," replied Ron as they passed the playground.

"But to led a smear campaign against a 14-year-old. Just seems…wrong," snapped Hermione, her rage clearly not directed at Ron.

"Wouldn't be much different from when Skeeter wrote about him last year. Besides, it didn't bother you when she wrote that you're were a scarlet woman," reminded Ron. "So, at worst, he gets hate mail."

"He'll still hate it. You know Harry, all this attention, whether positive or negative, he'll hate it," said Hermione.

"He's too modest for his own good sometimes. Do you know what I'd do to be the Boy Who Lived," said Ron.

"Yes, you made that clear last year when you didn't speak to him for months," retorted Hermione angrily.

"Yeah," said Ron ashamed. "That's kind of why I want to help him.

Hermione's expressions softened. "Ron?"

"Yes?"

"What has Harry told you about St. Brutus's?" asked Hermione attentively.

"Saint what?" replied Ron confused, unintentionally giving Hermione his answer.

"When we were at the mall, I ran into one of Dudley's friends, a Mr. Malcolm Rattus," explained Hermione.

"I hate him already," interrupted Ron.

"Yes, well he asked why I was friends with Harry and he said that Harry's relatives told everyone…that he goes to a school for criminal boys," she continued.

"What!" Ron nearly shouted incredulous. "Harry, a criminal! How could they say he's a criminal with that cousin of his?"

"I know. Harry is never gonna say something about it. He's too close doff, and a part of men thinks it has something to do with those relatives. Look at what he calls fruits and vegetables, _rabbit food_," said Hermione sourly.

Ron looked at Hermione concerned. "You think there's more he isn't telling us."

"I know there's more he isn't telling us," Hermione said curtained.

"You think they did actually hit him," Ron said in a lowered voice.

"Maybe," Hermione said grimly. "But we shouldn't just jump to conclusions just yet."

"If they did lay as hand on Harry. I'll…I'll…." Ron made a strangling gesture.

"I'd be angry too, but for Harry's sake, let's not jump to any conclusions," reassured Hermione. "Let's just keep an eye out?"

"Keep an eye out?"

"Yes, if you see any strange behavior, any red flags," said Hermione.

"Why and where would I notice a red flag laying around," said Ron.

"Ron, it's a saying. Just look out for any abusive or awful behavior from his relatives," she warned.

"You mean more awful then they already are acting."

"Yes. As for this St. Brutus's, well, I got something up my sleeve?" Hermione gave a sly smile

"Are you gonna tell me about it, or is it like Skeeter in the jar and I just have to wait and see?"

"You'll have to wait and see," she teased.

Ron tried to hide his smile. He didn't like to admit it, but he liked this sly and determined Hermione, a fun contrast to the bossy girl he meet four years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

"Don't worry Ron, it will begin at Dudley's practice tomorrow."

"We're actually going to that!" snapped Ron.

"Yes, I have something to show friends that will Harry's not a criminal. Besides, it will give you a chance to tryout some of Fred and George's new stuff," she replied with a grin.

Ron's mouth hung open. Now he knew, he didn't just like this sly Hermione, he loved this sly Hermione.

**HRHRHRHR**

Harry was sitting alone on the porch to Mrs. Figg's House. In one hand, he tightly clutched the _Daily Prophet_, brought to him this morning by Ginny. Harry didn't want to admit, especially to his friends, but this was bothering. An anger and resentment boiled in him at the sight of it, every word stung him, yet he couldn't help but occasional glance down at the paper and reread it.

**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lies!**

_Despite the peace that our society has accomplished in the past in the years since You-Know-Who's mysterious downfall, some would gladly try and throw it all away. That is the case with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's untrue accusation that the dark wizard has returned. Despite mountains of evidence that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone for good, the headmaster and supposed Boy Who Lived think otherwise. _

"_There is nothing to these statements," says Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. "This is just Dumbledore beginning to show his age or worse. I can ensure you all that is well."_

_Yet one has to ask, why Mr. Potter would throw his reputation away like this? Why would the once idol of the Wizarding World throw stuck into falsities. While some could think it is Mr. Potter trying to gain attention for himself, some close to him think otherwise._

"_Dumbledore's got him on a leash," says Pansy Parkinson, a classmate of Potter. "Potter believes everything Dumbledore says to him. Probably cause he never had a real father."_

"Hey," said a familiar and pleasant voice, interrupting Harry from reading.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry replied, not looking up.

"You shouldn't keep reading, will just make you angrier," she suggested.

"Yeah, thanks," snapped Harry.

"I was just trying to help," she snapped back.

Harry took in a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "Sorry, okay. Just been, rough."

This seemed to convince Ginny, as her frown faded. "It's okay to be mad at the Prophet, I am too. But we're just trying to help."

"I know," Harry shrugged.

"May I sit down?" she asked.

"If you want," Harry answered.

Ginny sat down right next to Harry, he was surprised for a moment on how close she was to him.

"You should be angry," she said. "Just not at us."

"Then who should I be angry at?" he asked.

"The Ministry, _the Prophet_, and Pansy," Ginny replied bitterly.

"You seem a bit upset too," Harry observed.

"Of course I'm upset. Harry, you save the Wizarding World's arse multiple times, and this is how they repay you," she snapped.

"I never did it for recognition," replied Harry.

"I know, you saved me, remember," she said distantly.

"Your welcome I guess," Harry replied, attempting a joke.

It seemed to work, as a small smile came from Ginny's face. "I never really found a way to thanks you, then again, how do you thank someone who saves your life."

"You never need to thank me," Harry reassured.

"I know you'd say that, but thanks for being a hero," she said.

Harry noticed that for a moment, not only were her cheeks growing red, but that he was blushing. Wanting to change the subject, Harry noticed three opened letters in Ginny's hand.

"What's you got there?" asked Harry pointing to the letters.

"Letter's from Percy," she replied angrily.

"What's hey say?" asked Harry.

"I'll give it to you, but promise not to get angry," Harry shook his head, agreeing and Ginny handed him the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_By now you'd have already read the Daily Prophet, and knew the horrible truth about Potter. I just wanted to check up on you. I warned you and the others, that any continued association with Potter will lead our family down a dark road. I feel it is my duty as older brother to protect you. Certainly Harry will try and take advantage of your feeling towards him, I knew his type all too well. Mark my words, if you don't cut off ties with him, along with Ron, you'll end up expelled or worse. I knew Harry may seem like a sweet boy, he certainly has mum and dad convinced, but he's trouble and he'll leave you addicted to those Muggle substances or pregnant. If he hurts you or tries anything funny, let me know. _

_You're Big Brother,_

_Percy._

Ginny looked livid, ready to explode. However, upon reading the letter, Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit at this letter.

"At least Percy's still the same," he said.

"How can you not be angry at this!" she snapped.

"You told me not to," Harry reminded

"Yeah, but…he's a git," said Ginny furious.

"You shouldn't let him ruffle your feathers. It's Percy, honestly that actually made me feel better," Harry said.

"If that made you feel better, just wait until you see the letter I wrote back to him," she said, handing Harry another letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_Your too late, I'm already pregnant with Harry's baby, Ron's on drugs, oh and Fred and George are starting an illegal Dragon Fight ring. Maybe you'd notice if you weren't busy sticking your head up Fudge's arse. Unless you want to apologize to our family, don't write back._

_You're Sweet Sister,_

_Ginny._

Harry burst out laughing, much to Ginny's enjoyment. "You like, then."

"I love it, just don't show your mum," said Harry.

"Glad you enjoyed it.

The remaining evening went along swimmingly. Both Harry and Ginny abused Percy, along with others, and all the while, Harry was slowly forgetting about the article or the Ministry. The two stopped when Hermione and Ron both returned from a late stroll, both wearing wide smiles, getting a suspicious look from Ginny.

"Where were you two off to?" Ginny asked.

"Just a walk. What were you up to here?" asked Hermione in the same tone.

"Talking. Let's go inside." She said. "Oh., Ron. Remind me to show you what Percy wrote to me and what I wrote back."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all copyrights are owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. Enjoy._

_**Chapter 8: Wellington Academy**_

Unsurprisingly, Ron's reaction to Percy's letter to Ginny was about the same as his sister, unimaginable fury. Ironically, Hermione's thoughts on the letter mirrored Harry's, and she found a bit of amusement in Percy's pompousness and assertion that Ginny was this innocent flower who needed his protection. Neville even thought that Percy's letter was a bit much, though he, Harry, and Hermione never had a sibling to compare it to. However, Ron did find some discomfort in Ginny's reply letter, particularly her opening on her fake pregnancy.

"Do you have to say your pregnant?" he asked.

"You realize I'm not really pregnant, right," replied Ginny annoyed.

"I know, but do you really need that part?" he continued.

"Yes, because if your bothered by that part, imagine Percy's reaction. He'll lose it," replied Ginny, the thought of an upset Percy easing her annoyance.

None of them noticed, but Harry shifted uncomfortably at this conversation. If any feelings towards Ginny were growing within him, he knew not only would Ron have a fit, but the collective Weasley clan would probably go mad. Despite her insistence that she was not this needy child, out of all the family members, the entire Weasley Family was most protective of Ginny. The idea of any boy, even someone as close as Harry, kissing or touching Ginny would send the family into a beast mode. Harry remembered Molly and Arthur's reaction when they learnt Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, as well as Ron's reaction to Ginny having dated Michael.

"I think it's rather funny," said Hermione. "You can say something in it about me, if you like."

"Yeah, say Hermione was the one who got me hooked on drugs," added Ron.

"Can I be included?" asked Neville all too enthusiastic to join in. "Say I eloped or something."

"Got it, Neville," said Ginny writing away.

"Say Neville eloped in Vegas," said Hermione.

"What's Vegas?" asked Ginny.

"It's a place in America where Muggles go to loosen up. It's called Sin City, so you know Percy would hate it," explained Hermione.

"Okay you five," said Mrs. Figg partly stern, yet partly amused. "Enough of this. If Mrs. Longbottom or Mrs. Weasley hear about this, well you'll give Fred and George a run for their money."

"You know about Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"I met with Neville's gran and Ginny and Ron's mum before any of you came. Mrs. Weasley was very concerned about you coming back here," replied Mrs. Figg, pointing to Harry, causing him to shutter.

"What do you know about the Dursleys and Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry glared at her, but she ignored him. Mrs. Figg shrugged, regret in her eyes, yet she looked straight at Hermione.

"All I can say is there's no love-loss between the Dursleys and the Potters. However, what you've seen of them is who they are. To me, they are the worst type of Muggle; selfish, uncaring, self-absorbed, vane, materialistic, and spoiled," explained Mrs. Figg.

"Why do they hate him?" asked Hermione further.

"Hermione," said Harry frustrated. "I've told you; they just hate magic. They hate anything they consider abnormal."

"Harry's right. The Dursleys are the type of people who hate anything they see as odd. I've seen Petunia Dursley write a letter to City Hall because someone's lawn was too long," said Mrs. Figg.

"Hermione, Harry's relatives are like the Malfoys. Some people just bad," agreed Ron.

"They're probably right, Hermione. There's just some people out there who are just…well rotten," added Neville.

Hermione looked unconvinced and determined to say otherwise, but at the advice of her peers, she dropped the subject for now and sat back in her chair. Harry discreetly breathed a sigh of relief, which thankfully nobody noticed.

"Harry, you wouldn't mind if you use Hedwig to send this to Percy?" asked Ginny, handing him the letter.

"Knock yourself out. Remember to tell us all what his reaction is," replied Harry, putting the letter in his pocket.

"That reminds," said Ron, placing a package on the table.

"More sweets from your mum?" asked Neville hopeful.

"No, this is the stuff from Fred and George," replied Ron with a wicked smile.

"I don't think I should be here to see this," said Mrs. Figg leaving the room.

Soon the others, even Hermione, had joined in at the table, surrounding the package of the latest Weasleys Wizard Wheezes protects. Probably to avoid the suspicion or wrath of Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George had kept the supplies sent to a minimum, yet managed to send their top products. Sweating Powder, Farting Fudge, Pro-Acme Cream, and just for old times' sake, Ton-Tongue Toffee, as well as a small variety of other products.

"Don't use the Ton-Tongue Toffee. My aunt and uncle would know it was us in a heartbeat," warned Harry.

"Yeah, put that aside. We shouldn't use the Disappearing Wand either, why would Harry's cousin even go near a wand," said Ron.

"I'd say Exploding Bubblegum is out too. Seems too extreme," said Hermione.

"How about the Farting Fudge," pointed Ginny? "I could see him chowing down on some fudge."

"Not as much as you think," disagreed Harry. "Besides, I think you should save that for my Uncle Vernon. He's always had a sweet tooth. Always use to catch him sneaking into the fridge at night for a late-night snack. I was thinking of using the Sweating Powder."

"Really," pondered Ron.

"Yeah. We could sneak it into his boxing gloves before he practices," replied Harry.

"I could see that working. You, Neville, or Ron could sneak the powder in," suggested Hermione.

"That's brilliant, Hermione," beamed Ron, causing Hermione to blush.

"I agree," said Ginny.

"I'm with you till the end," said Neville.

"So, it's decided," said Ron holding the contained packet of Sweating Powder. "We'll use the Sweating Powder. Just one warning, none of us can touch it. One touch, and you'll be sweating like you're in a tropical forest."

"My aunt has some plastic gloves we could us," offered Harry.

"That could help. We should try to put the powder in before he leaves for practice anyway," said Hermione.

"Then it's a plan," said Ron, looking at the entire room. "That's make Fred and George proud."

**HRHRHRHR**

The evening of Dudley's practice came with little surprise from Harry's group or Dudley. Harry, Ron, and Neville placed the powder into Dudley's gloves without a hitch. They even had some extra left, and put it into his shorts just to be safe. Dudley slipped the gloves and shorts on without even an itch. Ron said that the powder took a half an hour to come into effect.

Dudley was completely oblivious to any possible suspicious behavior or wrongdoing by Harry or his friends. Despite his clear discontent with Harry, Ron, and Neville tagging along, the thought of Hermione and Ginny watching him practice and workout had sent the hormonal part of Dudley's mind into override. Harry smiled at how clueless Dudley was to how little Hermione and Ginny cared for him. Even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were unsuspecting of what Harry's gang was up to, they were too busy doting over Dudley to notice.

"Now you'll see what a real sport looks like and what a real man looks like," Vernon snarled at Harry proudly as they left.

"We'll be back Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, don't worry," said Hermione.

Neither of Harry's relatives addressed her, except to glare and grunt at the young witch as she and her friends left.

Dudley's practice was being held at the local boxing club, which was a large building that was as bland and unmistakably normal as the rest of Little Whining. It was called Sylvester's Gym. As Harry and his friends entered, the gym gave off the strange smell of air freshener, probably to mask the smell of body odor. The gym was run by an older, yet stern and hardened looking man named Bunceby, who despite pushing 55, looked like he could win any fight with a single punch. Despite the young Dursley acting with enthusiasm when he met him, once Dudley's back was turned, Harry caught a glimpse of Bunceby rolling his eyes in disgust at the boxer. Harry could recognized that look anywhere. It was the same look that members of Aunt Petunia's Ladies Club would give her and the same look that Uncle Vernon's coworkers would give him behind their backs. The look that they secretly loathed the Dursleys as much as Harry did. It was a look he took solace in.

Dudley was wearing his usually boxing cloths, which both Harry, Ron and Ginny thought he looked rather silly in. To their excitement, it looked as though the Sweating Powder had begun to take its effects, as Dudley's forehead was now dripping wet.

Despite this being merely a practice, Dudley treated it like it was an actual match, inviting friends and two other students at Smeltings. Harry was surprised to see that the two other attendants were girls, one of which he recognized as Claire Templeton, one of his former preschool classmates, who had a slim figure and short, light blonde hair. When Harry and his friends sat down near her and Dudley's Gang, Claire and her friend both stared uncomfortably at Harry and decided to distance themselves from him. Harry just ignored them.

"Here, Miss. Granger, sit next to me," offered Piers.

Ron glared at him, yet Hermione patted him on the shoulder in reassurance. "It's fine," she said standing up and taking a seat next to an overly joyous Piers.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione to Claire.

"Claire Templeton," she replied courteously, though confused as to why she was acting so nice.

"Oh, and Ginny, Dudley asked if you'd like to sit closer to the ring to see better," said Piers.

"No thanks. I think I'll sit next to Harry," replied Ginny politely.

Piers frowned and Harry took the opportunity to give Dudley's lackey a triumphant grin. Piers turned away and looked at Hermione, who appeared to be regretting her decision as she sat uncomfortably next to Piers, who was staring directly at her.

The group sat in front of a large boxing ring, which stood in the center of the gym. Dudley soon was entered the ring, along with Bunceby. While Harry's cousin was trying to look impressive and mighty, Dudley was sweating profoundly, like he was in the middle of tropical rain forest or wearing a heavy coat in July. A scrawny and shorter boy soon entered the ring as well, looking terrified. This must be who Dudley would be practicing with. He reminded Harry of the number of victims Dudley and his Gang had bullied throughout the years

"Alright, Boys. Remember the rules," spoke Bunceby loudly. "This is only a practice, so nothing too extreme. Remember, Dursley."

"Hey, if you can't take the heat, you should get outta the kitchen. That's what my dad says," said Dudley rudely.

The owner glared at him. He looked like he was about to retort, but the excessive sweat emanating from Dudley's body distracted him. "You alright, Dursley?" the older man asked?

"Never better," lied Dudley, wiping sweat from his brow.

"You're sweating like a sinner in church," Bunceby replied with a deadpan stare.

"It's just a little hot in here," said Dudley.

"It's only 60 degrees out and this building is air conditioned," replied Bunceby.

"Are we here to argue, or are we here to practice?" argued Dudley.

Sighing heavily, Bunceby commissioned the two to begin. At first, Dudley was sure of himself, and the scared look on the boy he was practicing with fouled his confidence. The boy was able to dodge most of Dudley's punches, yet finally the Dursley boy was able to force his challenger into the corner. He was about to give a large punch, when something happened, something that surprised everyone but Harry's group. Dudley missed. The excess sweat had begun to blind Dudley, and he was soon punching and waving his fists around randomly, like an angry chimpanzee. Dudley's challenger didn't even fight back at first, he was too busy laughing at Dudley's predicament.

"Get it together, Big D!" cried Piers.

However, soon Harry and all his friends were trying in vain to withhold giggles and laughter. Even Claire and her friend were laughing into their sleeves, much to the embarrassment of Dudley's Gang. Besides Dudley's Gang, the only person not entertained by this display was Bunceby, who saw this poor example of boxing as an insult to his beloved sport. For the most part, he sat in the corner, shaking his head disappointed.

Finally, after snapping out of his amusement, the boy Dudley was practicing with threw a single punch at the large brute. The punch was soft and he the boy's hand was shaking when he threw it, but nevertheless it sent Dudley to the ground. This was not based on the ferocity of the punch, but rather because Dudley had sweat so much that now a small puddle had appeared beneath his feet, causing the Dursley boy to slip.

"That's it," snapped Bunceby getting up and entering the ring. "Dursley, go home."

"What!" shouted Dudley?, trying to get to his feet?

"You heard me, or is there too much sweat in your ears as well," said Bunceby coldly.

"I'm fine!"

If Dudley had gotten a good look at himself in a mirror, he would see he was far from fine. His cloths were now drenched in sweat, looking like he had been thrown into a pool, and the sweat had blinded him to the point that he wasn't looking directly at Bunceby. Not only that, but the sweat was now causing terrible such body odor, that no amount of air freshener could hid it and even from the distance, Harry and the others could smell it.

"You look like you're having a heat flash. Take a shower, go home, and come back when you got yourself together," replied Bunceby firmly. "Come Willie, I'll find you someone else to practice with."

The scrawny boy, Willie, gave a satisfied smile to Dudley before following Bunceby out of the ring. Dudley threw his boxing gloves on the ring in disgust, and Harry for a second thought he'd give into one of his old tantrums, the same tantrums he did as a child. However, he begrudgingly left the ring and gestured for Piers and his gang to follow him. Which they proudly did.

"Till we meet again," Piers said to Hermione, awkwardly trying to kiss her hand.

"Thanks," replied Hermione uncomfortably.

Once the skinny Polkiss boy was gone, Ron approached Hermione, looking livid.

"Hermione, remember to wash your hands," said Ron angrily.

"I think I'll do that now," she said.

Hermione rushed to the bathroom, immediately washing her hands, using extra soap. She she left the restroom, she was shocked to see Claire, waiting for her. The girl seemed nice, despite knowing Dudley, but Hermione was taken aback at her behavior and reaction Harry.

"Hello, Claire," Hermione said.

"Hi," Claire replied politely.

Something seemed to be weighing on this girl's mind, and Hermione, being ever observant, sensed this. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Yes," said Claire. "You seem nice, so I must know? Why are you friends with that boy?"

"What?" replied Hermione in false confusion, though she perfectly knew what this was about?

"Harry Potter. Dudley's cousin. Why are your friends with him? You do know where he goes to school, right? He hasn't lied to you about who he is?" warned Claire.

Hermione smiled. She knew this girl didn't mean any offence. After all, she was just believing the lie that Harry's relatives feed her.

"No, he goes to school with me," said Hermione firmly.

"But, St. Brutus is for only boys," said Claire shocked.

"I don't know about this St. Brutus, but Harry goes to school with me up North, at Wellington Academy," explained Hermione.

Claire was stunned and confused. Looking like she was trying to wrap her head around this whole thing. "No, he goes to St. Brutus. That's what Dudley and his parents said."

"Then why do I remember taking every class with him for the last five years," said Hermione. She then rummaged through her purse and took out a flyer for this Wellington Academy and handed it to Claire. "You can look it up if you wish."

"I think I will," said Claire, unconvinced.

Little did Hermione know, Harry had been listening in closely, and seemed to be as confused as Claire was? _What is Wellington Academy, and why is Hermione saying we go there_? Harry thought. He'd be sure to ask her later, as he had to move away quickly when Hermione was done talking to Claire. As he moved farther away, he could hear Dudley talking to his Gang loudly. Years of listening into conversations, whether in the cupboard or under his Invisibility Cloak, had caused him to develop rather sneaky ways of spying. Besides, Dudley and his friends were too dumb to realize how loud they were.

"Are you sure you're gonna get some, Big D? They didn't seem all that into you," said Malcolm.

"Trust me, they want us," replied Dudley.

"Yeah, did you see how that Granger girl acted when I asked her to sit down next to me? She was practically eating out of my hand," said Piers confidently.

"But why those two?" asked Gordon. "Their friends with Potter."

"Yeah, thought that redhead has a nice behind though," said Dennis.

"Yeah, and she's gonna be mine," said Dudley. "Trust me, by the end of the summer, Piers and me will score with them."

"Why do you want to redhead so badly?" asked Piers.

"Because, I think Potter likes her," Dudley said with a wicked smile. "He should know by now that in this house, he doesn't get anything until after I'm done with it."

A fury and anger began to burn inside Harry's chest. Who are they to talk in such a disrespectful tone about his friends? Hermione and Ginny were people, not toys Dudley could play with, then get sick of. He clenched his fist and was about to approach them, when he heard a soothing voice.

"You alright Harry?" asked Ginny concerned.

The sound of her voice seemed to calm much of his anger, though he still felt rage towards Dudley and his buffoons.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not," replied Ginny thoughtfully. "You can tell me about it later, but right now, let's go home. I can still smell your cousin from here."

Once back at Mrs. Figg's House, much of Harry's anger towards his cousin had deflated, though he still felt a deep rage towards them. However, this rage was distracted by his friend's laughter and merriment at Dudley's display in the gym. They were all sitting in the living room, recalling the events that unfolded.

"I still can't believe he slipped in his own sweat," roared Ron with laughter.

"He looked like a child on the floor," said Ginny. "Wait till we tell Fred and George."

"I know," said Neville. "They are gonna be so jealous."

"More like proud," said Ginny.

"Yes," agreed Hermione pleasantly.

Harry had noticed that throughout the conversation, Hermione was smiling triumphantly and pleased, and this satisfied Hermione reminded him earlier of her conversation with Claire.

"Hermione, what's Wellington Academy?" asked Harry.

The rest stopped laughing and looked at him confused. However, Hermione looked pleased with herself, like she'd just passed her O. and N.E. in the same day.

"I'm glad you asked, Harry," she said.

She took from her bag a pamphlet with the bright words of Wellington Academy, that strangely had the familiar crest of Hogwarts on the cover. Hermione held the pamphlet up and prepared to speak.

"I don't know if Harry has told you, but his relatives told everyone in this town that Harry attends a school for criminals," explained Hermione.

Harry looked slightly embarrassed, especially when Ginny and Neville looked to him for confirmation. Harry noted, meaning yes. While Neville appeared confused, Ginny looked angry, but let Hermione finish.

"Yes, so I took it upon myself to correct his relatives," explained Hermione.

"Blimey, you didn't tell them about Hogwarts!" said Neville worried.

"No, well not in a way," replied Hermione.

"What do you mean, _not in a way_? What's going on? What's Wellington Academy?" asked Ron, rubbing his head.

"You see, Ronald, Wellington Academy is Hogwarts. Well, it's a cover for Hogwarts. You, Ginny, and Neville wouldn't know about it because you were raised in magical homes, but Wellington Academy for Gifted Youngsters is a cover for Hogwarts," explained Hermione.

Everyone, even Harry, looked shocked. Never once, even with the number of Muggle-Born students in their dorm, have they ever heard there was a cover for Hogwarts. Most said that their parents told everyone they attended a school a school up north, but never said what that name was.

"It was Dumbledore's idea," continued Hermione. "Whenever the parents of a Muggle-Born student are asked where their children go to school or where they spend most of the year at, they use Wellington Academy as a cover. Here, you can see everything in the pamphlet."

Hermione laid the pamphlet down on the floor and opened it. The front cover had an unmoving image of a glorious campus, resembling a college rather than an academy, with the Hogwarts crest in the center, only a large _W_ had replaced the usual _H_ for Hogwarts. Harry and the others looked on in curiosity and amazement. Hermione looked pleased. The description read;

_Wellington Academy for Gifted Youngsters has been the toast of English education for over a hundred years. We have taken and accepted some of the most respected and successful individuals England and Scotland has seen, including Winston Churchill, George Orwell, and Tony Blair. Our current Headmaster, Albert Dumbledore…._

"Albert Dumbledore," said Ron amused at the muggleization of Dumbledore's name.

"Keep reading. It gets better," said Hermione.

_Has ensured that Wellington continues to archive greatest and new heights. "We strive for not only excellence in our school, but kindness in our students." Wellington's students and faculty are known for their diversity and dedication to education. Bringing a bright future to England and Europe._

"Never thought Dumbledore would be full of himself to do this," said Ron.

"It was more for the students then him," answered Hermione.

Ron turned the pamphlet over to an image that caught Harry off guard. There was a clearly forged, yet convincing photo of Harry wearing a football uniform on a football field.

"What's this?" asked Harry surprised.

"Well, they had to make it convincing, so they made some fake photos of student clubs and activities. This is the football team, which is made up of the school's best Quidditch players," said Hermione.

"What's football?" asked Ginny.

"It's a Muggle sport. I think the Americans call it soccer, for some odd reason," explained Hermione.

"I remember hearing Dean talk about it once," said Neville.

Harry looked deeply into the fake photograph, and could see that this football team was made up of various Quidditch players at the school. There was him, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Fred and George, as well as players from other houses like Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Cho Chang, and Roger Davies. Even if it was fake, Harry thought these wizards and witches looked out of place playing a Muggle sport, especially Draco, who loathed all things Muggle. He especially found the fake picture of the Wellington Cheerleading team beneath it even more shocking, as it featured the Patil Twins, Lavender Brown, and Pansy Parkinson looking perky in their cheerleading outfits.

"What are those?" said Neville, who along with Ron were grinning at their classmates in cheerleading uniforms.

"Their cheerleaders. They cheer the players on," replied Hermione, annoyed at her male friend's response. "Moving on."

Hermione turned the page to reveal herself, as well as Neville and few others in another fake photo of a chemistry club, run by none other than Professor Snape. Everyone burst into laughter again, upon seeing Snape, everyone's least favorite teacher, in Muggle attire, which included a bowtie and a short sleeved shirt, though he retained his trademark sneer.

"Is that Snape?" roared Ginny, falling back on the floor in laughter.

"He looks like a nerd," said Harry. "Can I keep this? I have to show it to Sirius."

"Sure, I have plenty more," replied Hermione.

"Can I have one too," said Ron.

"Wait till Fred and George see this," said an excited Ginny.

Then a realization dawned on Harry that caused his smile to fade. "Hermione, I know what you did, but trust me, it won't work. Why do you think giving this to that Claire girl will change how people here see me?"

Hermione just smiled. "Oh Harry. Claire is a teenage girl. If I have learnt anything from Parvarti and Lavender, is that once a teenage girl learns a juicy bit of gossip, they can't help but spread it. Just you wait and see."

Harry still looked unconvinced. The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, with all five teenagers joking and laughing at the expense of both Dudley and Snape, as well as the idea behind this Wellington Academy. Finally, as the night was drawing closer, they decided it was time to go to bed. Ron and Hermione decided to walk ahead together, while Ginny asked Harry to hang back.

"You guys head back. I wanted to ask Harry something?" said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione complied, walking off.

"So," Ginny asked outside of Mrs. Figg's Home. "What was bothering you earlier?"

With all the laughter, Harry had completely forgotten about Dudley's disrespectful comments towards Hermione and Ginny.

"It would only upset you," Harry replied.

"Try me," Ginny said determined.

Harry then proceeded to describe Dudley's lude comments and his desire to sleep with her. When he was done, he expected her to be disgusted, but she only laughed.

"He actually thinks me and Hermione would want him and his rat friend," joked Ginny. "Haven't you noticed how neither of us care for him?"

"You're not upset?" said Harry.

"Of course not. Both me and Hermione knew those two had a thing for us, but do you honestly think we have any desire to date them, let alone sleep with them," said Ginny.

"Well, now that you mention it. I don't know why any woman would want to sleep with Dudley," joked Harry, causing Ginny to laugh harder.

"I'd rather go on a date with Bloody Baron or the Giant Squid in the Great Lake than that lump of a cousin of yours. At least they'd know how to treat a lady," said Ginny.

"I almost asked the Giant Squid to the Yule Ball," joked Harry.

"Honestly, the only woman who could love Dudley is his mother. Why'd you let it bother you?"

"Just didn't like him talking about you that way. Wanted to punch him when I heard it," said Harry angrily.

"Always a gentleman," said Ginny.

"It was just the way he was talking about you and Hermione like you were objects," replied Harry. "I know he hasn't got a chance with either of you, but that wasn't why I was upset. He shouldn't be talking about you like that."

"We can take care of ourselves," replied Ginny. "But thanks for your concern."

"I know you can take care of yourself, I just care about you as well."

Without fully realizing what he was doing, Harry had grabbed onto Ginny's hand. The two stopped dead in their tracks, red beginning to form on both of their cheeks. They stood there for what felt like a while, Ginny staring between Harry and their entangled hands. After a long pause, Ginny retrieved her hand and began walking back into the house.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said.

"Goodnight," Harry waved, not entirely sure what just happened.

Once she was back inside and Harry had begun walking home, Ginny leaned against the front door, a child-like grin forming and her cheeks blushing feverishly. _I held Harry's hand_, she thought. _Harry Potter reached for my hand and I took it. We held hands._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Chore Day**_

Petunia Dursley was in a particularly good mode today. No, Petunia Dursley was in a particularly great mode today. Despite the facts that she was forced to allow more abnormal and freakish wizards in her home, or that for some odd reason, her son had sweat through his bed sheets the previous night, today was her favorite day. For today was Tuesday. Tuesdays always held a special spot in Petunia Dursley's heart as her Ladies Club, made up of some of the most respectable women in Surrey (at least that's what Petunia and the other women in the club thought), would meet in one members' house. Today, they were to meet and gather at her humble abode.

Petunia had begun preparing for the meeting the previous day, making small sandwiches and ensuring neither Vernon nor Dudley nibbled on them at night, as well as giving the house a good clean down. Luckily, today everyone was out of the house. Vernon was busy at work, Dudley was having tea with his friends (or so she thought), and Harry and his fellow delinquents were off causing some trouble (or so she assumed).

No, everything was perfect today, she just knew it.

It was close to noon when the women started arriving. Everyone greeted Petunia with the same enthusiasm, Mrs. Kitters hugged her, Mrs. Polkiss kissed her cheeks, yet Petunia noticed a distance between herself and Mrs. Barb Templeton, as the women looked at Petunia as if she was a stranger. Petunia just ignored this.

Everything was going fine so far, laughing and enjoying themselves, until Mrs. Templeton spoke up.

"Ah, Petunia. What is your nephew up to these days?" asked Mrs. Templeton.

"Why would we concern ourselves with that criminal," said Mrs. Polkiss.

"Yes, the less we deal with my nephew the better," agreed Petunia.

"I know, but do you know my niece, Claire, she goes to school with your son," said Mrs. Templeton.

"Oh, yes. How is Claire? Dudley fancies her, you know," beamed Petunia.

"She's fine, but she did have an interested conversation with one of your nephew's friends," replied Mrs. Templeton.

"Oh, they didn't harass her, did they?" inquired Mrs. Kitters.

"If so, I'll have quite a word with Harry," snapped Petunia.

"No, in fact she was rather pleasant, at least according to Claire. Though, this friend of Harry's had something interesting to say, about where your nephew attends school," continued Mrs. Templeton.

Petunia froze as her heart sped up. This was it? This was when it finally all came out, her and her family's darkest secret, their greatest shame? That they had a wizard in their home. Petunia wanted to throw the women out, maybe even lock them away, which though extreme, was better than being seen as abnormal as Harry. All Petunia could do was sit, drink her tea, and pray to God nothing went wrong.

"What do you know about Wellington Academy?" asked Mrs. Templeton.

"Never heard of such a place," answered Petunia at once.

"I have. Heard it's a pretty nice school," said an interested Mrs. Polkiss.

"Yes, well according to Harry's friend, Harry attend this Wellington Academy," said Mrs. Templeton, staring at Petunia.

"Oh, Barb. Surely we can't believe the words of someone who associates with criminals," said Mrs. Polkiss.

"I thought the same, so I phoned St. Brutus and…they never heard of your nephew," said Mrs. Templeton bluntly.

Petunia was dumbstruck as all eyes turned suspiciously and accusingly turned to her. She tried to force a smile, but her jitters got the better of her as she nervously took a long sip from her tea. What had the boy done now? Why couldn't he just leave them be?

"So, I phoned this Wellington Academy and they sent me to their Headmaster, a Mr. Albert Dumbledore, and he not only was fully aware of who your nephew was, but he had nothing but nice things to say about him," continued Mrs. Templeton.

Petunia clutched her cup of tea as anger boiled in her at the mention of that name. Dumbledore, of course he had to be behind it. This must have been his plan all along. Force those freaks into her house and cause as much trouble as he could, tearing apart their perfect world, root from stem. She had to save face, she had to find an excuse, and she had to preserve this lie, especially with the entire Ladies Club looking at her, confused, suspicious, and even hurt.

"Petunia," said Mrs. Kitters, clearly intrigued by this new source of gossip. "You told us Harry went to a school for criminals."

"He does," replied Petunia in a harsher then intended tone. "I don't know what all this Wellington business is, but I can ensure you that my nephew goes to St. Brutus."

"Then how do you explain this," insisted Mrs. Templeton, handing a pamphlet for this Wellington Academy.

The women handed it around, and upon opening it, it only fouled their suspicion and intensified the accused and curious gazes directed at Petunia. When the pamphlet finally reached the Dursley matriarch, her heart sank as she opened it and stared at the image inside. There was her nephew, Harry, in a football uniform, smiling along with an entire football team. She would have recognized the boy to the left as Ron, the other wizard staying in her home, yet she was too stunned to see him or think of any excuse.

"Petunia, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Templeton, not too worried.

"Never better. Would you all like something to eat?" she asked, desperate to shift the conversation anywhere else.

Despite her best efforts to sway the conversation, and her best attempts at excusing this revelation, the topic of Harry and where he actually attends school was the center point of the entire meeting. Petunia was pestered with questions concerning her least favorite topic, Harry. She had even overheard the women talking behind her back, formulating their own ideas on why Petunia lied.

For the first time, Petunia was thankful for when the meeting ended. Unlike previous meetings, she did not help the women out of the house, insist they stay longer, or even wave goodbye. She was grateful for it to be over.

Once out of sight, Petunia shut the window blinds. Petunia wanted to cry, she wanted to sob or wail. The day her and her husband had feared for nearly fifteen years had finally come. Even after all the trouble, with the letters, the Masons, and even the Aunt Marge accident, the family had kept the Dursley name respectable in all of Surrey and Harry away from the neighbors. Now, the slightest slip, the most insignificant of reveals had brought all of it down. St. Brutus was more than an insult to Harry, it was a defense, a way of keeping him away from the neighbor's gaze and interest. Now, they would want to know him, meet him, and even talk to him.

This should have brought tears to her eyes; this should upset her. However, all she felt was anger towards her nephew and this reveal and resentment that he was forced here to begin with. Her face contorted with rage and turned a slight puce, resembling her husband for a moment.

"Potter!" she grunted to no one.

**HRHRHRHR**

For the first time in a while, Harry heard a loud beating on his bedroom door that woke both him and Ron right up.

"Get up! Now!" screeched his Aunt Petunia.

Harry was surprised. It had been a while since Aunt Petunia woke him up in such a manner. Ever since he was sent to Hogwarts, Petunia and the rest of the house had done everything to ignore him and keep their distance. Nevertheless, Harry answered the door, still partly asleep. Upon opening, Aunt Petunia glared at him, a detested sternness in her gaze. Harry felt like he had returned to his cupboard days, as this was a look his aunt only gave him whenever Dudley blamed Harry for something he did.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry confused.

"Don't take that tone with me," snapped Aunt Petunia.

Harry looked even more confused while Ron from the corner rolled his eyes, as the tone Harry used, though tired, was pleasant to say the less.

"Sorry," replied Harry.

"I have decided that I am sick of you and your layabout friends taking advantage of me and your uncle's hospitality. I have complied a list of chores I intend to have you and you're…friends to complete," commanded Aunt Petunia.

She used a disgusted tone when uttering the word _friends_, like it was some taboo swear word. With a sneer on her face, rivaling even the likes of Professor Snape, she handed Harry an extensive list of chores. Now he defiantly felt like he was back in cupboard days. The chores the list comprised of were tedious, insignificant, and seemed to simply be made up to torture Harry. With such tasks as alphabetize the icebox and straighten the pictures of Dudley.

Harry handed the list to Ron, who greeted it with the same enthusiasm. "She's barking mad!" said Ron. "Even mum would never make us do things like this."

"I think the neighbors found out about this Wellington Academy," Harry said.

"How do you tell?" asked Ron.

"My aunt's usually on a warpath when it involves the neighbors. I had a whole list like that this one time a neighbor asked what my Hogwarts trunk was from," replied Harry.

In no time at all, Harry and Ron were downstairs, and surprised to find Hermione waiting for them. She had the same tired look on her face as they did, no doubt Aunt Petunia had taken to waking her up as well. Ron grunted as he walked over to her, while Harry approached his aunt.

"I am going shopping for the next meeting for my Ladies Club, and I want this house spotless when I return!" commanded Aunt Petunia in a militaristic tone resembling a drill sergeant.

"Wasn't there a meeting yesterday? The next meeting isn't until six days," said Harry.

"Don't talk back to me!" snapped Aunt Petunia. "I have let you trespass in this house for too long! Now, as I said, SPOLTLESS BY THE TIME I RETURN!"

With a loud slam, and a huff Aunt Petunia was gone. As the trio recomposed themselves, they all stared down at the list in front of them.

"She doesn't actual expect us to do any of this," said Ron.

"We should at least try and get some of it done," suggested Hermione, though even she too thought this list was excessive.

"Yeah, but if I know my aunt, either she'll find something wrong with what we did or she just add something," said Harry bitterly. "Let's just do this. Hermione you alphabetize the icebox, I don't think Ron even has an icebox. Ron, you straighten the pictures. I'll clean the kitchen counters."

Begrudgingly, each one of the trio set forth doing their chore, none of them taking any of what they were doing seriously.

**HRHRHRHR**

_Ginny was wearing a bright wedding dress, as her father came into to fetch her. With a joyous, yet tearful face, Arthur Weasley reached out his hand for his daughters._

"_Ready?" he asked with a smile._

"_As ever," she replied, her nerves taking over._

_The father and daughter began walking down the aisle, passing by the smiling faces of her friends and family. She passed her brothers, giving approving nods, her mother and Hagrid, crying unashamed, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who gave cheerful smiles._

_Ahead, was her future husband, who was staring back at her with his emerald eyes, looking handsome in his dress robes? There was her future, her true love, Harry. Beside him, was Ron and Neville, looking dapper in their own robes? Along with Hermione and Luna, both wiping away tears in their bridesmaid's dress. At the head, was Professor Dumbledore, acting as minister for the ceremony? _

"_You look…beautiful," beamed Harry._

"_Thanks," she replied blushing._

_As the ceremony began, Ginny felt a familiar fear grow around. She turned to see that all of the guests were gone, along with Harry and the others. The church had begun to decay and soon the fearful voice of her voice echoed again._

"_Did you think he'd love," said Tom. "You are tainted. You are foul. You are…mine."_

"_Where's Harry! Where's the others?" Ginny asked dreading the answer. _

_Soon, a figure emerged from the church. A handsome young man, with snake-like eyes and wicked smile. It was the man who haunted her dreams, the man who would become a monster. Tom Riddle, or as the brave called him, Lord Voldemort. Ginny began to walk back._

"_Get away from me?" she yelled. _

"_Your mine Ginny, and now that I'm back," the handsome features of Tom began to melt away into the monstrous and inhuman face of Lord Voldemort, "Harry will be mine. I'll get him first, then you. The best part, it will be all your fault."_

Heavily breathing and sweating, Ginny awoke startled. It had been a long time since she had that nightmare, and it still had the same effect as before. Wiping her brow, she changed quickly and went downstairs to meet with Neville and Mrs. Figg. Her friend and the old woman saw the look of distress painted on Ginny's face and inquired how she was doing.

"Sorry," she answered. "Just had a bad dream. What time is it?"

"9:36," replied Mrs. Figg. "Here, have some toast."

Hungry, Ginny took a handful of toast and looked around the table. Despite it being relatively early in the morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were usually here by this time. By the looks on both her companions' faces, Ginny could see they were thinking the same thing.

"Neville, did you hear from Harry or the others?" asked Ginny.

"No, usually the three are here by now," replied Neville.

"You think somethings holding them up?" said Ginny.

"Why don't after your done eating, you two take a walk over to Privet Drive. It must be Harry's relatives who are keeping them, and if I know the Dursleys, none of your friends are enjoying themselves."

Ginny and Neville nodded in agreement. As soon as they were done with breakfast, they were walking through the streets of Wisteria Walk and on their way to Privet Drive. Something strange happened on their journey. A skinny man with a slim mustache and balding hair approached them.

"Your friends with Harry Potter, right?" inquired the man.

"Yes," replied Neville confused.

"John Gilvin, I live close by. Tell Harry if he ever needs to make any extra money, he could mow my lawn," offered Mr. Gilvin pleasantly.

"We'll…be sure the pass the massage," replied Neville.

However, Mr. Gilvin's attitude was apparently shared by the inhabitants Little Whinging. For as both Ginny and Neville walked through the streets to reach Privet Drive, neighbors and occupants seemed more cheerful and accepting towards them. Greeting them with hellos and smiles, a great contrast the angry glares and worried glances the people of Little Whinging had been giving the young wizards and witches since their arrival. Ginny and Neville made a note to inquire about it later.

Finally, the two reached the bland and all too common setting of Number 4 Privet Drive. The driveway was vacant and the garage was shut, and although Ginny and Neville still knew very little about the Muggle world, they knew this meant Harry's relatives were out. Neville, still a gentleman, knocked on the front door, which was answered by a tired Hermione holding a broom.

"There you guys are," she said.

"I see you guys are busy," said Ginny, peering in to see Harry cleaning the counters and Ron straightening random pictures.

"Harry's aunt gave us a list of chores she wants finished. I think she knows about Wellington Academy," Hermione explained, hints of satisfaction in her voice.

"In that case, we'll help," offered Neville.

"You guys don't have to help if you don't want," offered Harry. "She only expects us to do them."

"Nonsense," proclaimed Ginny. "Of course we'll help you guys."

"Yeah. Plus, if we join in, you guys will be done quicker," said Neville.

Harry passed the list of chores his Aunt Petunia had given them, and both Ginny and Neville were surprised by the amount and senselessness of each task. Yes, Mrs. Weasley and Neville's Grandmother would give them chores to do around the house, but never did they give them such tasks as turning the television channels to Vernon and Dudley's favorites or rearranging the soap in all the bathrooms by color.

"Is she barking mad," grunted Ginny.

"Yes, she is," grunted Ron.

"I don't even know how this tellervision works," said Neville.

"It's television, or telly. Don't worry about that, Neville. Harry and I will do things like that. You can sweep the rugs, while Ginny, you can dust the lamp shades," said Hermione.

"I'll go do all the bathroom work. My aunt has a very specific way her bathrooms need to be cleaned," explained Harry.

"Okay, good luck," said Hermione, bending down to sweep under the living room table.

Harry spent close to a half an hour wiping, sweeping, and organizing the Dursleys' upstairs restroom. Harry knew this was pointless, as his Aunt Petunia had already cleaned everything the previous night and even so, she'd find some small detail to complain to him about. Nevertheless, Harry completed every chore in the bathroom his aunt had assigned him. Scrubbing, cleansing, and even rearranging the soap by color.

When he was done, he returned to his friends to find a strange site. None of them were in the kitchen or living room, all of them were at the foot of the stairs, staring at something. When he entered, they all looked up at him with devastated, upset, and sympathetic eyes. Hermione even looked on the verge of tears, while Ron seemed to be wrapping his head around concepts too great for him.

"What is going…?" Harry didn't need to finish that sentence.

He soon saw what caused this change of mode, something that sent his heart beating. Behind them, with the door cracked open, was his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs.

"Harry, why is there a bed in that cupboard?" asked Ginny tentatively, though he suspected she already knew the answer.

Harry froze, as all his friends' eyes looked up at him. What he feared the most about his closest friends spending the summer with him here had come true. They had finally uncovered the severity of the neglect and mistreatment he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, finding their greatest mistreatment, the cupboard. Hermione's eyes began to water, while Ron and Ginny clenched theirs fists, a fury growing within them. However, it was Neville who had the oddest expression, as he looked ashamed of himself, while also staring at Harry sympathetically.

"Harry, did…did your relatives make you…." Harry had stormed past them before Hermione could finish.

"It doesn't matter," he replied firmly.

Hermione and the others looked incredulous and upset. They had known Harry long enough to see his reluctance to talk about something usually meant it was true, signaling that he did in fact previously occupy the cupboard under the stares. Ron and Ginny's anger grew, Neville looked shocked, and small tears began to fall down Hermione's face.

"Look, what happened already happened. There's nothing to change it," Harry said softly.

"Nothing to change it," Hermione repeated in indignation. "Nothing to change it. Just because something happened and it's done, doesn't mean that its right."

"Hermione's right," said Neville, still stunned. "I mean, my gran can be a little hard on me, but she'd never do something like this."

"No decent human being would do something like this!" shouted Ron. "It's awful!"

"It's monstrous!" lashed out Ginny.

Harry hadn't seen Ron this upset since Draco Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood. For a second, Harry thought Ron and his sister resembled Mrs. Weasley with their fury. Soon, everybody but Harry was speaking, giving their opinion and lashing-out at the Dursley's actions. Shame and embarrassment filled within Harry, till finally, he couldn't take it. Without another word, without thinking, Harry began to storm out the door.

"Harry, where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To get some air," Harry replied in a huff.

Before he could leave however, Hermione stood in front of the door, stretching out her arms and shielding herself between Harry and the door. She wasn't going to let him leave. Anger and shame rose in Harry towards his friends. Why did they think this matters now? It's in the past, leave it there?

"Hermione, please move," said Harry firmly.

"No," replied Hermione firmer.

"Move!" repeated Harry.

"No!" repeated Hermione.

Before Harry could act, a reassuring hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned to see Ginny, staring sympathetically at him. Strangely, much of his anger decreased upon her touch.

"Harry, please don't leave. We just want to help," Ginny said.

Taking in a somber and deep breath, Harry moved slowly away from the door. Once he was at a far enough distance, Hermione removed herself from the door, as everyone retired to the living room. To Harry's great discomfort, he found all eyes once again on him, like they were expecting him to speak. Harry simpley looked away.

"How long did they make you sleep under there?" asked Neville breaking the silence?

"What?" replied Harry, though he knew what the question meant?

"Don't play dumb. How long did they make you…live there," shouted Ron, pointing to cupboard.

Harry sighed. "Till I went to Hogwarts."

All their eyes widened, emotion running through each of them. Ron and Ginny returned to their anger, while Hermione and Neville both looked stunned, turning their gazes between Harry and the cupboard in disbelief.

"Look, its fine," said Harry to no avail.

"No, it is not fine! It is the farthest thing from fine! Even when you were a baby! How could they do this to a child! It's inhuman! It's despicable! It's…It's…Oh Harry," Hermione threw her arms around Harry, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Harry suppressed the urge to push her away. Instead, he patted her on the back, trying to comfort his weeping friend. Ron on the other hand, looked like he was ready to explode. Ginny seemed less angry, and more understanding towards Harry, choosing to give the boy his safe, rather than push like Hermione. Unexpectedly, Ron walked upstairs, without uttering a single word.

"Where are you going?" asked Neville.

"To pack. We're leaving!" she spouted.

"Leaving," Hermione pulled away from Harry and followed Ron.

Soon, the others joined her. They found Ron in Harry's Room, furiously throwing cloths and other belongings into his trunk.

"Where exactly are we leaving too?" asked Hermione.

"The Burrow perhaps, but anywhere is better than here," he replied, not looking up.

"Ron, we can't just leave," argued Hermione.

"Why not? Why should Harry stay here? Why should we stay here?" Ron shouted back.

"There has to be a reason," replied Hermione desperately.

In a very rare moment, Hermione looked to be lost. She was trying in vain to wrap her head around why Harry would be left here? Why would Dumbledore or anyone allow Harry to stay here? Did they know about this? If so, why didn't they stop it? It was at this point that Harry had had enough of this. He was ready to explode, when a needed distraction entered the house in a screeching voice.

"I see you've failed clean the house as I asked!" Aunt Petunia called. "And where are you all off to. Lazy wizards."

Now, a fury the likes of which Harry had never seen before in his friends, rose. Again, Ron and Ginny looked ready to explode, Hermione was breathing heavily as her face was growing red, and even Neville looked disgusted as he heard Aunt Petunia's voice. Before Harry could act or even say something, all four of his friends descended down the stairs like birds of prey. Harry rushed downstairs, finding all his friends, glaring at his aunt, who responded to this with her usual purse lips and general sourness.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped at the four teens. "Now, I see you have failed to complete the list of chores I gave you. Quite ungrateful…."

Hermione moved towards the Dursley woman, staring daggers at the woman. "YOU MADE YOUR NEPHEW SLEEP UNDER THE STAIRS!"

Aunt Petunia was taken back both by the statement and by the tone Hermione was taking. Although, Petunia was quick to recompose herself, staring back at the young witch in disgust and resentment.

"What we do in our own home is our business. I wouldn't expect a bunch of layabouts to understand. Besides, we had to," snapped the Dursley woman.

"HAD TO!" Ginny yelled. "You never had to do anything! You think you're justified!"

"My mum was right about you! You are a bunch of awful, bloated walruses," snapped Ron.

"How dare you," snapped back Petunia, flames in her eyes.

"How dare we, how dare you! You think we're overacting," yelled Neville, looking braver than Harry had ever seen him.

Soon, all four of Harry's friends were ganging up on his aunt, blasting her with insults, berates, and rants. Petunia was trying desperately to keep order, to keep some semblance that this was her house, but the furious yells and screams of her wizard guests proved too much. Soon, she found herself backed into a corner, trying to think of what to say. Finally having enough, Harry spoke.

"Guys!" he called out. "This isn't going to help! Clearly there is a lot of emotion here, why don't me and my friends all take a walk," suggested Harry angrily. "I would really like it if we took a walk."

All of them looked up at Harry, as Petunia cowered in the corner. None of his friends looked like they wanted to leave, but their desire to comfort Harry override their desire to target Petunia with abuse. One by one, they slowly moved towards the door. Finally, Harry was alone with his aunt. Petunia was quick to pull herself back together. An anger that matched her husband's temper rose, and she looked like she was turning a shade of purple. She moved towards Harry, looking like she wanted to hit him, inflict him any number of pain. Simply, she stared at him, disgusted as ever.

"You ungrateful little…." She looked like she was at a loss of words, her anger too great. "After all we've done, you sick your dogs on me! Oh, wait until your uncle gets home. You'll wish you still lived there."

She pointed to the cupboard. "Fine. If you think my friends are upset, wait until we see how Sirius and Dumbledore are," said Harry.

Aunt Petunia looked threatened. Harry shut the door, leaving his aunt behind. Taking in a loud breath, he knew he had to face his friends. He knew they'd want him to talk. _Well_, he thought grimly. _At least he can't get worse_.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, copyright belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Media._

_Note: Thought I'd do a short and funny chapter after last week. Hope you enjoy._

_**Chapter 10: Alarm!**_

The point of having his friends stay the summer was to give Harry the relaxation, comfort, and support he would not receive from his relatives. However, since the revelation of his former place of occupancy at Number 4 Privet Drive, his friend's mode had drastically shifted. While Harry was able to convince them not to reveal this secret to anyone else and convinced Ron not to leave, their attitudes to the Harry and the Dursleys had changed.

While they were more sympathetic and understanding with Harry, it did not stop them for pestering him with questions as to why he had to stay here to begin with or why he didn't tell anyone. Which Harry would answer the same, that he did not know himself? Often times he would find either Ginny or Hermione, staring into the cupboard with deep and wet eyes, imaging all the nights Harry had to spend in here, alone and cold. Prompting Harry to walk over and shut the cupboard close.

Luckily for Harry, the only thing more intense than his friend's sympathy towards him was their hatred and anger towards his relatives. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and even Hermione now had nothing but distain for the Dursleys. Ron was short with all of his relatives, in fact more often than not, Harry found himself trying to stop or prevent an argument from breaking out between Ron and his Uncle Vernon. As for Hermione, any niceties or pleasantries she had previously offered the Dursleys were long gone. Hermione would glare or snap at Harry's aunt or uncle or refuse to even look at them. Neville and Ginny had wisely chosen to avoid Number 4 Privet Drive all together, opting to meet the others outside the house or at Mrs. Figg's Home.

However, Harry and his friends were not free from his relative's scorn. The Dursleys had been extra nasty to Harry and his friends in the past few days since they discovered the cupboard. Either berating them on the qualities of the Wizarding World or even downright insulting them from either appearances or background. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were especially ticked off by a comment his Uncle Vernon had made on gingers and Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumpy, ginger woman!" Harry remembered Ginny snapping furiously at his uncle. "By the looks of your stomach, you aren't in any position to be calling someone else dumpy."

Although the tensions were high, Dudley, either by sheer determination or blind stupidity and arrogance, continued his pursuit of Ginny and Hermione. Though neither witch had shown anything but a disinterest and even a disliking towards the plump boy, he and Piers continuingly asked them out and both girls continuingly turned them down.

However, one strange surprise was that while tension were high at home, the rest of Privet Drive was very inviting. Since the discovery of Wellington Academy, the cover for Hogwarts, the neighbors of Privet Drive had had a complete turnaround to Harry, exchanging pleasantries and just being all around nice to him. Neighbors who had once scoffed at him now approached him and even offered him jobs to help around the house. Harry found it uncomfortably ironic that the less welcomed he was in the Wizarding World, the more welcomed he was in the Muggle World.

However, Uncle Vernon and Petunia were doing all in their power to crush this newfound interest in Harry, but the damage was done. Neighbors were now going up to Vernon and Petunia to ask them about Harry, and none were believing the couple's insistence that Harry was good-for-nothing criminal. To add insult to injury, Hermione and Ron began fouling the rumor mill with false reasons to the Dursley's deception.

"I hear, they were jealous Harry got into a better school than Dudley," Hermione once whispered to Mrs. Kitters and Mr. Gilvin.

"Really," replied Mrs. Kitters.

"Yeah. Wanted Dudley to get in, but he grades weren't so good," whispered Ron.

"Always thought there was something strange about that story," said Mr. Gilvin.

This only furthered the tension and hatred Harry's aunt and uncle held for them. Luckily, Harry and his friends were nowhere near his aunt and uncle today. Harry, wanting a change of topic lately, was sitting in Mrs. Figg's living room, describing to Ron, Ginny, and Neville what a movie was, while Hermione was talking to her parents on the phone in the other room.

"But, how do they get the pictures to move without magic?" asked Ron.

"They film them," insisted Harry growing tired. "They use cameras and other things to capture the images."

"I still don't get it," said Neville confused.

"You know, I don't think you're supposed to get movies, I think you just have to watch them," explained Harry.

"What's your favorite movie?" asked Ginny.

Harry froze. In truth, while the Dursleys had gone to the movies multiple times, never once had they taken Harry. Harry had only seen a move two times, and it was when the Dursleys were out and he was allowed to watch the telly, though he'd always change it back to whatever channel Vernon left it to. The two films he had seen were _the Ladykillers_ and _Bridge on the River Kwai_.

"Don't really watch a lot of films," replied Harry.

"Then we should watch one," suggested Ginny.

"What?" asked Harry?

"We should all watch a film together. Where do muggles usually go to watch these, movies?" Ginny asked.

"That actually sounds fun," said Neville.

"Yeah, dad would love to hear about that. So, where do we go to see a film?" asked Ron.

"Muggles either go to a theater or watch them at home on the telly. Mrs. Figg might have a VCR, I know she has a telly, but she never uses it," replied Harry.

"So, it's decided. We'll either go to this theater or watch a film on the tellervision," beamed Ginny.

Harry found no reason to argue with this plan, as it sounded rather fun actually. Like many of the other activities the Dursleys excluded Harry from, going to the movies was always something he'd desired. Not just would he be going, but he'd be going with friends.

"Sounds fun," said Harry.

"Hermione, we're gonna see movie one day. Have any suggestions?" asked Ron.

Hermione beamed at them. "Oh, I loved going to see a film with mum and dad. This sounds brilliant," soundly, Hermione looked like she had a thought. "Wait right here!"

For a quick moment, Hermione rushed out of the room and returned a second later, carrying the day's newspaper. Placing the paper on the table, she passed through several pages, until she reached the entertainment section.

"There," Hermione said, pointing at the paper. "These are a list of all the films playing, as well as their times and locations. Look, there's a theater in Little Whining."

"What movies are playing?" asked Harry.

"Well, there's _Nine Months_, a romantic-comedy starring Hugh Grant, me and my mum love him," explained Hermione.

"No romance," said Ron.

"Ron, what's wrong with a little romance," Harry couldn't help but detect a soothing quality in Hermione's voice, that made Ron blush scarlet.

"Ron's right. I use to read some of mum's romance novels. Dreadful things. What else?" asked Ginny?

"Well, there's _First Knight_, _Pocahontas_, _Batman Forever_, or _Apollo 13_," Hermione rounded off a list of name.

"What's _Apollo 13_?" asked Neville.

"Well, it's a space movie. You see, muggles send other muggles called astronauts into space…." Ron interrupted Hermione before she could finish.

"I pick that one," Ron said excited.

"But, you haven't even heard what it's about," replied Hermione.

"Don't care. Dad's always wondered how they send those muggles into space. This is the best shot I have," explained Ron.

"Same here," replied Ginny.

"I'm in if you guys are in. What do you say,?" Neville asked Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione had no objections. "Sounds like a plan," said Harry.

"Great! We'll go this weekend," explained Hermione.

Harry smiled. It was weird, but in these casual moments, whenever his friends were with him at the mall or just hanging around, he felt normal. He didn't feel like the Boy Who Lived, he didn't feel like a freak, he didn't even feel like a wizard. He felt like a normal, typical teenage boy and it was a pleasant surprise. He was free of the cares and worries being a wizard brought him, no Voldemort, no Ministry, no bothersome worries. Just him and his friends.

**HRHRHRHR**

"_Kill the spare," cried out Voldemort._

_ "Avada Kedavra," said Wormtail, casting the curse and hitting Cedric._

_ "No, Cedric!" screamed Harry._

_ As Cedric's body fell, Harry stared at the lifeless corpse. Cedric's face was unmoving, and his eyes were wide open, staring up at nothing. However, soon the mouth of Cedric began moving while the rest of him remained motionless, as if it was separate from the rest of his body._

_ "Harry," Cedric's seemingly dead body spoke. "This is all your fault."_

_ "No, Cedric!" called Harry._

_ "You gave him your blood. You allowed him to come back. You told me to take it with you." _

_ "No!" Harry pleaded._

_ "Harry!" shouted a familiar voice._

_Harry looked up to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, all badly beaten and all tied to gravestones, as Death Eaters swarmed around them. Harry's mind was racing. How did they get here? Why were they here? None of that mattered though. He knew, he had to help them. _

_ "Harry, do something!" pleaded Hermione. _

_ "I'm trying!" screamed Harry._

"_Come on! We need you!" begged Ron._

_Harry tried with all his might and magic to unbind himself, but to no avail. All the while, his friend's eyes pleaded and begged for him to help, to be the hero they thought he was, to save them like he always does. _

_Soon, a shadowy figure emerged and descended onto his friends. All four wizards shrieked and gasped at the sight of him. The most feared and powerful dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. With the movement of a predator stalking and toying with its pray, he descended onto the helpless Gryffindor's._

"_GET AWAY FROM THEM!" scream Harry._

_Voldemort ignored him, moving closer and closer to his friends. He rose his wand to their pale faces and…._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Harry had never been so glad and grateful to be woken up by a car alarm in the middle of the night. Waking right up, he saw Ron panicky wake as well, frightened and confused.

"Are we under attack!" asked Ron.

"No," sighed Harry. It's just my uncle's car alarm."

The loud beeps of Uncle Vernon's company car echoed not only throughout Number 4 Privet Drive, but the entire street as well. It didn't take long before a furious Uncle Vernon, in his night robe, was forced to go outside to turn off the alarm. Vernon's presence was met with annoyed and aggravated calls from the neighbors.

"What the hell, Dursley!"

"Turn that bloody thing off!"

"Thanks for waking my kids, jerk!"

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"I have to work tomorrow!"

Turning the alarm off, Vernon looked around the street. "Sorry," he said to the neighbors. "Won't happen again."

As Vernon reentered the house, he murmured obscenities under his breath. His temper simmered when he returned to his room and laid back down next to his wife. Petunia shot him a stern and worrisome look, hoping the neighbors weren't too upset. Vernon detected this, but was too tired to argue.

"We'll deal with it in the morning," he said.

He laid back down and closed his eyes.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Bloody hell!" Vernon growled, getting back up.

In a huff, Vernon got back downstairs and opened the front door again. Once again, he was met with more hostile growls and calls from the neighbors. Some had even gone outside, looking disapprovingly at the Dursley home.

"Fix that car!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is!"

"Just turn it off!"

Getting madder and madder, Vernon pressed the off switch on his keys. "There. Now you can all go back to bed."

Upon getting back inside, without any intention, Vernon slammed the door behind him. However, within seconds of coming back inside, those dreaded beeping sounds were heard again, this time seemingly louder. Vernon began to turn red, his blood boiling hot. Once more, he went outside, and was greeted by a neighbor, who was now on his front lawn.

"You think this is funny?" asked the neighbor, a Mr. John Gilvin.

"What do you mean, Gilvin," snapped Vernon, growing frustrated.

"Seems like a joke to me. Turning your alarm off and on. Must be having yourself a good laugh," replied Gilvin.

"Do you think this is funny!" called another neighbor.

"I can ensure you, this is not my fault," said Vernon hoarsely.

"Yeah, like you ensured us that your nephew went to St. Brutus," said Mr. Gilvin.

Vernon was no longer angry. Now he was furious. An easy way to anger Vernon Dursley was to mention Harry, unless it was an insult. Not wishing to lash out at the neighbors, Vernon retreated to his home, knowing who he would take his anger out on.

"BOY!" he barked from the bottom of the stairs. "DOWN HERE NOW! YOU'RE FRIAENDS TOO!"

Annoyed and tired, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly walked downstairs. Harry's Aunt Petunia followed, the usual disgusted look plastered on her tired face. Although neither of his parents noticed, Dudley was peering out his bedroom door, hoping to catch Harry or one of his friends being reprimanded or punished.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Uncle Vernon eyed each of them, although all three of them were so sleepy, none of them looked back. "Which one of you did it?" Vernon asked.

"Did what?" asked Ron holding his arms.

"Don't take that tone!" snapped Petunia. "You know very well what he's referring to!"

"No, we don't. Uncle Vernon, its 3:00 AM. Me, Ron, and Hermione don't have a clue what you talking about," said Harry.

"Which one of you turned the alarm on?" clarified Vernon.

"You think we did that!" said Ron incredulously.

"Yes. Now, out with it!"

The three wizards looked confused and stunned. "Mr. Dursley, you can't honestly believe we turned your car's alarm on," said Hermione gently.

"Then how did get on!" retorted Vernon.

"Bad wiring. It happens all the time," suggested Hermione.

"Bad wiring!" Vernon and Petunia said at the same time, both looking insulted.

Everything in the Dursley's lives was top notch. Nothing was secondhand, nothing was cheap, and nothing was poorly made, well except for what belonged to Harry.

"I can ensure you, it was not bad wiring. That is my company car! That car was bought and owned by Grunnings! Therefore, it is the best! Everything here is the best!" bellowed Vernon.

"If we did do it, then explain how we did it when we can't use magic outside of school," said Ron.

Both Vernon and Petunia were livid for two reasons. The first and most obvious was that Ron had just uttered the most hated and vile word in the Dursley household, _magic_. However, the second reason behind the fury of Harry's relatives was that Ron had pointed out a fatal flaw in their accusation. It was true that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not permitted to preform magic outside of school and the Dursleys very well knew this. This left Uncle Vernon puffing and breathing heavily, trying to think of what to say.

"March back upstairs, and not another word from any of you for the rest of the night!" commanded Vernon. Although none of them liked Vernon's tone or accusation, the three gladly returned to their rooms. "You, boy!"

Harry knew his uncle was referring to him. Although they were not addressed, both Ron and Hermione turned as well.

"I'm warning you. One more slip, and you'll wish you've never been born," snarled Uncle Vernon.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Harry.

Both Harry and Ron returned to their beds, too tired to react to Vernon's harshness or once again wish each other goodnight. As Harry laid in his bed, he debated with himself what was worse. His Uncle Vernon's car alarm or the nightmare?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Movie Night**_

Since the car alarm incident, Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had kept an uncomfortable and every present eye on Harry and his friends. Luckily, their nastiness had lightened considerably; mainly due to the damage control they were performing to mend the relationship between them and their neighbors. Uncle Vernon had barrowed Hermione's answer and told the neighbors that bad wiring was to blame, though most of the neighbor's cared little for this excuse. As for the actual reason behind the mysterious car alarm incident, the manganic who looked at the vehicle concluded that nothing was out of the ordinary and the automobile was working just fine. He gave Vernon Dursley quite a stir when he said it was almost like magic. While Vernon and Petunia were completely convinced Harry or one of his friends were behind it, without any proof they were forced to drop the topic.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had filled both Ginny and Neville in on what happened, and both laughed, imagining the fury and look of discomfort on Harry's aunt and uncle when the alarm went off. Both Ginny and Neville insisted neither of them were behind it. Harry had ensured all of his friends that no matter what, whenever something went wrong in that house, he was blamed. This only fouled their anger to his relatives more.

However, the Dursleys were not going to ruin today for any of them. There was an unimaginable excitement brewing in Mrs. Figg's House. For today, Harry was to take his friends to a muggle movie theater to watch a picture. Ron and Ginny were both ecstatic, bombarding Harry and Hermione with curious questions on what expect from a muggle movie. Their child-like curiosity reminded Harry of their father, Arthur Weasley and his fascination with all thing's muggle. However, they were not alone with their enthusiasm, as Harry, Hermione, and Neville were all delighted to be going to a movie. Harry, because he never went before. Hermione, because she never went with friends before. Neville, because he never had friends to do anything with before.

"Should I wear my normal cloths, or dress-up?" asked Ron.

"What you have on now is fine," replied Harry.

"Should I eat something beforehand?" asked Neville.

"No, they should have something there, like popcorn or soda," replied Hermione.

"Wouldn't mind more of that orange fizzy drink we tried," said Ron.

"I'll buy you a soda if you want," offered Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best," beamed Ron, causing Hermione to temporarily blush.

"Now, we should leave in ten minutes. The bus leaves at 4:45 and it takes fifteen minutes to get to the theater, so we should arrive at the movies at 5:00, and movie starts at 5:20. That gives us twenty extra minutes to-" Harry interrupted Hermione.

"Hermione try not to overthink this. We'll be fine," ensured Harry.

"It never hurts to be prepared. Luckily, we should get back to Privet Drive before Harry's relatives worry," said Hermione.

"Since when do you care about what those people think," snapped Ron.

"I don't," said Hermione sharply. "I just don't want to see Harry in trouble. You saw how they acted when the car alarm went off."

"We'll be fine. Trust me, I know how to handle my relatives," said Harry.

At that moment, Ginny walked downstairs to join them. "What took you so long?" asked Ron.

"It only took me five minutes to get ready," said Ginny.

"Ron, leave her alone, she's fine," said Harry firmly.

"Thank you, Harry," said Ginny, giving her brother a satisfied and triumphant smirk.

Ron was stunned and confused for a moment. Since when did Harry defend Ginny from him?

"Sorry if I am late, though. I got a letter from Dean," said Ginny.

"Dean? Why would he write to you?" asked Ron.

"Just asked if I wanted to go out together one of these days," replied Ginny.

Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Harry both looked right at her. Hermione seemed intrigued by this development in Ginny's love life. Ron on the other hand looked livid and worried. Despite being somewhat friends with Dean, like the other Weasley boys, was very protective of Ginny and didn't like the idea of her dating anyone. Harry couldn't help but listen in, a deep part of him hoping Ginny turned Dean down.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione brightly.

"Obviously she said no," intercepted Ron, more forcibly than intended.

"If I say anything, it is my own business," snapped Ginny holding her arms. "Besides, I just got the letter. I haven't had time to reply."

"Are you?" asked Harry, not realizing what he just said.

"I might. I'll think about it. Now, are we going talk, or are we going to see this _Apollo 31_?" asked Ginny.

"_Apollo 13_, and yes, we're leaving," answered Hermione getting up.

"Have fun! Remember to tell me how the movie was!" called Mrs. Figg from the kitchen, waving the teens goodbye.

The five were off, and despite Hermione's reoccurring fear that they were going to be late, they actually arrived early. Ron's mouth gaped open at the massive selection of sodas, candy bars, popcorn, and chip flavors at the snack stand.

"Here," Hermione handed Ron ten pounds.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For you and Neville to get whatever you both want, but remember to get Ginny a cherry shake," explained Hermione, dragging Ginny to a secluded corner of the theater.

Hermione looked at her with her most girlish and giddy smile, reminding the young Weasley girl of Parvarti or Lavender. Ginny had a slight feeling of what this was concerning, yet still tried to pass herself off as clueless on the subject.

"So," Hermione said.

"So, what," Ginny replied, trying her best to sound confused.

"Don't play dumb. Is there anything going on between you and Harry?" asked Hermione, staring right at Ginny.

"What, nothing!" Ginny said at once.

"Then why are you spending so much time with him and why was he so interested in what Dean wrote to you," pestered Hermione.

"How should I know? In case you haven't noticed, I'm spending the summer with him. Of course, I'd be spending more time with him. Besides, wasn't it you who said I should try to move on and see other guys," said Ginny.

"Yes, but that was before -" Hermione had to stop herself. "Never mind?"

"Never mind what?" replied Ginny, suddenly interested.

"I don't want to get your hopes up," she said.

"Hopes up for what?"

"Well, it's just and I could be wrong…he seems interested in you," said Hermione strained.

Ginny's eyes widened and a faint smile began to merge from her lips. She had to catch herself and snap back to reality before this smile grew.

"I could be wrong, but I've seen that face on Harry before. It was the same face he had when Cedric brought Cho to the Yule Ball. I think he was jealous," said Hermione gently.

Ginny didn't know how to respond. She thought she'd moved past him, past the girlhood crush of the Boy Who Lived. However, now she found some glimmer of hope resurfacing. A chance for her and Harry and she was dumbstruck. Hermione thought she caught her, finally reached through to her. Luckily for Ginny, Harry called her a second later.

"Hey, girls! You okay?"

"Yes," replied Ginny quickly. "Hermione and I were just discussing cloths."

"This isn't over," whispered Hermione.

Ron was holding a big tray of food, including popcorn and drinks for everyone.

"Here, I bought yours," said Harry, handing Ginny her drink.

"Thanks," beamed Ginny.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I got yours," said Ron handing Hermione her drink. "Raspberry, your favorite."

Hermione beamed at him. Not only had she never had she seen Ron to get anyone food, especially for her, but he remembered her favorite flavor.

"Thanks. What theater is it in, Harry?"

"Theater 12. Over there," said Harry, pointing to the right.

"We should get in then. I always love catching the previews," said Hermione.

Harry was happy. Actually, he was the happiest he'd been in a while. However, if Harry knew anything, there was always something or someone around the corner waiting to ruin his happiness. Whether it was Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Professor Snape, or even Lord Voldemort, there was always someone or something coming to rain on his parade. Harry was not disappointed, for as him and his friends were entering the theater, he heard the voice of his pudgy cousin.

"Ginny, Hermione," Dudley said. "Fancy meeting you all here."

Harry and his friends turned to see Dudley and his gang approaching. While Dudley wore his fakest and widest smile, none of them were happy to see him here. Harry wondered if he overheard they were going to be here or if he followed them here.

"Dudley. How, surprising," said Hermione unconvinced.

"Yeah, surprising," said Ron unpleasantly.

"Me and my boys were just hoping to catch a picture," replied Dudley sweetly.

"Yeah, hoping to see some boo…a good movie," said Piers.

"What picture are you seeing?" asked Dudley.

"_Apollo 13_," replied Neville.

"You shouldn't see that. I heard it's boring and long," said Dudley. "You could come and see our movie."

"No thanks," replied Ginny brightly. "We already bought our tickets and besides, I have Harry to keep me company if it is boring."

Dudley looked disgusted. It was beyond his comprehension how any woman would prefer Harry's company over his. What was wrong with this girl? He was Dudley Dursley and that was Harry Potter. He was the Campion of Smelting's and Harry was a nobody, no family, no money, no nothing. Harry couldn't help but look victorious and smile at his cousin's distraught. Before Dudley could reply, Hermione spoke;

"We really should be going, our pictures about to start. Nice seeing you, Dudley, see you at home."

Leaving an angry Dudley behind, they entered the theater. They took up seats in the middle row, Ron making it a priority to sit near the aisle for bathroom breaks. Ron, Ginny, and Neville were staring around, taking in every inch of the theater, from the sticky floors to the large screen in front. To Harry and Hermione, it was just another theater, but to the others, it was a brand-new experience.

"Harry, you wouldn't mind if I sit next to you?" asked Ginny.

"Ah, sure. Why not," replied Harry.

"Can I sit next to you, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," replied Ron.

Without speaking, the movie began to play. Ron, Ginny, and Neville were completely enthralled by the picture, gazing up in awe at the visuals of space and the endless ocean of stars. Harry and Hermione were enjoying themselves as well. Hermione looked giddy; spending time with her friends outside of school was a fantasy of hers and now it had come true. Harry was just glad to be spending time with his friends during the summer and not with the Dursleys. However, during the film, he couldn't help but look over at Ginny, and finding her face beautiful in the light of the moving picture. Ginny noticed this, and couldn't help but wonder, if what Hermione said was true.

Two hours later, when the movie was done, the five exited the theater, Ron, Ginny, and Neville absolutely amazed.

"That was brilliant!" proclaimed Ron.

"I thought it was pretty good too," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Harry.

"I'm just trying to figure out how they filmed in space?" said Ginny.

"Ginny, don't be ridiculous. Muggles can't go to space," said Ron.

"Ron, muggles have been to space. The film we just saw is based on a true story," explained Hermione.

Ron, Ginny, and Neville's eyes widened. "Really?" said Neville.

"Yes. Although, the American muggles were the ones who mainly went," said Harry.

"We need to tell dad this," said Ginny. "He'll love this!"

"I was thinking we should bring mum and dad to one of these. Can you imagine him here, he'd love it," said Ron?

Wide smiles came from Harry and Hermione's faces at the mental image of Mr. Weasley watching a movie.

"I wonder if Dudley's film ended?" asked Neville.

"I hope not, I came here to forget about Harry's relatives," grunted Ron.

"I don't even think he was here to see a movie, unless he planned to sneak in," said Harry.

"The less I deal with that creep, the better," said Ginny.

As they exited the theaters, Harry heard a slight gasp coming from the alley in back of the theater. Hermione was busy trying to think of their best strategy for returning to Privet Drive and Ron was trying to think of how muggles could possibly go to space. Only Ginny noticed something was amiss with Harry, as his head wondered to the dark alley.

"Harry, you okay?" she asked gently.

"I think I heard something?" Harry replied.

Slowly, Harry walked towards the alleyway, keeping to the side. Slowly, he took out his wand and acting as a trigger, the others sensed the danger. One by one, they all took out their own wands and began to approach the alley. Figures began to appear and soon, Harry recognized the hulking and cubby mass of his cousin and his gang. Turning to disgust, Harry saw that Dudley and his gang were up to their usual, yet still deplorable antics. Dudley was holding a familiar neighborhood kid by the collar; the poor boy had a bruised eye and was crying profusely. Harry recognized the boy as Tommy Bobbitt, a boy who lived close to Privet Drive and one of Dudley and his gang's victims.

"Why don't you cry to your mummy, you little punk," Dudley threatened, raising his fist for another hot while his gang laughed.

Luckily for Tommy, Dudley froze dead in his tracks when a gasp was heard coming from Hermione. "What are you doing!?"

Dudley and his gang immediately turned to see Harry and his friends, all of whom were staring shocked, disgusted, and angered at Dudley's actions. Upon seeing Ginny and Hermione, Dudley pushed Tommy behind him and began to panic. Ginny was glaring at him, her eyes like daggers, stabbing the Dursley boy.

"Ginny…I was…we…I was just playing with good old Tommy," Dudley said quickly, though Ginny saw right through the lie.

"Playing, is that what you call it!" Ginny snapped. "Because it doesn't look fun to him."

"Get away from him!" yelled Hermione, bravely walking over to the gang and shielding herself between Dudley and Tommy.

Tommy was beaming at the girl. No one had ever stood up for him, especially to Dudley Dursley. Harry felt a great sense of pride for his friend.

"I always knew you were rotten, but this," said Ron disgusted.

"I wasn't doing anything. Tell them Harry," insisted Dudley, using a bit of force in Harry's name.

Harry was silent. He just stared at Dudley in sheer loathing. After a moment of silence, his friends took this as confirmation of Dudley's cruelty.

"Tell them," repeated Dudley through gritted teeth.

"Why, they knew when I'm lying," replied Harry.

Furious and resembling his father more than ever, Dudley looked like an angered animal and began to charge at Harry, when Ginny stood in front of him. Clutching her wand tightly, Ginny was only one more straw away from hexing Harry's fat cousin. Dudley seemed to calm slightly when facing Ginny, but Harry could see the fury beyond his eyes.

"Listen, luv, please move," asked Dudley.

"No, and don't ever call me luv," replied Ginny firmly.

"Why not, luv," repeated Dudley.

"Because you'll never be my luv. In fact, if one good thing has come out of this, it's that I finally have a reason to tell you this; I will never be with you, ever!" said Ginny.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were beaming at Ginny, while Hermione, trying to comfort Tommy, looked impressed. Dudley was utterly stunned. It looked like he was grappling with concepts bigger than him. Despite his age, there were some words Dudley just didn't understand or refused to accept. _No_, _please_, _not now_, _you can't have that_, and _wait your turn_ were some of the phrases and words Dudley just wasn't used to hearing. Now, this girl was rejecting him, saying he couldn't have her. To Dudley, this was the worst of sins.

"I don't think you know how this works," said Dudley moving closer to Ginny. "I always get what I want."

Like some primal instinct was taking over, Harry, Ron, and Neville moved in front of Ginny, wands at the ready.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" growled Ron like an animal.

Soon, Dudley's gang was behind their leader, ready to fight at a moment's notice. However, before any action was taken or any violence could erupt, the backdoor to the theater opened. A short man in a red vest and stern face appeared, and from the gold nametag on his vest, they could tell this was the movie theater's manager.

"What is going on here?" asked the manager.

Panicking, Dudley and his gang scattered, leaving Harry and his friends. The manager approached Harry, looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked again.

Hermione stepped forward. "Those thugs were beating this defenseless child," she said, rubbing Tommy's shoulder. "We were trying to help him."

"Is this true?" the manager asked Tommy.

Although ashamed and upset, Tommy nodded, meaning yes. The manager's expression changed from stern and suspicious to grateful and beaming. He turned to Harry, an impressed grin emerging.

"Well, you five are real life heroes," said the manager, who then turned to Tommy. "Why don't you all come inside. I'll give you a free soda."

Ron's face lit up and he rushed back inside. Hermione, still holding Tommy's shoulder, rolled her eyes as she followed Ron inside. Harry, Ginny, and Neville soon followed after. The manager offered to call the authorities, but Harry convinced him just to call Mr. and Mrs. Bobbitt, Tommy's parents. Tommy looked embarrassed by this but did not argue. The manager was beyond appreciative of them, offering not only free drinks, but a ride home as well. Hermione and Harry, feeling they were taking advantage of the man, declined. Tommy was quiet up until his parents finally arrived. Crying, Mrs. Bobbitt wrapped Tommy into her arms, before profoundly and unashamedly thanking Harry and his friends.

Before leaving, Tommy did say one thing. With a faint smile, he looked up at Harry and his friends. "Thanks," Tommy said.

"Don't mention it," beamed Hermione.

"Don't let my cousin get to you. Sometimes he's all bark, no bite," said Harry.

"And if he ever bothers you again, call us," suggested Ron.

"Yeah, we'll straighten him out for," added Ginny.

With a smile, Tommy left with his mother. Ginny, approached Harry, a sly grin on her face.

"I guess even outside of Hogwarts you can't stop being a hero," she said.

"No, guess not," Harry replied weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Meetings and Plans**_

Life for the Dursley Family had never been worse. Although Dudley insisted that Tommy Bobbitt provoked him, and his parents certainly believed him, more neighbors had begun to see the ugliness hiding under the Dursley's smiles and the facade that family had created was beginning to crack. After a heated argument over the phone between Petunia Dursley and Mrs. Bobbitt, many parents had advised their children to avoid Dudley and his gang, or even the Dursley Family altogether. The final blow came when Petunia was kicked out of her Ladies Club, which resulted in Harry's aunt sobbing and wailing and his uncle yelling for several hours.

However, if there was anything stronger than their misery, it was their hatred of Harry and his friends. In a way, all this had transpired because of Harry and his friend's presence. The neighbors would have never learned the truth about St. Brutus if it wasn't for Hermione. The car alarm incident was probably their fault as well. However, the final straw was that fateful encounter at the theater. Vernon and Petunia were even delusional enough to convince themselves that this was their plan along. The Dursleys were at full fury, and Harry certainly felt their wraths.

If Harry thought his relatives had been nasty before, they were downright horrible now. Harry and Ron were exclusively referred to as boy, freak, or ungrateful maggots. Uncle Vernon had begun yelling at both boys for various, and often pointless reasons. Harry's uncle's tirades ranged from supposed dirty looks to bad attitudes, none of which Harry or Ron was guilty of. Neville was smart enough to avoid the Dursley House altogether.

Aunt Petunia however, had decided to take her fury out on poor Hermione, and Ginny if she was around. Since the confrontation at the theater and Ginny spurring Dudley's affections, Petunia had accused her and Hermione of playing with Dudley, toying and taking advantage of his emotions. Harry and Ron felt such a sting of intense anger when Aunt Petunia had the nerve to call both Ginny and Hermione teases and scarlet women. However, neither Hermione nor Ginny cared for Petunia's insults; they were more offended by the Dursley's treatment of Harry and Ron.

Dudley had dropped all false niceties and was regularly back to threatening Harry and Ron, though luckily, he never had a chance to follow through on any of these threats. He had avoided Hermione and Ginny however, probably hoping they might still be a chance to get with them.

However, Harry found himself impervious to the Dursley's mistreatment, as since protecting Tommy Bobbitt, he'd become somewhat of a local hero to the neighbors. Past victims of Dudley and his gang had flocked to him and his friends for either protection or advice on how to avoid his cousin. Harry was more than glad to advise them on how to avoid and outsmart Dudley.

"Just get to high ground. He's too big to follow you," advised Harry to a group of ten-year-olds.

"What if he insults us?" asked a nine-year-old.

"Then just insult him back. He's too dim to think of anything clever, so he sticks to easy taunting. If you like, you can call him diddykins or dudders," replied Harry.

"Dudders," chuckled Tommy.

"Yeah, it's what his mum calls him. He hates it when others call him that though," said Harry.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you what my gran once told me. _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me_," said Neville.

"Does that work?" asked an eleven-year-old.

Neville looked down and smiled. "Not really, but it helps. I mean, Dudley is nothing compared to our bully, Draco."

"Yeah, but at least Dudley fights his own fights and doesn't threaten people with his father," said Ron.

Hermione and Ginny were watching the boys with great curiosity. Hermione found it cute, almost like Harry, Ron, and Neville were big brothers. Ginny were more focused on Harry however, seeing him look over such young ones reminded her of the boy who risked his life to save her at age twelve.

"And if they give you any trouble, call Hermione or Ginny over there," Harry said pointing to the two girls. "Trust me; I've seen Hermione make another Draco cry."

"Yeah, she's as tuff as she's smart," said Ron.

"And Ginny isn't as innocent as she looks," said Harry.

Both Hermione and Ginny's cheeks turned a bright scarlet. After discussing tactics in avoiding Dudley, Hermione had reminded the others that they had agreed to help Mrs. Figg clean her home. Harry had to briefly return to Number 4 Privet Drive to fetch his Aunt Petunia's cleaning gloves. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville choose to stay outside, wanting to stay clear of Harry's relatives. To Harry's surprise, none of the Dursleys were around, at least not downstairs. Harry easily got the gloves, but then he heard a slight cry that he immediately recognized belonging to his aunt. Sneakily moving towards the stairs, he heard the loud voices of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, arguing about something.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" his aunt asked while sobbing.

"Yes, Petunia, we have to," insisted his uncle. "You've been kicked out of your club and our reputation here has been destroyed. There's nothing more for us here."

Harry could detect the anger and resentment in his uncle's voice, no doubt internally he was blaming Harry.

"But, dudders was raised here. It was our first home," cried Petunia, growing sentimental.

"There's nothing more here for us. The freak and his lot have ruined us. I've talked with my firm; they are willing to have me transferred to another Grunnings branch where we can start anew. I don't want to, but we don't have a choice," said Vernon firmly. "The freaks have seen to that."

"Maybe you were right," said Aunt Petunia sounding bitter. "We should have left him in an orphanage. Then again, an orphanage is too good for him."

Harry stopped listening. Quickly, he rushed outside, his friends catching the concerned look in his face at once.

"What wrong? Did you aunt yell at you?" asked Ginny.

"No. I'll tell you at Mrs. Figg's," replied Harry.

Throughout the return to the Figg's House, Harry's friends gave him knowing and worried looks. Hermione appeared ready to go into full Mrs. Weasley on him, while Ginny looked patiently ready to talk. Finally, when they reached the confides of Number 16 Wisteria Walk, his friends rounded on Harry.

"Spill it, Harry. And don't try denying," said Ginny holding her arms.

"I overheard my relatives upstairs. They're thinking of moving," replied Harry.

Everyone looked stunned, but not in a shocked or dumbstruck way, more of a confused and uncertain way. After an awkward moment of silence, Neville was brave enough to speak.

"Why are they thinking of moving?" he asked.

"We've destroyed their reputations," answered Harry.

Neville looked puzzled, Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione and Ginny grunted disgusted. "That's why they want to move! Because their neighbors aren't talking to them!"

"You know my relatives. They care more about their appearance than anything else. You should have heard them, they were pretty serious," said Harry.

His friends' expressions and tones soon shifted from disgusted to serious.

"Harry," Hermione began cautiously. "What does that mean for you?"

"Don't know. I've told you before, I don't even know why I still live with them," Harry replied.

Soon, Ron and Ginny gave each other concerned and thoughtful looks. Harry could tell at once they were up to something.

"Harry, me and Ginny were thinking. Mum has been trying to get Dumbledore to let you stay with us for quite some time. What if…you moved in with us," offered Ron.

"What?" said Harry?

"Don't play dumb, Harry. You were always a Weasley, mum and dad love you, the whole family does. Why not just move," said Ginny attentively?

"You could also stay with my gran and me," offered Neville. "There's plenty of room."

"The Granger House is pretty big too," offered Hermione.

"What are you guys talking about? He'd stay with us if he had too," said Ron.

"We're just being friends, Ronald," snapped Hermione.

"Look, I'm touched, but we don't even know if the Dursleys are moving or not. Also, Dumbledore said I have to come back," said Harry to the room.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore," said Hermione. "I mean he certainly has his reasons for sending you back, despite some…questionable choices on your relatives' part," said Hermione, sounding bitter.

"Questionable choices," snapped Ron scandalized. "They are downright cruel."

"I don't disagree with you, Ron. Still, maybe we should contact your parents, or Sirius, or Dumbledore," replied Hermione.

Little did the five teens know, there was no need to contact Dumbledore or any other authority figure? In the backroom, which no one bothered to check, Mrs. Figg had been listening in, like a fly on the wall. Once the word of the Dursleys possible move was uttered by Harry, the old squib quickly moved upstirs to the special phone she kept in her room. Dialing the secret number her employer had given her, she waited a moment or two for an answer.

"Yes, Arabella," replied Albus from the other end. "Is everything alright?"

"Not entirely. We may have a problem," she said.

**HRHRHRHR**

The dark and gothic, yet lavished halls of Malfoy Manor had in the past housed many distinguished and respected guests. High ranking Ministry officials, well-known celebrities, even other pure blood families had all graced these walls. With each guest, brought the lord and lady of the manor a newfound joy and smugness. However, this current guest, despite being the most famous wizard to walk through these halls, only brought fear and dread. Sitting in the master chair at the end of a long table, reserved for dinner parties, behind a green fire was Lord Voldemort himself.

Stroking his great snake Nagini, the Dark Lord only looked up to take a glance at his guests. Sitting the closest to his master, was Lucius Malfoy, the master of the manor, or so he thought. Nearest to Lucius was a close friend named Argyle Parkinson. Argyle Parkinson was a strange breed of Death Eater. He conveyed the same entitlement and pompousness of Lucius with his robes and attire, yet his brutish and harden features more resembled the likes of Crabbe or Goyle, with his sideburns and large face. On the other end of the table was Corban Yaxley, a Ministry official. None of the other men spoke, not daring to speak before the Dark Lord, the other three men sat quietly, patiently waiting their master's response.

Finally, the Dark Lord's hand shifted away from his pet and reached out for a copy of a previous _Daily Prophet_. Slowly, a smile emerged from his snake-like face and a menacing laugh soon followed. This caused a chill in his followers' blood, as their master's laughter brought a great uncertainty to them. Either he was about to torture them or just let them go.

"They are making it too easy," Lord Voldemort chuckled. He held up the paper, reading _**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lies!**_ "I thought it would be some time before I reclaim all my forces, maybe even years. However, thanks to the efforts of our dear Ministry of Magic, not only are they assisting me in regaining my strength, but vilifying my enemies as well."

The rest of the room soon laughed with their master. It was amusing the Ministry's antics, turning the public against Potter and Dumbledore and denying the clear existence of their master's return. Almost made the dread they felt bearable. Well, almost. Yet, the moment the Dark Lord stopped laughing was the moment they ceased as well. Voldemort's gleaming red eyes fell upon the master of the manor, Lucius, who respectively turned.

"How is our acquirement of the prophecy going, Lucius? Have you made progress?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius tried to remain calm, yet he couldn't shake off the fear he felt at the terrifying presence of his master. "As you know, the prophecy can only be lifted by who it concerns, and since we cannot risk revealing you just yet that leaves us with Potter gaining the prophecy."

"I am fully aware of this fact, Lucius. How do you suppose we get Mr. Potter to take the prophecy for us?"

To Lord Voldemort's delight, smiles arose from Lucius and Argyle's faces. Meaning they had a plan.

"My lord," Argyle spoke, "you may remember my little princess, Pansy. Well, she gave me a nice little piece of information you may care to hear. You recall Potter's friends."

"Yes, I am. The mudblood and the blood-traitor," said Voldemort in disgust. "Like Dumbledore, Potter has a tendency to attract an unruly lot."

"Yes, well my little princess saw Potter and the Weasley boy leave in one of those…metal, muggle contraptions with a bloated walrus," Voldemort's eye rose at Argyle's comment. "My daughter's words, not mine. She also overheard him and a few of his allies that others would be staying with Potter over the summer."

A smile grew from Voldemort's face. "Very interesting. Why wasn't this given to me sooner."

"Dumbledore has done all in his power to hide and protect the boy's whereabouts, even from the Ministry itself," replied Argyle.

"It's true, my lord. Dumbledore hasn't even told our little spy where the boy is hidden. I have been probing that buffoon Arthur Weasley for months on what his children are doing this summer. He says they are staying with a friend," said Lucius. "However, I am proud to say, we've made some success."

"You see, my lord. A few years back, Potter almost landed in trouble with the Ministry for some underage magic, which the Minister covered up. Now that Potter and the Ministry are no longer on good terms, we were able to get the name of his location," said Argyle proudly.

"And where is Potter's safe guard, where is his haven?" demanded Voldemort.

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. His relatives are called the Dursleys," said Lucius, disgusted at mentioning a muggle name.

"This information is useless then. As long as his mother's blood dwells there, we can't touch him or his friends," said Voldemort disappointed.

"We can't, but something else can," said Argyle gleefully.

"My lord, how much do you know about Dolores Umbridge?" asked Lucius.

**HRHRHRHR**

The meeting at 12 Grimmuald Place was already under way; they were just waiting for who called the meeting. All who attended were nervous and concerned. When Professor Dumbledore called for this emergency meeting concerning Harry, they all feared the worst.

Molly had to be calmed down by both her husband and Remus before she attended, and still she bit at her arm as they waited for Dumbledore. Sirius Black, who'd been in a permanently bad mode ever since he was force, as he saw it, to stay locked up in this hellhole of his family's design. He'd been snapping at everyone, Molly, Arthur, their children, Remus, even Dumbledore. However, even bad mode wouldn't stop him from helping his godson. All those who cared for Harry were attending, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, even McGonagall, and one black sheep, Professor Snape. It was clear that Snape disliked Harry, though he disliked all Gryffondors on principal. Already, Sirius and Snape were glaring at each other and Remus had chosen to sit next to his friend incase another argument breaks out.

Finally, Dumbledore arrived, a worried expression on his old face. Immediately, everyone knew this was serious and they feared the worse. Both Molly and Sirius rose up.

"What's happening, Dumbledore!" demanded Sirius.

"Is everyone okay?" asked a worried Molly.

With a steady hand, Dumbledore silenced both of them. "Do not panic, Harry and the others are fine and in good health at the moment. However, the reason for my summoning of you is of importance."

At once, both Molly and Sirius sat down. "What is this for, headmaster?" asked Snape annoyed.

"And why is he here?" asked Sirius pointing a finger at Snape.

"I have summoned all who care for Harry," answered Dumbledore.

"I'll reiterate, why is he here?" Sirius asked again.

Snape only shot his old bully a hateful sneer. "Must we go through this again," said Remus reasonably.

"I agree with Remus, there is no need for such hostilities," said McGonagall sternly.

Feeling like they were back in school, Sirius retracted his hand, though he and Snape continued to exchange hateful and disdainful looks at each other.

"Harry and his friends are in no grave danger, but something has been brought to my attention that needs correcting. As you are all aware, I have disclosed the reasons for Harry's continued stay at his Aunt's is due entirely to the blood protection his mother's sacrifice gave him. As long as he resides in the place his mother's blood resides, Voldemort cannot touch him," spoke Dumbledore to the entire room, a few unsurprisingly flinching at the mention of Voldemort's name.

A bit of resentment grew on Sirius' face and a childish thought gave way. He knew perfectly well that this blood protection was Harry's best source of haven from Voldemort's forces, though a part of him still wished for him to stay with his godfather.

"However, it has been brought to my attention, that due to Harry's friend's presence, much of his relative's reputation has been destroyed," there was not sympathy in Dumbledore's voice. By the looks from everyone else, they seemed to feel the same, even Severus. "However, because of this, Harry's aunt and uncle have considered moving."

Everyone looked up. Fear, concern, and uncertainty for Harry, as well as resentment, anger, and coldness to his relatives entered everyone's minds.

"His relatives are leaving because of their reputation," said Molly in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be surprised. As I've told Albus, they are the worst type of muggles alive," said McGonagall annoyed.

"I agree. Lily never spoke about Petunia, and whenever I met her, she seemed cold. There was also Lily and James' wedding," said Remus calmly.

"What did she do at the wedding?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing. She never showed up," said Sirius bitterly.

"Regardless, how will this affect the blood protection?" asked McGonagall.

"The blood protection is very fragile, and I am afraid that if the Dursleys, particularly Petunia Dursley, are to leave Privet Drive, then the blood protect will be broken and Harry can be an open target for Voldemort," said Dumbledore, showing his own concern for Harry for once.

"Then why don't we force them to stay," said Sirius firmly.

"While I don't usually support Sirius' impulses, maybe a bit of force would stir Harry's relative sin the right direction," said Molly, shocking Sirius for agreeing with him for the first time.

"We have already been forceful in allowing Harry's friends to stay for the summer," said Dumbledore.

"Not forceful enough!" snapped Sirius. "If you ask me, we should have an Order member stay with him."

"Oh, yes, that's what's important, Potter's comfort. A little harshness will do his arrogance well," sneered Snape.

In his rage, Sirius rose and before an argument or a fight could break out, Remus rose as well. Snape only sneered and grunted at his old schoolmates. However, before anyone could speak, McGonagall stood up from her chair and spoke.

"Will all you sit down and relax! Mr. Snape and Mr. Black, not another word!"

Both Snape and Sirius complied. Both of them, though full grown men were speechless and had a shocked and fearful expression on their faces, as it had been years since McGonagall spoke to either of them like that. Remus was suppressing a laugh, while Dumbledore and Molly looked impressed.

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore beamed. "I do, however, share your concern Sirius, but with Lord Voldemort's return, Harry is in more danger than ever. The blood connection is his strongest protection, and while the Dursleys are overdue some force, we all have limits to how much force we can use, as well as the limits of the Dursley's patience."

"What do you mean by the Dursley's patience?" asked Remus.

"There is a risk in having Harry stay with them, and considering the short temper of his relatives, I don't know how long even I can convince them to keep Harry," said Dumbledore grimly.

No one spoke. Out of all the times for this to happen, the Dursleys had to have the stubbornness to choose now. Now when Voldemort has returned, now when Harry is in his most valuable, they choose now. It was a great shock when Molly Weasley of all people, choose to rise.

"Professor, I know I have said this before, and you have clearly explained the importance of Harry's stay with those people, but maybe it's time to consider having Harry…stay with people who care for him," she said strongly.

"I agree," said Sirius, surprising Molly.

"While I agree that Lily's sacrifice gives Harry the best protection, if it is broken, maybe a new home is a good option. At least something like this or the Burrow, or maybe even Hogwarts, where we can ensure at least some safety and protection," said Remus, Molly beaming at him and Sirius patting his friend on the back.

"While I can take comfort in all your willingness to help young Mr. Potter, the blood protection is the best safety against Lord Voldemort. Although, if the Dursleys will not see to reason, which I am sure they weren't, maybe moving Harry's location is a good alternative," replied Dumbledore.

"What do we do until then?" asked McGonagall.

"I will consider a way to pursue Harry's relatives to remain in Privet Drive and observe the situation as it plays out. Thankfully, Arabella is not the only spy I have in Privet Drive. John Gilvin has been very informal, as well as a fellow employee at Vernon Dursley's work," said Dumbledore. "Until then, meeting adjourned."

Everyone was hesitant to rise, worry and dread still etched on Molly and Sirius' faces, as well as her husband, Arthur, and Sirius' friend, Remus. Even McGonagall was uncertain as she left. However, with his trademark sneer, Severus Snape left. However, Sirius was stopped half-way through the door by Dumbledore.

"Sirius, may I have a word?" asked Dumbledore.

Without question, Sirius returned to the meeting room, standing next to Dumbledore. "What is it, sir?"

"The situation at Privet Drive is very fragile. If the Dursleys are to move, there might be very little I can do to stop them," Dumbledore said.

"I know this sir, you just told us," said Sirius.

"Yes, there is little I can do to convince them, but there may be something you can do," the headmaster said with a smile.

Sirius stood closer to Dumbledore. "Sir?"

"If it does come to force, maybe I should have you pay a visit to Privet Drive," suggested Dumbledore with a sly smile. "I'm not telling you to do anything illegal or unethical, but if you could give Harry's relatives a push in the right direction, that would be fine. Only if they do indent to move."

"How exactly am I supposed to get to Privet Drive from here?" asked Sirius.

"You were able to sneak out of Azkaban and journey to Hogwarts and you were able to become an animagus at age fourteen. I'm sure if anyone can, you can find a way," said Dumbledore.

A gleeful and wicked smile emerged from Sirius' face, one he hadn't bore in years. Dumbledore knew he had the right man. "Give me the word, and I'm there."

"That's the spirit," said Dumbledore getting up. "Now, it has been a long day and I think I will retire. Take care young Black. I'll keep you and Molly updated with all developments at Privet Drive."

"Molly?"

"You are not the only one who cares deeply for Harry, now good day," Dumbledore said, and with a pop, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: The Fight**_

While Harry and his friends were fully committed to cleaning Mrs. Figg's dusty old home, the thought of the Dursley's plan to move loomed over them. None of them were particularly nervous or worried, as neither truly knew why Harry was forced to live at Privet Drive begin with. Although, all were partially concerned on what this meant for Harry. If Harry was forced to stay with his relatives and move with them, what would happen? Would nothing happen, would this put Harry at risk, or would they have the nerve to toss Harry out all together? Ron and Ginny had continuingly asked Harry on his option to move in with them and live at the Burrow, and Harry continuingly said he'd think on it.

Later that evening, after a nice stroll with Ginny, Harry, as well as Ron and Hermione, returned to Privet Drive and were met with the same hostility from his aunt, although this time, she looked resentful, blaming Harry for something. Although not entirely sure, Harry had a feeling what it was.

As the hour was drawing late, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia called Harry and Dudley into the Sitting Room for an emergency family meeting, making sure to let Ron and Hermione know they were not allowed to attend. Both Harry and Dudley sat on the couch, Dudley as per usual taking up most of the room. When Dudley's parents looked at him, they looked sympathetic and calm, yet when their eyes turned to Harry, they looked unsurprisingly disgusted and unremorseful. Harry knew, this could not be good.

"Boys," Uncle Vernon spoke calmly. "We have come to a decision."

"Is this about that crybaby Tommy, because he was egging me on," said Dudley defensively.

"Of course, he was, dudders," said Aunt Petunia understanding, completely buying her son's lie. "But this is about something else."

"Now, due to recent events," as Vernon spoke, he shot Harry an angry look, staring daggers at his nephew, "we have been humiliated and disgraced by those we once called friends and neighbors. So, Petunia and I have decided with a heavy heart, to move out of Surrey and into Hampstead."

Dudley rose to his feet ready to argue, Petunia burst into fresh tears, and Harry simply stood silent and watched the scene unfold.

"WHAT!" Dudley yelled at his parents.

"Dudders, we have to. The neighbors have turned against us. We've become…We've become…." Vernon began to turn scarlet as he once again shot Harry a resentful look, clearly blaming him for all of this misfortune.

It seemed he was at a loss for words, as now the neighbors viewed him the same way they'd viewed Harry. Vernon saw this as the greatest of insults. Harry knew what was going to happen, an argument was about to break out. Sensing the coming storm, Harry got up at once, but as he rose, he was stopped by his uncle.

"You're not going anywhere!" he snarled at Harry. "Seeing is how this is your fault, you are going to stay put!"

Harry sat back down with every member of the Dursley Family looking at him with hatred and anger in their cold, beady eyes. Harry was then treated to an hour of yelling from Uncle Vernon, crying from Aunt Petunia, and a temper tantrum form cousin Dudley, the likes of which he hadn't seen in a while, as well as any chance to blame Harry for their misfortune. He was forced to listening the Dursleys fight until finally Dudley stormed off to his room in a huff, Petunia sobbing off to her room, and Vernon going to fetch a beer and some aspirin. All the while, Ron and Hermione gave each other annoyed and appalled looks, shocked by the scene that unfolded. Hermione's expressions would change to give Harry encouraging and sympathetic glances, while Ron gave his best mate amused smirks.

When all three of his relatives were gone, Harry sunk back in the couch, unsure what was to come, but glad that whole nightmare was over. Ron and Hermione soon joined him, both uncertain how to react to such a thing. Hermione, always wishing to comfort her friends, spoke first.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I hate your family more," she said, causing Ron to laugh and even Harry to smile.

"How old is your cousin, 12," said Ron still laughing.

"You should have seen him when we actually were 12. He was worse," said Harry. "Well, at least we know that they are moving."

Ron and Hermione's smiles faded. "Yes," said Hermione. "And again, this leaves a lot of uncertainty with you. Maybe we should tell Dumbledore."

"I think I have to agree. Maybe he'll finally agree to let you stay with us," said Ron.

"Can't say I disagree, although maybe not Dumbledore. Why not Remus, your folks, or Sirius," replied Harry.

In truth, Harry had been wanting to write to Sirius for a while, or talk to him or have any form of contact from him. Since the summer began, Harry was instructed to limit his contact with Sirius to avoid suspicion with the Ministry. No one wanted to give the Minister a reason to arrest Harry in the dead of night.

"Maybe your right. Besides, for all we know it could be nothing," said Ron.

After they all went to bed, Harry spent a good half hour crafting the letter to Sirius. While he did discuss the Dursley's plan to move, he did ask how the old hound was doing and what was going on with Dumbledore and the fight against Voldemort. He wrapped the parchment and placed it on the desk, planning to have Hedwig send it tomorrow.

Breakfast the following morning was dreadfully awkward. None of the Dursleys were speaking to each other. Dudley and Vernon were trapped in a permanent bad mode, though their anger and rage seemed more towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione than anyone else. Petunia looked absolutely miserable, bags were under her eyes and she looked like he had deflated of all her tears. Still, she made her family breakfast, excluding Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course.

"So, what would you like to do today?" asked Harry to Ron and Hermione.

Dudley and Vernon gave Harry a monstrous and furious look, even Petunia left her miserable expression to glare at him. It seemed that the unfathomable rage and bitterness the Dursleys felt towards Harry and his friends had reached its apex. So high, that now even the act of talking in their presence would set them off.

"Not. A. Word," growled Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth a he slowly began to turn from red to purple.

The trio took this as their que to leave. Not bothering to say anything else and wanting to be as far away from the Dursley family as possible, they quickly exited the house.

"Their taking it well," joked Ron.

"If they are not happy about moving, then why move. Their reputation can't be that important to them," said Hermione confused.

Harry laughed. "It is," he said. "I once saw my aunt freak out and have a panic attack when one of the neighbors found a weed in her garden."

"Yeah, plus you said it best yourself, Hermione. They are the worst," said Ron.

"Yes, but moving for that. I don't think even the Malfoys would do such a thing," she said. "How do you feel about this, Harry?"

"Not sure," Harry replied, in all honesty.

In all truthfulness, Harry did not know how to feel on this move. He had loathed returning to Privet Drive every summer, but that was only because he had to stay with the Dursleys. This neighborhood held no great memories, in fact it held many bad ones, of being locked in a cupboard and Dudley's gang playing a good old game of Harry Hunting. However, the newfound respect he's been given by his neighbors did make Harry feel more welcomed, especially considering what the Wizarding World was currently saying about him.

"I already told Sirius, and I'm sure he would tell Dumbledore. I haven't gotten a response though," Harry finally said.

"Maybe we should call Ron's mum when we arrive at Mrs. Figg's," said Hermione reasonably.

"As much as I hate it, maybe we should. Mum might even know what to do," said Ron.

When they arrived, Ginny and Neville were already up and eating breakfast with Mrs. Figg at the table, with three seats reserved for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sitting down immediately, Mrs. Figg was quick to notice the distressed look in the trio's eyes. On instinct, Mrs. Figg's asked.

"What's troubling you dears?" she inquired.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Ginny and Neville knowing looks before turning to the old squib. Before Harry could speak, Hermione spoke for him.

"Harry's relatives are moving. They told the family, or rather yelled it at Harry, last night. While Harry leaving that place is no loss, we are concerned what it will mean for him. He's sent a letter to Sirius, but we haven't heard a reply," explained Hermione.

"Is this true?" asked Mrs. Figg.

"Yeah, pretty much everything Hermione said," said Harry.

Mrs. Figg breathed. She considered lying to the five, yet she saw no reason to. "I am actually aware of their consideration to move. But, now I know they plan to move."

The five teens looked surprised. "How…how do you know?" asked Harry, wondering if Dumbledore had any other spies here. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"He does if you told Sirius, but I overheard you five talking the other day. If you were trying to be more secretive, try not talking so loudly. Especially you," the old squib said sassily pointing to Ron.

Ron blushed, while Hermione and Ginny giggled and Harry and Neville laughed. Hermione soon took a breath and turned to Mrs. Figg, a serious look in her face.

"What does this mean for Harry?" she asked.

Everyone's expression changed from joking to concerned and serious. All eyes were on Mrs. Figg and she felt the pressure upon her. However, she just shrugged this off.

"Why are you all turning to me? My job is just to watch and ensure Harry's safety, not make any decisions with him or his living situation," replied Mrs. Figg.

"Do you know anything?' asked Ron.

"Not really, sorry," she replied.

"It's okay, you've been very nice and helpful to us," said Hermione kindly.

Mrs. Figg's smiled. "Thank you, dear."

"Is there any way we can at least talk to my mother?" asked Ginny.

"You don't need to ask, go head. I'm sure you've figured out how to use it," said Mrs. Figg smiling.

Ginny left the room, with Ron and Harry following her, while Hermione and Neville choose to stay behind and have breakfast. Ginny immediately called the number handed to her, and waited anxiously as the phone at the other end rang. Finally, the motherly voice of Molly Weasley rang through the other end. Both Harry and Ron were listening

"Hello," she asked. "Harry, Ron?"

"Mum, its Ginny," Ginny said

"Ginny dear, how are you and the others holding up?" she asked sweetly.

"Great, we're all doing great. How are you and dad?" Ginny asked.

"Same as you, dearie. Your father had to go off to work, but I'll give your love to him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum," said Ginny changing her tone. "We don't know if Sirius told you, but the Dursleys, Harry's relatives, are planning to move. They seem intent on leaving here and we were all wondering what that meant for Harry?"

The phone was silent for a moment. Then, with her greatest of concern, Mrs. Weasley spoke. "We know. Sirius got the letter and told Dumbledore. We are trying to think of a plan in case they do move," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, what is the plan for Harry if they end up moving?" asked Ginny.

Harry and Ron's ears drew closer to the phone, coming uncomfortably close to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley took a large breath before she answered.

"We're not entirely sure and Dumbledore does not believe they may end up moving, but we are looking for safe havens in that case."

"Why would he need safe havens? Why not stay at the Burrow?" there was no answer from the other line, just dead silence. "Mum?"

"I have to go," with that, Mrs. Weasley hung up the phone.

The three gave stunned and confused stares. It was completely unlike Molly Weasley to abruptly stop talking, especially to one of her children and without saying goodbye or I love you. To anyone who knew Molly, it was unheard of.

"Safe haven," said Ginny.

Indeed, the word had been rattling around in Harry's own head when he heard it. Was Privet Drive a safe haven for Harry, and how? He hated the place and before his friends came with him, he used to loath the summer holiday. Was there more to it then he realized? However, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all knew one thing for certain, that none of the adults would tell them anything.

"Could your relative's home be a safe haven?" asked Ron.

"Maybe, it would explain why Dumbledore keeps sending me there," Harry said.

Actually, it would. Was this the answer to one of the biggest questions in his life, on why he was forced year-after-year to stay with his aunt and uncle when other more suitable options were available? His protection? However, Harry could never imagine how his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon, who prided themselves on being unlike any of Harry's lot and truly normal, would offer any such protection from Voldemort or any of his followers.

"We should at least tell Hermione. If there is any spell or protection on Privet Drive, she'll know," Ginny said.

"Yeah, she's brilliant," said Ron. Both Harry and Ginny stared at Ron, which caused him to blush scarlet. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Why wouldn't you tell her she's brilliant?" asked Harry.

"Because she'd never let me hear the end of it," replied Ron. "Either way, we should ask her about it."

Returning to the kitchen, Mrs. Figg had left to begin whatever her daily routine was, leaving Hermione and Neville with finished plates. There were a few leftover pieces of toast and eggs, which Hermione offered up to Harry and Ron. While Harry declined, Ron gladly took the remaining pieces.

"So…Hermione…" Ron began with a full mouth.

"Ronald, try talking without food in your mouth," Hermione said.

"What he is trying to ask you, is do you know anything about haven spells?" asked Ginny for Ron.

"Haven spells?" repeated Hermione confused.

"Yes. I was on the phone with my mum and she let it slip that Privet Drive, where Harry's relatives live, may act as a safe haven of sorts," explained Ginny.

"I've heard of spells like that. Like the Fidelus Charm," said Neville.

"Yes, but Privet Drive can't be under the Fidelus Charm, as we know where it is," replied Hermione.

"Well, we were wondering if there are any other types of spells or charms like that?" asked Harry.

All eyes were on Hermione. "Well, yes, there are defiantly other spells and charms that can offer some sort of protection, but I would need to do some research into it. Maybe Ancient Studies could help," replied Hermione.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Once their food was done, the five of them looked outside to see that is was a good day and decided to fully enjoy it. Hermione had convinced the others four to walk down to the local park. As they approached the park, Neville looked upset, as if something was troubling him.

"You alright, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," Neville answered.

To his relief, his friends didn't pester him on what was the matter, something Harry related to. Neville had thankfully brought a book with him on herbology and had taken up a nice bench under the shade to read it. Ginny and Hermione however, had pressured Harry and Ron to swing them on the nearby swings, which they gladly accepted. Both girls acted like giddy children, asking to be swung higher and higher.

"We use to have a swing in the back, didn't we Ron!" Ginny said as Harry swung her.

"Oh yeah, we did! Darn thing broke a few years back," replied Ron.

"My parents used to take me to the park all the time. Although I would usually just read a book under the tree," said Hermione as Ron swung her.

"Of course, you would want to read," said Ron. "What about you, Harry. I can't imagine those relatives of yours ever took you to the park."

Harry grunted. It was true though, while some of Petunia's fondest memories were of taking Dudley to the park, she would always leave Harry in the care of a babysitter or just leave him altogether. However, Harry would trade a million days at the park with the Dursleys, for this one day with his friends any time.

"Rather be here with you then with them any day," Harry said.

"Same here," laughed Ginny.

Harry had begun noticing that Ginny's smile to him was infectious. Whenever she smiled, he couldn't help but smile back, and whenever she laughed, a small chuckle would escape his mouth. Even now, he felt a tinkle of brightness as he touched her back and a feeling of joy as she cheered when he pushed her higher. He would have to try harder to extinguish these feelings.

"It's a bright day out. Let's not worry or talk about those lot," said Hermione.

Just as they felt at peace, just as they felt happiness, a grunt from behind them came and ruined it all. Standing in the middle of the park, with sadistic and brutish features, was Dudley and his gang, holding a struggling Neville. Immediately Harry and his friends jumped into action, approaching Dudley.

"Let go of him!" demanded Hermione.

"Now!" added Ginny with the same fierceness.

Dudley would only stride forward, slowly advancing on Ginny, before Harry and Ron stood in front of her.

"Why don't you leave before you get any trouble?" ordered Harry.

"Move, Potter," demanded Dudley.

"Or what? You gonna pick on a 10-year-old," joked Harry, though he couldn't see much humor with the situation.

"You guys just go. I'll be fine," said Neville, still struggling in Malcolm's arms.

"We're not leaving you for a second," shot Ginny.

"We're Gryffondors after all," said Ron.

Before anyone else could act or say anything else, Dudley punched Harry right in the stomach. While Harry had faced far worse than a punch to the stomach, he still went down hard. He could still register the gasps and grunts of anger and shock from his friends. Ron and Ginny acted to help him up, but Dennis quickly forced Ron to the ground, as Piers and Gordon forced Harry to stay down. Harry watched, pain in his stomach, as Dudley began to walk towards Ginny. A fury unlike any he'd felt before rose with every step Dudley took. Harry and Ron struggled more until Dudley was inches away from Ginny, her face contorted with intense, red hot anger.

"Get away from her!" yelled Harry.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" grunted Ron.

"Quiet!" said Piers.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Hermione was seconds away from drawing her wand and hexing everyone of Dudley's gang, but a part of her knew it would only lead to more trouble from Harry.

Ginny stared daggers at Dudley. "Back away and let my friends go, you little pig," she said.

"I will. If you agree to go out with me," Dudley said with a sly smile.

"What?" snapped Ginny in disgust?

"Are you serious!" shouted Hermione, hoping someone would hear.

"Dead serious. I'll leave, if you and your friend agree to go out with me and Piers," replied Dudley.

Piers smiled a wicked smile at Hermione, which she ignored. "You'll be my little lady," Piers said.

"I'd rather date a rabid bear, then you. Which seems like an improvement," said Ginny.

"Really. A fine thing like you," said Dudley.

Dudley then made one of the gravest decisions in his life. With one hand, he lifted Ginny's chin, touching her. A rule of the Weasley house among the boys was never to touch Ginny, especially if she was in a real foul mode, as she was now. In a second, Ginny raised her knee and kicked Dudley right where the sun didn't shine.

Everyone was stunned. All the boys cringed at what they just witnessed, even the struggling Harry, Ron, and Neville. Hermione gasped, while Ginny stood defensively in front of Dudley. Dudley made a bloated and ugly face as he protected his neither region. After a moment, Dudley's face turned to rage, as he turned on Ginny, looking ready to attack.

"You little bitc…." Dudley never finished that sentence.

Harry, Ron, and Neville, taking advantage of the stunned state of Dudley's gang, broke free and charged at Dudley, pushing him to the ground. Dudley's gang acted quickly, but before they could do anything, Harry punched Dudley right in the face, sending the large boy down. More shock overtook each member of Dudley's gang, as none of them ever expected skinny, weak Harry Potter punch to Big D, let alone give him a good punch at that.

Dudley tried to get up, but the pain in both his groin and face were too much for the lump of a boy, and he waddled and limped towards the group of wizards.

"I'm gonna tell mum and dad on you," he threatened to Harry.

"And what are you going to tell them? Got beat up by a girl," said Hermione smirking.

Dudley's face grew scarlet and he looked uncommonly conflicted. One the one hand, telling his parents would mean Harry would face a punishment like no other. On the other hand, even to his parents, he could never admit that this unimaginable pain was caused by a girl. He could only imagine the look of disappointment on his father's face when he learns that he finally became what he feared most, a Nancy-boy. However, Dudley's decision was decided when Harry spoke;

"I'm sure Uncle Vernon would love a Nancy-boy for a son," Harry said with a grin.

Dudley's face grew redder, and a mere second Harry thought he looked just like his father. After a moment of huffing and puffing, Dudley turned to his cronies. "Let's go boys,"

The others looked like they wanted to protest, wanted to speak otherwise, but not one of them dared to defy the great Big D. Somberly and angrily, each of them walked away, giving Harry and his friends one last glare before leaving. When the bullies were out of sight, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron's expressions change from anger to concern. They turned to Harry and Neville.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Ginny, sounding much like her mother.

"Yeah, been hit worse," Harry tried to joke, yet none of them looked amused.

"This isn't funny, Harry," fumed Hermione. "I can't believe your cousin would-just so he could-with Ginny…."

In one of the few moments in time, Hermione looked like she was at a loss for words, anger and disgust taking over.

"That reminds me," said Ron turning to Ginny. "I'd like you to stay away from him."

"What!" sprouted Ginny.

"I don't trust him near you! Did you see Harry's cousin, he looked like he was about to attack you," replied Ron?

"As you can see, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ronald," snapped Ginny.

"I just looking out for you," said Ron.

"Let's not fight, there's been enough of it today as it is," pleaded Hermione.

"I agree with Hermione, let's just claim down," said Harry.

Soon, all their eyes turned on Neville, who had been remarkably quiet this whole time. With a reassuring hand, Hermione approached the Longbottom boy and placed her hand on his should. Embarrassed, Neville looked away, not meeting any of their eyes.

"You alright, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"You didn't need to help me. You could have left," Neville replied.

"And leave you to fend off five boys. What kind of Gryffindor would we be," said Ron.

"Better yet, what kind of friends would we be," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but Harry got hurt," argued Neville.

"Neville, have you ever been to one of our Quidditch matches. I've faced worse," Harry reassured him.

"But you could get in trouble," insisted Neville.

Harry laughed this off. "Wouldn't be the first or last time, or the last. Besides, my aunt and uncle are always looking for reasons to punish me."

"Yeah, I think we might have actually sacred your cousin," said Ginny.

"Of course, he's scared. We're Weasleys after all," gloated Ron.

"But…I…." Neville stuttered, but Hermione stopped him.

"Neville, you are just as much my friend as Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and friends look after each other," said Hermione.

Neville finally looked up and was stunned to see sincerity and warmth in his friend's smiling faces. A great and amazing smile grey across Neville's face, as never once in his entire life had Neville face this much loyalty. He not only had friends, but friends who would fight and defend him at any given moment, not out of pity, but out of a sense of caring and loyalty. These were his true friends.

"We should head back. Maybe if we reach Harry's aunt and uncle before his cousin, we can give our side of the story," said Hermione.

"Won't matter. Tried it, they always end up constricting my words and taking my cousin's side, no matter what. Trust me, if they hear the words _fight_ or _Dudley_ in the same sentence, they take his side," replied Harry bitterly, causing Hermione to frown, defeated.

"Maybe we should at least head back to Mrs. Figg's. At least she'll care if we're alright," said Ginny.

Agreeing, they all began to head back to Mrs. Figg's, but Neville stayed back for a second. Harry approached his friend.

"You coming, Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville was silent for a moment, before replying. "Harry, I'm glad I'm here."

Harry smiled. "Glad you're here too."

With both boys smiling at each other, they joined the others.


End file.
